Un angel expulsado del cielo
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: Hinata llega a la academia de Konohagakure con miles de secretos y con el nombre de Hanabi, pero ¿Por que finge ser otra persona? Si les gustan los fics que incluyen bandas de rock o pop, patinetas, videojuegos, LEEEEEMOOOOON, algunos conflictos y sucesos inesperados pero sobre todo a las pareja NaruHina, estan en el lugar correcto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto es ahora de Masashi, en alguna vida pasada fue mio.**

**Adv: Mundo alterno, No domino el español, ortografia buena no asegurada. Ambiente de preparatoria, Hinata vean como la vean, es la que todos conocemos en el fondo, LEEMOOON PROXIMAMENTE.**

**Un Angel expulsado del cielo by: Ghommsita Orest**

**Capitulo uno: Prologo; El inicio de algo nuevo.**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

Konohagakure es una escuela privada en Japon, es grande, muy buena, bonita y algo tranquila.

Justamente es el primer dia de clases del año, y casualmente vemos a una señorita con una actitud indecisiba en la entrada, es su primer dia de clases en Konohagakure, cursara el segundo año de preparatoria en esta.

Los demas alumnos pasan junto a ella, ingresan a la academia y algunos se detienen a verle por algunos segundos, seguramente es porque es una cara nueva en el sitio.

- Asi que... - susurra la chica viendo la entrada de su nueva escuela - ...Esta es mi nueva escuela - un gesto de al parecer disgusto aparece en su rostro, la chica al darse cuenta de esto lo borra inmediatamente - espera Hinata, planeate por mucho tiempo esto, no puedea retractarte ahora - se dice a si misma mientras con firmeza cruza la puerta y se dirigue al salon correspondiente al 2 ° G. afortunadamente dias anteriores, cuando se inscribio le mostraron el que seria su salon

Mientras la chica se dirigue a su aula, decide que seria mejor llegar primero como alumna nueva, y asi poder echar un vistazo a sus nuevos compañeros antes de que ellos lo hagan con ella, desafortunadamente al entrar se encuentra con que son dos alumnos por pupitre, y solo ahi un pupitre vacio, ya que al parecer no fue la primera, si no la ultima, inmediatamente se llama torpe por estar tanto tiempo indecisa en la entrada.

Las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros se centran en ella, en el momento en que cruza la puerta, tal vez nadie la hubiera notado si no hacia ruido y pasaba deaspercibida, pero un profesor peliplateado, quien llego justo detras de ella se encargo de hacerlo anunciando su "buenos dias chicos".

Se dirigue por obvias razones al pupitre vacio, agradece que asi este, ya que siendo eso nuevo y raro para ella, estar sola durante las primeras clases sera mejor, se acomoda en su lugar y comienza a sacar los materiales que el maestro Kakashi, como se ah presentado el peliplateado, lo señalo.

Un sonido en la puerta lama la atencion de todos.

- Siento llegar tarde - dice la voz masculina - ¿Aun puedo pasar?

- Justo a tiempo, entra

La chica suelta un suspiro de cansancio, ya que es obvio donde se sentara el dueño de aquella voz, a un lado de ella, el unico lugar disponible.

Sasuke entra al salon y en el momento en el que ve a la chica, justamente a lado del unico lugar vacio, su mirada cambia de seria a un poco horrorizada mezclada con fastidiada.

- ¿Una chica? - piensa - ¿A lado de una chica? Me acosara todo el dia, esto es culpa de Naruto, el me hizo llegar tarde - y literalmente piensa en matar a su compañero y hacerlo sufrir lo doble de lo que la chica lo haga sufrir a el.

- Alumna nueva eh - Kakashi llama la atencion de la chica que ve con una ceja alzada al pelinegro que se sentara a su lado, y por su supuesto, de la clase entera.

- ¿Hara que me presente? - se pregunta la chica mentalemente ¿Acazo estaban en un Kinder? - Ya que, ni modo Hinata

- Por favor presentate - pide el peliplateado tomando una hoja con el expediente de la chica - Hi-Ha-na-ni

- Hanabi Hyuuga sensei - completa ella poniendose de pie.

- Hump, ¿Alumna nueva? - se pregunta Sasuke quien ya esta sentado a su lado - Molestia nueva diria yo

- Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuuga, tengo diesisiete años, vengo desde Belin y cursare un año en la academia de Konohagakure - dice la chica sin saber que mas decir.

Un sonriente rubio se encuentra en la misma academia que la chica, pero en su caso en el grupo de 2° L, mira con alegria a la chica nueva de su salon.

- La chica nueva resulto ser Sakura ¡Genial! - piensa emocionado - se lo presumire a Teme - su mirada que posa acosadora, se dirgue hacia un chico cejudo de su clase - aunque tengo competencia en el salon - reprime haciendo gestos raros - Hablando de Sasuke... ¿Habra podido entrar al salon? Ambos llegamos tarde

El maestro de Literatura, quien era Kakashi se retiro despues de haber impartido su clase, para el segundo modulo, la materia de Ciencias y Biologia seria la que se daria a los alumnos del G quienes no fueron atendidos ya que al parecer el maestro no llego... en el primer dia de clases.

Aunque las alumnas no desaprovecharon el tiempo hacian algo como...

- ¡SASUKE-KUN!

Todas con corazones en los ojos gritaban alocademente desesperadas y emocionadas por ver al chico de nuevo.

El pelinegro sostenia su mano con adevrtencia cerca de su cuello - Me matare para ver si asi esto para ¡LO JURO! - amenazaba mentalmente.

Cierta pelinegra que se encontraba sentada a su lado tenia una vena inchada en la frente - Lo matare a el para ver si asi esto para ¡LO JURO! - amenazo mentalmente.

Pero justo antes de que los dos cumplieran su promesa el timbre sono anunciando el receso, las chicas salieron dejando en paz a los dos chicos.

- Al fin... - suspiraba Sasuke.

- ¿A donde van todos? - pregunto Hinata al ver a todos salir tras haber escuchado el timbre.

- Es el timbre que anuncia el receso Hanabi, la hora de almorzar - contesto una chica rubia que aun no salia y que sonrie a la pelinegra amigablemente - ¿Acaso te educaron en casa o que?

- Si... - contesta Hinata viendo de manera extraña a la rubia, y preguntandose como supo que fue educada en casa hasta ese punto.

- ¡CARAMBA! - solto Ino sorprendida - yo te lo decia en broma, cielos... esto debe ser raro y nuevo para ti ¿Verdad? ¿Te gustaria almorzar conmigo y mis amigos? - ofrece - soy Ino

- Gracias Ino - menciona Hinata poniendose de pie - Con mucho gusto, aunque debo hacer algunas cosas antes...

El comedor de la academia es demasiado amplio, aunque basicamente como en todas las academias se puede distinguir el estilo y preferencias de los alumnos divididas, todos por mesa.

Solo ahi una mesa donde se encuentran dos chicos, uno es Naruto y el otro Sasuke, quien desde el año pasado acostumbran a sentarse solo los dos, y jamas han invitado a alguien a su mesa, ya sea por el disgusto del pelinegro o del pelinegro, ya que Naruto casi no rachaza a la gente y la acepta a diferencia de su amigo.

El rubio miro divertido a su amigo desde infancia y no puede creer lo que el pelinegro le quiere dar a entender - Entonces ¿El apocalipsis llego teme? - pregunta casi riendo.

- No es eso dobe - responde el chico moreno fastidiado - es solo que me extraña su actitud, no conocia chicas que no me acosen, como ella.

- Admitelo, la chica nueva en tu salon te intriga mucho Sasuke, y es raro en ti ¿No crees?

Sasuke infla las mejillas viendo la divercion que le provoca a su amigo - Es solo que es rara, no solo porque no me acosa, tambien tiene algo familiar, y a la vez siento que me recuerda a alguien - Sasuke aparta la mirada de la super divetida de Naruto - pero cambiando de tema ¿Lo conseguiste?

Naruto sabe a lo que se refiere su amigo, hace un gesto de desilucion - Lo eh tratado, pero realmente es dificil de conseguir, trate de conseguirlo prestado - alza las manos para hacer mas drama - hasta cometi la estupides de pedirlselo a Sakura ¡HA como si una chica trajiera alguno con ella!

Mientras tanto, en otra mesa donde podemos apresiar tanto a chicos como chicas, una cierta pelirosa estaba desilucionada, realmente la noticia que le acababan de dar la ponia bipolar.

- Entonces otra chica ocupo el lugar que yo deseaba en el G - repitio brevemente arrugando las cejas y haciendo unos graciosos pucheros

- No exageres Sakura - dijo Ino - ella viene desde Berlin, no fue de su intencion hacerlo

- Ino la a invitado a comer con nosotros - menciona Sai - se llama Hanabi, ya la veras - su actitud es vaga, realmente antes no le molestaba la obsecion hacia Sasuke por parte de todas sus compañeras, pero Sakura ya queria matar a alguien que ni siquiera conocia por el pelinegro, era algo problematico, como diria Shikamaru.

- Bueno, bueno - acallo la pelirosa - y si la han invitado ¿Donde es que esta?

La rubia alcanza a notar de reojo una cabellera negra, se voltea correctamente para observar a la persona que recien ah llegado a el comedor y sonrie al comprobar de quien se trata la persona - ¡Ahi esta!

Cierta pelinegra llega a el comedor y pasea su vista observando a los ahi presentes, quienes de repente tambien le observan, aunque lo que realmente busca es una cabellera rubia, una un poco mas palida que la del chico que estaba sentado con el raro de Sasuke, su compañero de tareas por todo el año y con quien se sentaria por el mismo periodo.

- ¿Se agoto? - lo escucho preguntar con fastidio al pasar a su lado, le daba el presentimiento de que ese chico le recordaba a alguien, pero en version "Hump".

- Si - contesto el rubio - parece que esta semana no leeremos el manga Shippuden - menciono desilucionado, llamando la atencion de alguien.

Hinata sonrio, ese chico, a quien todavia no le veia ni la cara, le recordo a si misma, se dio media vuelta y se acerco a la mesa de ambos chicos - No fue tan facil conseguirlo, asi que... - menciono mientras ponia una revista ante los chicos, quien se dieron una grata sorpresa al escucharla y ver que dejaba ante ellos, ya que ni siquiera la habian visto acercarse - ... tengan muy en cuenta que la siguiente semana sera mucho mas dificil... - la chica siente basicamente todas las miradas sobre ella y se incomoda, da media vuelta para continuar su camino - ... Es algo logico, al punto donde se encuentra el manga shippuden, es uno de los mas vendidos - termina caminando de nuevo.

Los chicos se encuentran en shock por la repentina accion, tanto que ni siquiera pudieron decir algo al respecto - Una chica que le manga... - menciona impactado el rubio, aun metido en el trance - ... ¡Sorprendente! ¿Quien sera? Me intriga

Sasuke sonrie al escuchar a Naruto, mientras ve el cabello y la espalda de la pelinegra quien sigue caminando - Asi que... a ti tambien, dobe

- Hanabi llama de la juventud - grita Lee - unete a nosotros y recarga tus baterias con deliciosos febres de energia

Hinata alza la ceja y voltea a ver a quien le llama, y asi finalmente encuentra a Ino. Se acerca a la mesa, saluda todos mientras estos se presentan y entre charlas comienzan a comer.

- ¿Y que hace una chica tan linda como tu en una escuela de Japon si eres de Berlin? - pregunta Kiba, uno de los chicos que le ah comenzado a caer bien a la ojiperla.

- En realidad Japon es mi pais natal Kiba, y quise conocerlo y explorarlo, ya que nunca eh vivido o venido a aqui - contesta ella dando una mordida a su bollo lleno de chocolate.

- Japon es una viva llama de Juventud - asegura Lee alzando su puño - ¿Es eso lo que buscas? porque lo encontraras

La chica rie - y tu eres la afirmacion de eso Lee - asegura.

Sai lleva viendo las recciones de Sakura desde que ella vio a "Hanabi" y sabe que tiene que hacer algo antes de que Sakura haga alguna tonteria, y se ponga en ridiculo, realmente no le gustaria ver a la pelirosa en un acto hasta inlicito por culpa de ese Uchiha, que aunque le habla al chico, razon obvia porque estan en la misma banda de rock-pop junto a Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto, ese es otro cuento. Sai decide hacer algo que al parecer todas las chicas de la escuela quieren saber.

- Hanabi, te hemos visto con Naruto y Sasuke - la chica sorprendida por el comentario tan repentino de Sai le mira - ¿Amigos verdad?

Hasta parece que hablo por microfono, casi todas las personas alrededor la miran ansiosas por su respuesta, la chica lo nota de inmediato y...

- ¡Que buena broma Sai! - dice con sarcamso la pelirosa - Eso es ¡I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E! - esto ultimo lo suelta en una carcajada de burla.

- Cierto, ni tu ni yo hemos podido en siete años - se le escapa a Ino.

Ambas, no, todas las chicas y uno que otro chico, rien a carcajadas, al grado de quedarse sin aire, Hinata aparta de su boca el bocadillo, lo baja y ve extrañada a su alrededor, solo moviendo la mirada, en instantes algo hace callar a todos en el comedor, mientras confundidos ven a la pelinegra, a eccepecion de Sakura, quien sigue carcajeando con ganas de sobra.

Lee, Kiba, Sai e Ino miran con preocupacion a la pelinegra y a la pelirosa, saben que eso no va a terminar bien.

- Alguien como ella - menciona Sakura agarrandose el estomago, el cual le duele de tanto reir - ¡NI EN SUEÑOS!

- ¿Sabes Sakura? - menciono la ojiperla con tranquilidad, pero en sus ojos mostrando algo de desilucion mezclado con tristeza - Eh notado desde que llege que no te simpatizo, y ahora veo el porque - tomo su bento y se puso de pie - Creo que estoy de mas en esta mesa, sera mejor que me retire - voltea a ver al otro lado del comedor, donde se encuntra el causador o causadores de eso, su mirada cambia a una despreocupante y regresa a ver a la pelirosa - Aunque esto desperto mi curiosidad - admite - Me gustaria saber la razon por la cual todas las alumnas de esta escuela mueren por Sasuke y que ha provocado no simpatizarle a la mayoria de las chicas en mi primer dia en una escuela, debe ser un chico muy especial - mira a Ino y a los chicos y les dirigue una sonrisa - Ino te agradezco tu invitacion, me dio mucho gusto conocerlos a todos - da media vuelta y comienza a caminar - espero algun dia volver a almorzar juntos - desea marchandose sin dejarse intimidar por todas la miradas que caen sobre ella ignorandolas olimpicamente.

- Pero si eso fue basicamente declararle la guerra a todas las chicas, fue una mala idea actuar - piensa Sai.

**Si fin del capitulo, es algo corto pero solo es el prologo.**

**Si les gustan los fics que incluyen bandas de rock o pop, patinetas, videojuegos, LEEEEEMOOOOON, algunos conflictos y sucesos inesperados pero sobre todo a las pareja NaruHina, estan en el lugar correcto. Y claro el misterio y trama, que ah empezado desde este primer capitulo con la pregunta ¿Porque Hinata usa el nombre de Hanabi? Tiene sus razones ¡De veras!**

**Y si Hinata basicamente estara en guerra con todas las admiradoras de Sasuke y algunas de Naruto.**

**El siguiente capitulo se llamara: ¡Me gustan las personas como tu!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER DATTEBAYO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Creo que les agrado mi historia, y como pronto ya no estare de vaga como desde hace un año aprovechare para escribir antes de entrar a la prepa.**

**Un angel expulasdo del cielo by: Orest.**

**Capitulo dos: Me gustan las personas como tu.**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

**...**

Nacio por el mero capricho de una mujer, llamada Kushina Uzumaki. Ella no queria un regalo costoso o lujoso, ella deseaba uno original y de corazon.

Entonces el apocalipsis amenazaba llegar rapido si Minato y Naruto no la complacian. Se quebraron la cabeza por algunos dias pensando en que, y la respuesta llego gracias a una clase que tuvo Naruto.

Kurenai-sensei, la maestra de musica (clasica) habia comenzado la clase pidiendo a sus alumnos de primer grado del G, K y L quienes tomaban la materia juntos. Que se expresaran mediante el instrumento que les habia tocado, el cual a proposito no fue uno que ellos dominaran. Al resultado de esto, seis alumnos destacaron por tener un estilo que envolvia a las personas en algo unico y especial y aunque los chicos no habian tocado jamas en su vida el instrumento dado, se complementaron e hicieron uno con el de inmediato.

Naruto lo supo en ese instante, era perfecto. A bases de mentiras y engaños los reunio fuera de la escuela, los seis alumnos y Minato, el padre de uno de ellos, todos cayeron en la trampa.

Minato no se convencia del todo cuando su hijo le explico su gran idea, y los demas chicos quienes no entendian nada accedieron gracias a la peticion del rubio mayor de hacer lo que el rubio menor pedia.

Cuando Minato lo escucho lo supo, su hijo tenia razon. Entonces les explicaron a los demas: Los padres de Sasuke, tuvieron un accidente cuando el tenia seis años, su padre murio logrando salvar a su madre, sin embargo ella quedo en un estado casi vegetal, en sillas de ruedas, sin poder hablar o hacer cosas sin ayuda, su hermano Itachi se izo cargo de todo a su corta edad de doce años, con ayuda de Kushina y Minato, quienes eran padrinos de ambos, cuando Itachi logro su sueño, que tambien era el de su madre, se fue con ella y dejo a Sasuke a sus padrinos, que aunque el Uchicha menor no lo acepto al principio, al poco tiempo comprendio que era mejor tanto como para su madre como para el, asi que se separo desde los doce años y hasta que cumpliera diesiocho la volveria a ver, en fechas importantes el hablaba con ella por telefono, y aunque Mikoto no pudiera hablar, sabia que lo escuchaba y sentia su amor, asi que para Sasuke la propuesta de Naruto, aparte de no poderle negar algo a su querido padrino, se convertia en personal.

Shikamaru acepto la propuesta porque amaba la musica apesar de ser un chico muy tranquilo y serio, y tambien para evitar las molestosas insistencias de Naruto. Lee acepto por el simple echo de "La musica y tu idea estan llenos de llamas que encienden la juventud de una manera que llega al corazon". Sai acepto porque aparte de amar la musica, le debia demasiado a Naruto, quien era un gran amigo que siempre le apoyaba y animaba. A Kiba no le latia ser el unico que no aceptara la propocision, aparte de que la idea de Naruto tambien le convenia a el, a parte de que estar en una banda le atraeria chicas y experiencias nuevas.

A si Minato tampoco se salvaba. La propuesta era simple: crear una banda unica y original, que tendra como proyecto principal crear una cancion de leyenda para las madres en su dia.

Y aunque faltaban once meses para eso (cuando creearon la banda en primero de ecundaria), todos los integrantes debian preparase para eso.

Minato escribiria dicha cancion, ellos pondrian la musica.

Entonces al poco tiempo, la banda se convirtio en algo importante para todos los integrantes "Kyuubi" era su nombre, en honor a al perro de Naruto, quien los divertia a todos durante los ensayos y los ponia de buen humor cuando lo necesitaban.

...

- Hump, relamente eres molesta - menciono Sauske con tono arrogante - ya te lo dije, iremos hacer la tarea despues de esto, ahora vamonos ya

- Hump, que simpatico - respondio Hinata con sarcasmo, copiando al chico - Nuestra primera tarea en mi tercer dia de clases y ya me das ordenes - miro de manera severa al chico - Vamonos ahora o la haras tu solo ¡YA! Hump - da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en direccion a su casa y no a la de Sasuke.

Al chico le agrada eso de la chica, no es como todas aquellas que solo necesitan que el chasque para que ella obedescan (cosa que nunca ah echo pero que esta mas que seguro que funcionaria) aun asi - Realmente tengo que hacerlo, por favor - dice sujetando la muñeca de la pelinegra y girandola hacia el - el proyecto tambien es muy importante para mi

- ¿Importante? ¡POR FAVOR! - repite ella con las cejas arqueadas - en los tres dias que llevo de conocerte aseguro que se escucha raro en ti

- Por favor acompañame - pide el un poco molesto por tener que usar esas palabras - acabando prometo dedicarnos a la tarea

- ¿Tan importante es?

- Mis apuestas con Naruto son sagradas

- ¿Y porque vamos a tu casa entonces?

- Porque tambien es la de el

- Bien - dice la chica suspirando pidiendo que no sea un error acceder - pero sueltame ya - suelta el agarre del chico y comenzando a caminar.

Sasuke sonrie con triunfo - Hump, sabia que aceptarias - dice alcanzandola - aunque no fue facil - piensa.

...

Llegando a su casa, Sasuke abrio la puerta rapidamente y entro corriendo, solto un rapido "pasa" para Hinata durante el transcurso, despues ella cerro la puerta y escucho una pequeña discucion entre ambos chicos, los oyo callar y se diriguio a donde vio que Sasuke entro, paso y miro la cabeza de espaldas de ambos chicos quienes estaban sentados en un sillon, entro completamente a la estancia y miro lo que hacian, una enorme vena hinchada se formo en su frente.

Estaba a punto de decir algo o matarlos cuando...

Minato escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, segundos despues escucho la discucion entre su hijo y su casi hijo, asi que comprobo que Sasuke habia llegado, ahora que estaba conciente de que Sasuke habia llegado tomo su equipaje correspondiente al viaje que haria y se acerco a la estancia de juegos en su casa, solo llego hasta la puerta, le extraño ver de espaldas a una chica parada detras del sillon donde se encontraban los chicos, jamas habian llevado a una a la casa, pero al ver material en las manos de ella deducio que harian un trabajo en equipo, claro despues de dejar el videojuego, ellos no se detendrian por tarea, a menos de que Kushina asi lo mandara.

- Naruto, Sasuke, ya me voy, Kushina llegara hasta la noche, asi que tendran oportunidad de ensayar la pista secreta para ella, deje algunas notas en el refrigerador - menciono antes de dar media vuelta y caminar - los veo la siguiente semana

Hinata volteo en el justo momento en que el rubio mayor desaparecio de vista - esa voz es tan...

- Claro papa, no nos moveremos de aqui hasta que teme pierda contra mi - dice Naruto alzando la voz.

- Hump, entonces creo que jamas nos iremos

Hinata regresa a ver a los chicos tras esos comentarios, observa que Naruto es muy habil, y que a Sasuke le cuesta un poco mantenerla la pelea a su favor, nota que el pelinegro tiene una estrategia que siempre hace perder al rubio, quien no alcanza a desifrarla a tiempo y por eso pierde.

Si lo deja ahora en manos del rubio, jamas hara la tarea.

...

- ¿Por que nos quieren acompañar a casa de Naruto? - pregunta extrañado Kiba mientras camina - saben que aparte de Kushina-san y Minato-san, nadie puede estar presente en nuestros ensayos

- Porque tambien es casa de Sasuke, vamos Kiba, aunque sea a la entrada de su casa - pide Ino.

- Ademas ya los hemos escuchado tocar - recuerda Sakura.

- Pero no ensayar, eso es solo entre la banda y los padres de Naruto que nos dan consejos - exclama Shikamaru - ya se lo hemos dicho, repetirlo es problematico

- Ya, ya, solo a la entrada - pide ahora la pelirosa.

- No se si se han dado cuenta que a Sasuke le molesta que lo molesten y acosen - dice Sai dudandolo seriamente.

- Vamos el nunca no lo ha dicho o se ah portado grosero con nosotras, son alucinaciones tuyas sai

- Eso es porque Sasuke ha sido muy bien educado por los padres de Naruto como para hacerlo - deduce Lee - no lo dice por valores, pero nosotros notamos que asi es

- Vaya si a ustedes les desagrada nuestra compañia solo diganlo - dice Sakura parando con la rubia y de forma molesta.

Los chicos se detienen de igual manera y las miran, saben lo ruda que puede ser no solo Sakura, tambien Ino, lo comprendieron desde la primaria que todos al igual que ahora cursan en la misma academia.

- Bien - dice Shikamaru caminando de nuevo - nosotros hemos cumplido diciendoles, que problematicas.

...

Naruto, como continuamente sucedia, estaba a punto de perder contra Sasuke de nuevo, en su rostro un gesto gracioso se dibujo, sabia que iba a perder nuevamente, aun asi continuaria, por lo menos siempre dejaba la vida de Sasuke agotada casi por completo, claro en el juego. Se asusto y exalto un poco al sentir unas manos rodeandole el cuello desde la espalda y bajar hasta sus manos, se extraño cuando la persona que hacia aquello acomodo sus manos sobre las suyas que estaban en el control del videojuego, por un segundo penso que se trataba de su madre al ver tan delicadas manos, pero las pulseras en las muñecas de estas lo hizo olvidar esa opcion, seguido de esto sintio calor en su mejilla izquierda, donde aquella persona habia acercado su rostro para al parecer mirar mejor el televisor, aun asustado, y ahora sonrojado y con un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago, diriguio su mirada hacia aquella persona, la miro de reojo, el perfil de aquella chica, ¡Era ella! La chica que le habia sorpendido al regalarle su revista de manga, la chica que le intrigo tanto a el como a Sasuke, la chica que el teme menciono con nombre de Hanabi, era ella.

Hinata coloco sus manos sobre las de Naruto en el control del Play, se agacho un poco, a la altura de los chicos para mirar mejor el monitor, rapidamente movio y pulso los botones y las palancas del control, para en menos de medio minuto "patearle el trasero a Sasuke"

- ¿Que? - pregunto Sauske sorpendido - ¿Como? - volteo a ver a su amigo casi hermano, era imposible que el hubiera burlado su ataque maestro y de igual manera lo hubiera duplicado para matarle en el juego.

Ahi fue donde su confucion aumento ¿Acaso...? La posicion de ambos lo delataba, pero no podia aun creerlo ¿Hanabi, una chica le habia pateado el trasero en dos movimientos simples y con tan poca vida en el juego? ¿Era eso posible? ¡UNA CHICA!

Hinata se incorporo de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro - Bien, ya te ha ganado - dice volteando a ver al pelinegro, quien la ve atonito - Hagamos tarea ya

Naruto se para de golpe y ve igual que Sasuke a la chica - ¿Que tu, co-como es que entraste, y po-por que estas a-aqui? - dice apuntandola con el dedo temblando.

La chica ve extrañada al rubio y despues ve a Sasuke pidiendo explicaciones.

- Y-yo la traje - dice el pelinegro agitando un poco la cabeza - teniamos que hacer un trabajo y le pedi que me acompañara aqui por el compromiso que tu y yo teniamos

- ¿Po-porque no lo dijiste cuando llegaron? - pregunta Naruto controlando su respiracion - ni su precencia note

- Hump, te lo iba a comentar, pero iniciaste el juego y se me olvido, despue...

- ¡¿Vamos a hacer la tarea o no?! - grito Hinata callando la nueva discucion de los chicos y llamando la atencion de ambos.

Un par de segundos de silencio se hacen presentes, en los que Hinata ve a ambos chicos y ellos la miran a ella.

- ¿Como hiciste eso? - pregunta de la nada el rubio.

La chica arquea las cejas sin entender.

- ¿Como lograste ganarme de esa manera en el ultimo momento? - completo el Uchiha.

- Eh jugado casi todos los juegos existentes para XboX-360, incluido este - dice viendo a otro lado, la miran como si hubiera acabado con una guerra mundial - es todo ¿Que hay con la tarea?

- Lees manga y juegas videojuegos ¡Eso es genial! - exclama el rubio - ¿Segura que eres una chica?

La chica arruga las cejas - ¿Que hay de malo en que una chica haga eso?

- Eres la primera persona a la que conocemos que hace esas cosas siendo chica - admite Sasuke.

- No es la gran cosa, solo me gusta y ya - dice ella incomoda - Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, por eso me gustaria que empezaramos a hacer la...

*Knock Knock*

Alguien llama a la puerta e interrumpe a Hinata.

- Yo abro - dice Naruto caminando rumbo la puerta.

- ¡Que hay! - saludan los chicos de la banda.

- Hola chicos - saluda sonriente el rubio - ¿Que hacen por aqui?

- Minato-san envio un mensaje diciendonos que Kushina-san no estara hasta la noche, y nos envio para que ensayaramos algun rato la pista secreta - contesta Sai.

- Es cierto dattebayo, pasen chicos

- Pero - menciona Kiba apartandose y dejando ver a las chicas que le acompañan - ellas quieren...

Naruto comprende, sonrie apenado y con dolor dice - Lo siento chicas, los ensayos son privados, Teme no quedra colaborar si no es asi, ademas no estamos acostumbrados a la compañia, de verdad lo siento

Las chicas chillan un par de palabras malas y se van echando chispas pero a la vez tristes.

No muy contentos por eso los chicos entran a la casa y Naruto los dirigue a donde Sasuke y Hinata se encuentran.

- Hanabi hola - saluda Kiba y Lee al verla - ¿Que haces aqui!

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo chicos - responde ella viendo acusadoramente a el Uchiha - Hola a todos - dice volteando a verlos mientras les sonrie.

- Teme, Oka-san no llegara hasta tarde y podemos aprovechar para ensayar

Hinata sabe que significa eso, esperar mas o irse, cambia miradas con Sasuke.

- Dos horas - pide el pelinegro - y prometo hacer casi todo yo - negocia.

- ¿Que voy a hacer yo mientras? No quedras que te espere, ademas el trabajo es para mañana - dice la chica sin querer acceder.

- Esto es algo personal y demasiado importante, puedes esperar aqui con nosotros mientras ensayamos, de verdad es muy importante - ¿Como es posible que el este pidiendo algo a una chica? ¿Porque lo hacia? Oh si por la tarea que calificara basicamente todo el bimestre y que obligatoriamente tiene que hacer con ella, era mejor tener un compañero de equipo.

Los demas chicos se sorprenden al escuchar a Sasuke invitar a un ensayo a una chica que basicamente acaba de conocer tres dias atras ¿Posible?

- Mira Sasuke, no quiero ser mala onda, pero yo se que los ensayos son algo privados, yo entiendo y comprendo eso, aparte de no querer incomodarlos tengo que acabar de acomodar las cosas de mudanza y practicar algo - explica ella.

Sasuke mira a sus amigos y pide algo de apoyo, no es mucho de el insistirle a alguien y menos a una mujer, aparte por ese dia tenia suficiente ya.

- A nosotros no nos molesta Hanabi - habla Uzumaki - esto creme que es importante para todos

- Asi es Hanabi, si quieres podemos ayudarlos en su proyecto - ofrece Kiba.

- Y ayudarte a practicar con viva juventud en lo que quieras - apoya Lee.

- Que problematico, tambien te ayudaremos a tus lios de mudanza

- Jamas hemos tenido compañia en nuestros ensayos, mas que la de los padres de Naruto, pero ahora no hay inconvenientes - dice Sai - la tarea que ustedes deben hacer es importante, pero comprendenos, esto tambien

Hinata suspira, escuchar tantas veces que le llamen Hanabi le da un poco de nolstalgia al recordar porque se hace llamar asi, sabe que es un crimen suplantar la identidad de alguien mas, y a veces la hace dudar de seguir haciendolo, pero recordar a Hinata Hyuuga, a ella misma le hace querer escapar de ella misma y se recuerda cuanto planeo y a la vez deseo eso. Reprobar o aprobar una materia o todas realmente no le quitaba o daba algo, pero sabia que si era buena o mala en la escuela llamaria la atencion mas de lo que ya lo ah echo, y eso era lo que no queria.

- Bien, solo por esta vez - accedio.

Las notas que Minato les habia ido indicado a los chicos que debian aprender, eran un poco mas complicadas, ya que sin la letra y solo teniendo a Sasuke tarareando y aprendiendose las notas tocando con una guitarra electrica, la cual nunca usaba en "conciertos" ya que el era el vocalista, que ah diferencia de Naruto que tocaba la gitarra electrica y era segunda voz, solo se aprendia las notas por si alguna ves Naruto o Sai quienes eran los unicos que tocaban el instrumento faltaban y el los remplazara.

Ese dia, como en los ultimos ensayos, tenian problemas en cierto punto, ya que Lee se perdia en una nota que hacia perderse tambien a todos.

Naruto quien ademas de tocar la guitarra electrica, tambien tocaba el piano y naturalmente el teclado, que era con el que Lee tenia problemas, trataba de ayudarlo y encontrar el ritmo exacto de la nota en la que el cejudo se perdia, pero daba el mismo resultado, sus compañeros se acercaban y les aconsejaban que hicieran para remediarlo, pero los intentos era en vano.

- Debo tocarlas de manera suave

- No, debe hacerlo rapido y con firmeza

- Ninguno de los dos, no debe tocar las notas ni tan presipitada ni tan lentamente

- Yo digo que debes racalcarlas, es decir hacerlas sonar con pasion y violencia

- Hump, debe hacerlo como indican las notas escritas, no solo el Kiba tu tambien te pierdes seguido de el, y despues los demas, quienes marcan mas el ritmo son ustedes dos.

- Deben hacerlo como ustedes crean es correcto dattebayo, yo no sigo con exactitud las notas, Otto-san solo nos da una idea, nosotros ponemos realmente el ritmo y estilo de la cancion

La chica llevaba viendo eso por varios minutos, se sorprendio y sonrio al escucharlos la primera vez, se dio cuenta que esa banda tenia lo necesario para triunfar, todos tenian algo unico y especial que se complementaban al estilo de los demas, era un ritmo nuevo, y el que trataban de crear estaba algo raro, no sabia que tipo de cancion podia llevar esas notas, tal vez una romantica, penso.

Los chicos decidieron tomar algo de soda, tanto discutir les daba sed.

Hinata miro con la cabeza ladeada el teclado y encima las notas de esta, nego con amabilidad la soda que le ofrecian y decidio puso de pie y se acerco al teclado, habia escuchado las notas que fallaban por vario tiempo, tanto que la habia memorizado, creyo cual era el problema e intento tocar las notas que segun ella eran correctas, pero al tocarlas primero se dio cuenta de que tambien eran erroneas, al escuchar las teclas y la nota lo chicos voltearon a ver a la chica, Hinata tomo las hojas donde las notas escitas estaban, las leyo con determinacion y vio algo familiar en ellas, descarto la posibilidad que se le vino a la cabeza y conforme a lo que leyo toco nuevamente el teclado, esta vez de manera correcta, se detuvo al ver que la nota encajaba, y la repitio para asegurarse, sonrio y la toco una vez mas.

Los chicos le observaron aliviados ¡Habia encontrado la nota!

- Perdon, no resisti intentarlo, lo siento - se disculpo Hinata al ver a los chico mirandole.

- ¿Tambien tocas el teclado? - pregunta Naruto sonriendo, esa chica le sorpende cada vez mas.

- El piano, la guitarra y la bateria - dice la chica alejandose del teclado diriguiendose a donde antes estaba sentada, se siente incomoda.

- ¡Genial! - expresa Naruto - ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

- Si, no se hacer demasiadas cosas

- ¿Y como es que sabes sobre musica, juegos y manga? - pregunta Sasuke.

Hinata duda en contestar - todas las cosas que hago tienen explicacion y logica, pero no las puedo decir, lo que es seguro es que me encanta hacerlas

- Eres una chica llena de misterios y sorpresas Hanabi, no eres como las otras chicas ¿Sabes? Me gustan las personas como tu ttebayo

...

**Diran, le esta poniendo demasiados talentos a Hinata comienza a exagerar, pero si, realmente todas y cada una de las cosas que sabe hacer tiene explicacion, tambien sabe patinar (skate).**

**Y bueno, este capitulo fue algo aburrido, pero necesario. Habla de lo primero ocurrido en la historia, en el siguiente le voy a adelantar tiempo.**

**En el siguiente ya va a ver algo de atraccion entre Naruto y Hinata, y Sasuke se comienza a confundir y cree que le empieza a gustar la chica.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios en face, Pm o rewiev.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un angel expulsado del cielo by: Ghommsita Orest.**

**Capitulo tres: Lazos.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

**...**

**Despues de aquel ensayo todo cambio para la banda, ahora "Hanabi" representaba una parte importante para la banda, la chica poseia un alto nivel de conocimiento sobre la musica, que era de gran ayuda para la banda. Durante la ausencia de Minato, quien por problemas en un proyecto de trabajo, tuvo que quedarse mucho mas en America, a donde habia ido, ella era quien ayudaba y aconsejaba a los chicos en las notas.**

**Por cosas del destino, tanto Minato, como Kushina, jamas llegaban a toparse con "Hanabi" y conocerla en persona, pero tanto Sasuke como Naruto hacian que ambos supieran de la existencia de la chica.**

**En la academia Naruto y Sasuke quedaron de acuerdo en invitar a la ojiperla a su mesa, cosa que jamas habian echo. De igual manera, la precencia de la chica unia mas a los miembros de Kyuubi, por lo que al principio, de vez en cuando se juntaban a almorzar, pero despues de tiempo, la banda entera se sentaba con Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata.**

**Hinata estaba llena de sorpresas, descubrieron que la chica dominaba tres idiomas: Español, ingles y Japones. Tambien que practicaba, por alguna razon que tampoco quizo explicar, el skate, realmente no fueron a ayudarla a mudarze por completo, a negacion de la chica, quien solo agradecio por el ofrecimiento, asi que hasta el momento no saben donde vive la chica.**

**Ino se dejo llevar por el mismo sentimiento que Sakura y dejo de hablarle a Hinata, de echo, las unicas chicas que le hablaban a ella eran Tenten de Ayame del 3 H, quienes no babeaban por los chicos.**

**Pero entre la banda de todos modos, los mas unidos eran Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata, quienes parecian el chicle del otro, ya que hacian literalmente todo juntos, hasta el mal humor de Sasuke disminuyo un poco.**

**- Hanabi ¿Como es que siempre consigues cosas dificiles tan faciles? - pregunto Sasuke al ver como la chica mostraba el manga Shippuden, que en las ultimas semanas se izo imposible de conseguir - si te digo que me traigas un zombie no dudo en que realmente lo hagas**

**- Supongo que es solo suerte - dice la chica dando el manga al pelinegro - esta un poco maltratado porque Naruto lo vio primero**

**- Hump, lo supuse - menciono el hojeando el manga - ¿donde quedo el dobe?**

**Hinata miro desde la entrada de la academia, el interior de ella, a lo lejos diviso al rubio hablando con la directora Tsunade, al parecer la rubia lo cuestionaba.**

**- Esta con Tsunade-sama, ya viene - responde bajando la patineta que lleva en mano al suelo y sosteniendo un pie sobre ella - ahora vengo - menciona subiendo completamente a la patineta y diriguiendose a donde Kiba y Shino, otros chicos que patinan se encuentran.**

**Sasuke voltea a ver a Naruto quien aun sigue platicando con la directora, guarda el manga que acaba de leer y se pregunta si tardara mucho tiempo, divisa a los restantes miembros de la banda junto a "Hanabi" quienes ahora solo les esperan a el y al rubio, regresa a ver dentro de la escuela y alza las cejas al ver a Naruto diriguiendose a la salida con un gesto raro en el rostro.**

**- Hump, al fin - menciona comenzando a caminar cuando Naruto llega a su lado, ambos cruzan la calle hacia los demas - ¿que es lo que queria la directora?**

**- Dice que en estos ultimos dias eh bajado mi calificacion - responde - tengo que aplicarme mas en ingles y biologia**

**- Kushina-san te colgara si no lo solucionas - dice Sasuke un poco divertido y a la vez asustado al recordar a su madrina enojada.**

**- Lo se dattebayo - dice el procupado - dentro de dos dias seran los examenes ¿Que hare?**

**- Estudiar - menciona Hinata escuchando lo ultimo - esta vez todos tendremos que hacerlo, hasta Shikamaru lo hara, yo tambien debo estudiar biologia**

**- Asi es, estos dias sera mejor omitir los ensayos - menciona Kiba.**

**- No nos quitara mucho, ultimamente vamos muy bien - dice Sai.**

**- Asi es, el conocimiento es una bateria llena de juventud que te hace conocer cada vez mas al mundo**

**- Que problematico, no asisti una semana a la academia y debo estudiar las lecciones correspondientes**

**- Hump, entonces no habra ensayos hoy o mañana**

**- ¿Que voy a hacer? Oka-san me colgara, soy un asco en biologia y ingles - grita Naruto como si fuera el apocalipsis.**

**- Hanabi tambien necesita estudiar biologia y domina el ingles, estudien juntos - propone Sai.**

**Naruto ve a la chica suplicante, ella suspira pesadamente, dudandolo, pero al final asiente.**

**Despues de ponerse de acuerdo para estudiar, todos los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.**

**Sasuke y Naruto llegaron despues de media hora a su casa, si aceptaran el chofer de la familia llegarian en cinco, pero a ellos no les latia eso, asi que preferian andar en bicicleta o patineta mientras cumplian la mayoria de edad para tener permiso de manejar.**

**Minato era un reconocido maestro de musica clasica, sobre todo de piano, quien daba clases a las mas exclusivas estrellas y organizaba proyectos con las disqueras mas reconocidas del mundo, mas sin embargo el rock era su pasion, y el motivo por el cual conocio a Kushina, a quien conocio en la academia desde adolecentes, la peliroja lo enamoro con el celestial sonido que emitia la gitarra electica y el bajo cuando ella los tocaba. Mas sin embargo Kushina heredo la empresa familiar y se dedico completamente a ella, Minato estudio en una universidad de musica reconocidisima a nivel mundial, y al poco tiempo se izo famoso entre los famosos, pero al ser un maestro no lo conocian publicamente, y eso le gustaba al rubio, el no quisiera a toda esa gente fanatica y de la prensa detras de el, su vida y su familia, con las mujeres que le acosaban aun sabiendo que estaba casado, era mas que suficiente.**

**Regresando a lo que hacian los chicos, ambos llegaron a comer, bañarse y acompañar a la impaciente peliroja a las compras semanales del mandado, quien no podia ir solo porque solo traia golosinas y ramen instantaneo. Cuando se encargaron de comprar los viveres y mucho ramen, Naruto llamo a Hinata.**

**- ¡Hanabi ahi un problema!**

**- ¿Que tienes, que sucede Naruto?**

**- Okaa-san tendra una reunion de trabajo en casa, una donde ni ella ni yo queremos mi precencia ahí ttebayo**

**- Oh entiendo, entonces ¿Podran venir a mi casa?**

**- Ire, porque Oka-san necesita el teme para recordarle lo que ella olvide**

**- Humm... apunta la direccion... ¿Quieres venir o nos vemos en otro lugar?**

**- Dictame**

**- En la florida sur numero veintisiete**

**- Bien haya te veo ttebayo**

**Hinata no estaba del todo segura estar sola con Naruto, hubiera sido mas comodo si Sasuke hubiera estado presente, al principio no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero desde lo ocurrido un dia anterior...**

******* La sorpresa llego a Naruto en clases de educacion fisica ¿Como fue que no noto ah Kyuubi en su mochila? ¿Como rayos se metio ese pequeño perro demonio ahi?

Justo cuando el rubio abrio su mochila para sacar su botella de agua, el canino salio disparatado, asustandolo y haciendole caer, cuando noto que se trataba de su can el ya se encontraba lejos, Asuma-sensei, el maestro de Fisica, mando a todos los alumnos del L, a quien daba clases, donde claro iba incluido Naruto, a atrapar al pequeño aun cachorro, quien parecia un lobo o zorro rojo debido a su raza.

Basicamente fue el mejor ejercisio que les pudo haber encomendado hacer, ya que el cachorro era mas listo y habil que todoa sus alumnos. Cruzaron las canchas, el comedor, el cuarto de musica, el laboratorio, el salon de computo, tirando a cuanta persona u objeto se cruzaba en su camino, despues dieron vuelta y cruzaron nuevamente el salon de computo, el laboratorio, el cuarto de musica, el comedor y regresaron a las canchas, aunque solo de paso, porque le siguieron derecho. Toda la gente se encontraba divertida o enojada con el show que brindaban los alumnos del 2 L, mas con el que hacia Naruto, quien iba al frente de todos.

Las alumnos del 2 G salian de los vestidores, ya que se habian dado una ducha despues de haber tomado tambien la clase de fisica. Kyuubi se adentro a los vestidores de los hombres y tiro a unos cuantos en los cuales iba Sasuke, sigue hasta que sale por la puerta trasera, cruza los baños, un pasillo y entra a otro cuarto, y por detras dejando un gran caos, y siendo aun perseguido por ahora mas hombres.

Hinata era la unica que se encontraba ahi, preferia no juntarse ahi con las demas chicas, quienes ya habian salido. De la nada escucho un alboroto, gritos cosas quebrarse y gritos, la puerta se abrio y miro como una bola de pelos rojos entraba a toda velocidad.

- ¿Kyuubi? - pregunto reconociendolo.

Enseguida una gran multitud de chicos entro, Naruto por delante, Kyuubi llego hasta ella, y patinando dio media vuelta para salir de ahi, tirando a unos cuantos que quisieron agarrarle.

Sasuke se diriguia junto con unos mas hacia donde Kyuubi habia ido junto con los demas, cuando de pronto observo al cachorro aun lleno de energia regresar, tirar algo que sostenia con la boca y pasar por enmedio de sus pies burlandole al igual que los demas.

- Kyuubi detente dobe - exiguio mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a seguirlo.

Hinata tenia los ojos abiertos de la impresion y las manos cubriendole lo que pudiera, Kyuubi le habia arrancado la toalla dejandola completamente desnuda ante el monton de chicos.

- ¡Hanabi! - grito el rubio sorprendido quien se encontraba en primera fila - ¡Us-us-tede-des, no la vean! ¡NO!

Y se lanzo a abrazarla para cubrirle con su cuerpo, de igual manera que la arrincono para ayudarla a cubrirse todo lo que podia. Hinata no se sonrojo hasta ese momento, Naruto la tenia muy bien abrazada y ella estaba sin nada.

- Sa-salgan ¡Salgan todos! dattebayo - dijo el chico acercando de manera inconciente a la chica mas a el.

- Solo la quieres para ti solo Naruto

- Yo me ofrezco para cubrirla

- Esas carnes se acaban de declarar mias, sueltalas rubiecito

- No hagas eso, como estaba antes estaba perfecta

Y los comentarios y chiflidos de los demas chicos no ayudaban nada.

- ¿Que pasa aqui? - pregunto una voz conocida a lo lejos, por lo qe todos abandonaron el lugar de inmediato, claro a eccepcion del rubio y la pelinegra.

- Son unos idotas - menciona Naruto regresando a ver a Hinata, que al hacerlo nota que esta toda roja y demasiado cerca de el, tanto como para que sus narices rocen.

El chico se sonroja completamente cuando recerda la situacion de la chica y sentirle tan cerca de el, sentir la suavidad de su piel, sentir sus manos sobre su cintura cerca de sus... sentir el dulce y embriagante aroma de la chica pero sobre todo sentir sus enormes senos que estan comprimidos al pecho de el.

- Na-na-naruto - menciona Hinata nerviosa, sin poder verle a los ojos, desde que ah llegado a la academia solo ah podido hacer eso una vez, le es imposible sostenerle la mirada a unos hermosos ojos azules que brillan tan intensamente, lo supo desde que cruzo miradas con el.

El chico recciona ante esto - L-lo siento Hanabi - se discupla soltandola y voltandose rapidamente, para rapido encontrar otra toalla, la cual le arrogo sin voltar

- G-gracias Naruto... -***

**Y el almuerzo, la salida, los ensayos, todo era incomodo para ella despues de eso, actuo como si nada hubiera pasado, afortunadamente Naruto tambien.**

**Por eso es que la idea de estudiar juntos la dudo, pero al ponerse de acuerdo en estudiar como siempre en su casa, sintio alivio en saber que Sasuke se encontraria presente, pero ahora que sabia que seria en casa de ella, donde estarian solos, le daba algo de incomodidad, y eso es lo que siempre odio de ella, la incomodidad que sentia, Hinata siempre se sentia incomoda y nerviosa en situaciones diversas, en cambio Hanabi era una chica que no tartamudeaba jamas, no se ponia nerviosa ante nada y mucho menos incomoda, cree mas que nada que por eso desidio tomar su identidad, para actuar de una manera firme y fria, Hinata era tambien una chica desidida, que luchaba por lo que anhelaba, pero a comparacion de Hanabi siempre tenia que dizfrasar lo que realmente era, cuando llego a a la acdemia de Konohagakure, decidio que seria firme y algo fria respecto a su actitud, no queria ser vista como una indefensa e ilusa chica como simpre le consideraron, diria y haria lo que realmente le gustaba sin ocultarlo, y diria lo que sentia siempre y cuando no delatara quien fuera, tambien trataria a las personas como seres humanos, a todos por igual, no como Hinata era obligada a hacerlo .**

**Entonces ¡NO! Cuando llegara Naruto actuaria de igual forma, como lo decidio ¡No retrocederia! ¡Cumpliria a su palabra!**

**Miro a su alrededor, la estancia de su casa, en ella se encontraba un hermoso piano negro, a ella le gustaban mucho mas los blancos, pero que mas daba. Se acerco a el y comenzo a tocar las teclas, necesitaba algo de musica para relajarse, y cantar le ayudaria mucho mas en eso.**

**...**

**La clase de biologia era como ultimamente de costumbre, sin profesor, ya que este faltaba demasiado, basicamente solo se presentaba una semana antes del examen y el dia del mismo. Asi, que como de costumbre, Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban al igual que todos sin hacer nada. La pelinegra tenia una revista de anime y manga frente a ella, sin embargo su vista se encontraba perdida, Sasuke habia notado eso desde que la vio de nuevo esa mañana, la chica es perdia facilmente en sus pensamientos.**

**- Hump, debe ser algo muy importante para que estes asi - menciono sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.**

**- ¿Pe-perdon? - pregunta ella sin acabar de escharle bien.**

**- Tsk, es molesto que solo te quedes viendo a la nada**

**La chica es avergonzo un poco, era cierto, todo el dia habia estado igual - Lo siento Sasuke**

**- ¿Que sucede? Es molesto verte tan pensativa y preocupada**

**La chica sonrio con ternura y de manera rapida rodeo el cuello del chico con su brazo, de forma que fuera posible hacerle "piojito" - Que lindo, despues de todo, aunque no lo muestres tienes sentimientos y te importan las demas personas, KAWAI**

**Sasuke se zafo del agarrre de la chica, se incorporo de manera correcta en su asiento y se cruzo de brazos, viendo con el ceño fruncido a la chica. Ella sonrio por divercion al ver la cara sonrojada del Uchiha, y luego de recordar algo, su sonrisa se sostituyo por otra, pero melancolica, solto un suspiro pesado, y miro al techo.**

**Sasuke noto de inmediato aquello, y sintio la necesidad de hacer algo - ¿Cual es?**

**La chica extrañada por la pregunta lo miro ladeando la cabeza - ¿De que hablas?**

**- ¿Cual es la causa de tu dolor?**

**La chica se sorprendio al escucharlo, Sasuke le estaba abriendo el corazon para escucharle y ayudarle, sin embargo - ¿Cual dolor loco? No se de que hablas**

**- Tsk, vaya chica - dice el acomodandose para verle directamente - Lo veo en tus ojos, ahi dolor en ti**

**La chica arrugo las cejas - ¿Y que tipo de dolor ves?**

**- No lo se exactamente, pero ese dolor lo puedo leer en los ojos de las personas, lo veo todos los dias - asegura - Lo veo en los ojos de Naruto, en los de sus padres y en los mios frente al espejo, no puedes engañarme al respecto niña**

**- ¿Dolor? - se pregunta a ella misma, o a los dos - ¿Que dolor?**

**- Escucha Hanabi, es molesto pero te considero una amiga, y te lo confiare, Los padres de Naruto son mis padrinos y estan a cargo de mi porque mi padre murio en un accidente y mi madre quedo paralitica en el mismo, mi hermano mayor se hace cargo de ella lejos de aqui y yo no puedo verla hasta que cumpla la mayoria de edad - nota en la mirada de la chica, no lastima, no compacion, mira apoyo, lo que el siempre busco de un amigo y que hasta el momento Naruto ah sido el unico en hacerlo - Naruto, antes de que yo me mudara a vivir con el, este fue secuestrado durante dos años, lo torturaron siendo aun niño, despues de eso, hace cuatro años Jiraya-sama su abuelo y padrino desaparecio, en el departamento de el solo se encontro lo que habia resultado de una pelea, cosas rotas, paredes destruidas y sangre, Jiraya-sama era como un segundo padre para el, Naruto no se despegaba de el y su padre, siempre estaban los tres junto a Kushina-san, hasta que sucedio, todos se fueron apartando inconcientemente de los demas y se han distanciado, no mucho diras tu, pero si de manera considerable a como ellos eran antes**

**- La vida no es justa con nosotros - sururrra ella agachando la mirada, despues ve al chico, quien alzo las cejas interrogandola, ella evade esa mirada - Hay, hay algo que me preocupa**

*******No era una casa, era una mansion, si, eso era el lugar donde vivia Hinata, el chico rubio basicamente se perdio desde la entrada a la puerta principal, a la cual no hubiera llegado si Hinata no hubiera ido a encontrarlo despues de que el le llamo, al principio se encontraban en la enorme estancia de la mansion, pero tiempo despues decidieron comer algo en el bello jardin, y terminando decidieron continuar con sus estudios ahi.

Hinata leeia en silencio el libro, para despues hacerle preguntas a Naruto sobre el tema quien se supone que acababa de leerlo tambien, de igual manera el rubio leeia en silencio memorizando un poco, para al menos hacerle las preguntas sobre el tema a "Hanabi".

... se agranda en la oscuridad, por eso es que nos permite ver en ella, pero no con claridad, hay muy pocas especies que pueden lograr eso, deasfortunadamente las personas no estamos incluidas en ellas. De igual manera, otra de las partes de los ojos humanos, y que es muy importante...

Naruto fruncio el ceño, jamas le habia puesto tanta atencion a las ciencias de la biologia, quimica o fisica, pero es le hacia interesante en ese momento, aunque un tanto mentirosa, diriguio su mirada hacia la ojiperla que concentraba toda su atencion en su lectura, la observo con la cabeza ladeada por un rato, luego decidio ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella, quien tampoco lo noto. La sorprendio cuando la tomo de los hombros y acerco su rostro al de ella, mirandole fijamente a los ojos. Hinata instantaneamente evadio la mirada del rubio mientras sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojaba.

- ¿Q-que haces Naruto?

El izo una mueca - Leei en el libro que en los ojos de todas las personas ahí un arcoiris - tomo la barbilla de la chica y la izo regresar la mirada hacia el - pero estoy seguro de que jamas eh visto alguno

La chica se sonroja aun mas y vuelve a evadir la mirada, ahora poniendose de pie apartando al chico de ella - No ahí tal arcoiris tonto, se llama iris - dice de manera agresiva, dandole la espalada, despues de unos pocos segundos voltea nuevamente y le ve con las cejas arrugadas con confucion y... - Lo siento Naruto, no quise decirte tonto, lo siento, es solo que...

- No te preocupes Hanabi, yo ya...

- No, de verdad lo siento, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa y me incomode al sentirte tan cerca de mi viendome de esa manera, me asustaste, yo no te vi, de verdad lo siento

- En todo caso lo siento yo Hanabi, no queria incomodarte...

- No, no, yo soy la tonta, realmente

- Hanabi ya...

- No te vi y te llame tonto por

- Oye creo que ya...

- Cosas sin sentido...

- ¡Hanabi esta bien! - alzo la voz un poco para que la chica lo escuchara - olvidemoslo - pidio una ves que ella le miro.

Ella suspiro - tienes razon - menciono acercandose a unos arboles del jardin, de donde estaba sujetada una hamaca, se tiro, pero no sobre ella, a un lado abajo, en el pasto - olvidemos biologia por ahora ¿Que tal vas en ingles?

- Bueno, la verdad no soy bueno ttebayo - contesto acercandose y tumbandose el en la hamaca.

- Bien, empecemos por lo basico...

Duraron aproximadamente cuarenta minutos estudiando, ya que el sueño vencio a ambos, dejandolos dormir por unas dos horas y media. Anochecio y ellos seguian tranquilamente durmiendo, Hinata comoda en el pasto, bajo la hamaca y cobijada por la chaquea que le quito a Naruto, y el chico arruyandose con el movimiento que el aire provocaba sobre la hamaca.

Pero su sueño fue interrumpido por Sasuke, quien hablo al celular de Naruto, el cual se encontraba en la chaqueta de Naruto la cual cobijaba a Hinata. La chica al sentir la vibracion y escuchar el explosivo tono de llamada del chico, se assusto sentandose de golpe, y claramente golpeandose al hacerlo ya que la hamaca con Naruto se encontraba encima de ella, haciandola caer devuelta acostada y con un golpe en la cabeza. Naruto al sentir el impacto que Hinata tuvo contra el y la hamaca, brinco del susto, haciendo que la hamaca se moviera bruscamente, girara y lo tirarara, dejandolo encima de la chica, quein se sonrojo al instante.

La respiracion de ambos se mezclaron, el calor de sus cuerpos chocaba contra el otro, sus cuerpos vibraban y las miradas de ambos chocaron por un instante, ya que Hinata la evito y la vista siguiente del rubio eran los labios de ella, ella estaba en la misma situacion, eran tan tentadores, como con un letrero que exiguia ¡besame! Eso provoco que Hinata de manera inconciente mojara los labios, logrando con eso que Naruto prometiera probarlos.

- Hanabi ¿Por que te incomoda que...?

No pudo terminar, se apodero de sus carnosos y rosados labios, en ese instante Hinata se derritio en los de el, andadas de confeti y fuegos artificiales se vieron por todo su interior, en el de ambos, basicamente era su primer beso real para los dos, pero estaban seguros que eso no se sentia en un beso que le dieran a otra persona, era un beso unico, especial, pasional y romantico.

Hinata rodeo el cuello de Naruto atrayendolo mas a ella y enredando en sus dedos la melena rubia, el se apoyo con una mano sobre el pasto, y la otra fue directo a la cintura de la chica, la perfecta cintura de la chica. La guerra se desato, Hinata mordio el labio inferior del rubio de manera senusal, el chico introducio la lengua a su boca, provando mas a fondo el delicioso sabor nectar de la chica, ella solto el juego en sus labios y contrataco, la batalla comenzo y ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar, los dos se dejaban llevar por lo que deseaban, y su respiracion aumento al igual que la intensidad del beso.

Cuando ambos escucharon la fuerte respiracion del otro reaccionaron

- Hanabi

- Naruto

Dijieron al mismo tiempo separandose de golpe y sentandose manteniendo distancia. Ambos estaban sonrojados con intensisdad, ambos estaban exaltados.

- Y-yo-yo - la chica trato de hablar.

- Fue mi, mi, mi culpa, lo siento Hanabi - dice rapidamente el parandose y tomando tontamente sus cosas - lo siento, fue mi culpa - y salio de ahi corriendo.

La chica se quedo ahi sentada en sock por algun rato mas, viendo a la direccion en que el rubio se habia ido ¿Como paso todo aquello?

...

**Proximamente leeeemoooon, esperen un poco, no puedo de la nada solo hacer que suceda, la vedad si, pero la historia no tendria logica.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	4. Chapter 4

Un angel expulsado del cielo.

Ghommsita Orest.

Capitulo cuatro: La batalla en una guerra.

...

**La tiro con delicadeza a la cama, de inmediato alzando los brazos quitandose la camisa, la chica devoro tan perfecta figura con la mirada, el se inclino de inmediao hacia ella y la beso desenfrenadamente, la chica rodeo con un brazo su cuello, mientras que con la otra mano desabrochaba sus pantalones.**

**El dejo su boca y comenzo a besar su cuello, cuando la prenda ahi le impidio continuar su camino, el descubrio su abdomen y de igual manera comenzo a besarle mientras retiraba la blusa de su amante, la quito, y entonces ella decidio actuar, lo volteo cambiando de posicion, para probar tan tentador abdomen, el sintio un cosquilleo cuando ella recorria con su lengua un poco mas abajo de su ombligo, hasta donde el boxer le permitia, acaricio la suave piel del abdomen de ella, hasta diriguirse a su espalda, de un habil movimiento desabrocho su sosten. **

**Cambiando nuevamente de posicion con la chica, se apodero de su cuello, de donde fue deesndiendo lentamente, dejando un rastro de fuego por detras, arranco la prenda ya floja y sus pupilas se deleitaron con tan bella imagen, beso con un poco de delicadeza alrededor de sus redondos y bien formados senos, para luego atacar sus pezones, succionando y lamiendo el dulce aroma que emanaba de la piel de la chica, ella gimio y el se exito mas, la chica gimio su nombre gritando, despues de eso, al sentir la errecion de el que el mismo acercaba a su entrepierna, el dejo de acariciar el seno de ella y su mano se diriguio a arrancar directamente el short que usaba, la chica no es quedo atras y retiro su pantalon, ambos quedando solo con la ropa interior en esa parte, el acaricio los muslos de la chica, muy cerca de su intimidad, y escucho claramente como la chica comenzaba a gemir cada vez mas, eso lo hizo comenzar a perder la paciencia, con besos ardientes bajo de sus senos hacia su abdomen y cuando la tela llego sus manos acariciaron por encima de ella la zona, la chica se arqueo un poco por el contacto y el comenzo a retirarla mientras seguia desendiendo con besos, ella volvio a gemir de placer, aun mas fuerte, repitiendo una y otra ves el nombre del chico mientras jugaba de impaciencia y placer con el cabello de él. **

**Mientras que el ya habia comenzado a undirse entre las piernas de ella, besando de ocacion con delicadeza a proposito, ya que esos besos eran los que hacian que la piel de la chica se herizara mas, la chica estaba ya humeda, y el besaba ahora sus muslos, la chica quien casi no habia actuado decidio hacerlo, volteo nuevamente las posiciones y con sus uñas, tanto como con su boca juggaba por el abdomen de chico mientras bajaba de manera no tan lenta, cuando llego a cierto lugar, subio nuevamente su boca a el cuello del chico, mas sin embargo sus uñas jugaban por encima de la tela del boxer, el cual al poco tiempo ya no estaria ahi, ahora el chico era el que gemia al sentir como las uñas de la chica hacian un pequeño roce contra su miembro, despues grito el nombre de la chica cuando ella rodeo aquel bulto y comenzo a mover su mano, frotondalo con rapidez, la chica dejo el cuello de el y hacerco su rostro a la entrepierna de el, el chico sujeto los senos de ella y los masajeaba mientras la chica lo hacia sentir en la gloria mientras jugaba con su lengua con su querido amigo...**

**- ¡SASUKE! - grito Hinata por centesima vez llamando al perdido chico.**

**El reacciono, estaba completamente sonrojado y exitado, no podia creerlo, acababa de tener una fantasia sexual con su mejor amiga ¿Por que? - ¿s-si?**

**- ¿Cual tema sigue?**

**El tomo unas hojas frente a el - E-el movimiento barroco - contesto no sin antes carraspear un poco, para evitar esta ves la voz ronca.**

**Agradecio que la chica estuviera concentrada en la laptop haciendo el proyecto de literatura y no hubiera notado su estado, de la misma manera que agradecio que nadie de sus compañeros lo hubiera notado, miro su entrepierna ¡Estaba...! La tapo rapidamente con su mochila, tratando de bajar su sonrojo.**

**Estaban en diciembre, y el conocia ya desde hace cuatro meses a la chica, siempre la vio como una amiga, despues de tratarla, pero desde la vez que entro al vestidor de las chicas con Kyuubi recien atrapado y viendo como Naruto le arrojaba una toalla con los ojos cerrados, y verla a ella desnuda, no pudo evitar despues de eso verla de repente y notar su belleza, verla como a una mujer y no como a una amiga. Un dia anterior la chica le habia confesado que Naruto y ella se habian besado y que el la habia cubrido cuando se encontraba desnuda, y él no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, aunque aun no comprendia porque, ahora acababa de tener una fantasia pervertida con ella y lo malo era que no se arrepentiria de hacerla realidad ¿Que, pero que demonios estaba pensando? Debia, debia alejar aquellos pensamientos de el.**

**- Ya termine - dijo la chica suspirando y dejandose caer de lado en el pupitre, recostando su ssabeza en las piernas de el - ayer no dormi y ahora tengo sueño ¿Me arruyas?**

**- Hanabi hem, creo que - el chico se puso nervioso al sentirla ahi cerca de - que deberias, Tsk que deberias ir a lavarte la cara con agua fria para ver i se te pasa un poco**

**Ring Ring**

**La chica se levanto al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el receso - tienes razon Sasuke, te veo en el comedor, me compras el almuerzo por favor, te lo pagare llegando - pide mientras sale.**

**El chico deside que seria mejor que el tambien se lavara la cara con agua helada.**

**...**

**Hanabi toma una toalla de papel y se seca la cara, suspira despues de haber tirado la toalla a la basura, relmente ya se lavo la cara tres veces, no quiere llegar al comedor, es cierto, sabe que ese dia Naruto si ah ido a la academia y que se lo encontrara ahi, sera mas dificil finguir y actuar como siempre despues de aquello...**

**- Vaya mira a quien nos encontramos aqui Ino**

**Esa voz la reconocio de inmediato, y al verla por el espejo confirmo que se trataba de Sakura, quien ultimamente trataba de hacerle la vida imposible, desde que llego a la academia, como casi todas las chicas.**

**- ¿Que hay Haruno? - pregunto mientras ahora hacia tiempo lavandose las manos.**

**- Pense que usabas el baño de hombres para no tener que despegarte de Sasuke - menciono con recelo.**

**Ella solto una pequeña risa - No puede ser, lo que los celos provocan, Sakura jamas en mi vida me voy a apegar tanto a un hombre como tu lo haces en un segundo con el - asegura ahora volteando a verla mientras se seca las manos.**

**- Jamas sabre que es lo que Sasuke ve en ti - dijo Karin entrando al baño, escuchando a Hinata dentro.**

**- ¿No Karin? - pregunto la pelinegra arrogando el papel humedo a la basura - Yo si, a una amiga**

**- ¿Amiga? - se burlo la chica - aseguro que solo ve en ti a una burlgar prostituta**

**Algunas chicas que es encontraban en el baño observando todo rieron.**

**- Karin, jamas me eh llevado bien contigo, pero te doy la razon - dice la pelirosa.**

**- Jamas eh insultado a alguna de ustedes, y si lo hacen conmigo no me importa mucho, aunque siempre me preguntare si algun dia van a dejar de ser ciegas - menciona Hinata sin preocupacion, diriguiendose a la entrada.**

**Pero al llegar a donde Sakura y Karin se encontraban estas le empujaron y las demas la rodearon.**

**- Sakura que dices si por hoy hacemos una tregua**

**- Que curioso Karin, iba a proponerte lo mismo**

**La pelinergra les vio severamente - no me importa nada con ustedes mientras sigan cegadas por sus celos - quizo avanzar de nuevo.**

**- No te iras de aqui sin escucharnos engreida**

**...**

**Naruto sabia que en cualquier momento "Hanabi" llegaria, sabia que no sabria como actuar, ni siquiera sabe que es esa confucion dentro de si, tampoco sabe porque Sasuke se molesto o con quien, lo unico que sabe es que tiene que volver a probar los labios de la chica, lo necesita, como si fuera una droga.**

**Metio el ramen a su boca mientras escuchaba a shikamaru quien explicaba un par de modificaciones en la pista secreta.**

**- Otto-san dijo que nos daria la letra terminada en una semana y media, cuando llegara - comento.**

**Entonces todos comenzaron a hablar sobre la pista, mientras el seguia en su ramen preguntandose porque Hanabi no llegaba ¿Ya no quiso sentarse con ellos por su culpa? ¿Se cambio de escuela? No, debia dejar de pensar tonterias, Sasuke habia comprado dos almuerzos, de seguro la chica llegaria en un par de minutos, debio de entretenerse en algo.**

**- ¿Donde esta Hanabi? - pregunto Kiba - Necesitamos tambien su opinion**

**- Vendra pronto - contesto en seco el Uchiha.**

**- ¿No creen que la academia se ve un poco mas sola de lo normal? - pregunto Shikamaru examinandola.**

**- Si verdad, hay muchas mesas vacias**

**Una cabellera rubia llego de la nada a ellos - trato de, pero ellas, esta en, yo no - dijo exaltada.**

**- ¿Que pasa Ino? - pregunta Sai, extrañado, igual que todos.**

**Tenten llego detras de la chica con Ayame, pero la segunda siguio derecho, hacia las oficinas de la academia - Casi todas las chicas estan golpeando a Hanabi en el baño - dijo alterada.**

**- ¡¿QUE?! - preguntaron todos parandose de golpe y corriendo al baño de mujeres.**

**Tenten los siguio - ¿Como paso? - pregunto Lee.**

**- Ella se defendio, pero despues todas la atacaron - explico tontamente.**

**Llegaron al lugar, estaba lleno, de hombres y mujeres, un sin fin de gritos se escuchaban por todos lados, pero los chicos desesperados se abrieron paso muy rapido, la chica no se quejaba, pero pudieron saber donde estaba.**

**Sakura y Karin sostenian la melena de la ojiperla, mientras le daban unas seguidas patadas, al igual que muchas mas chicas.**

**Sasuke y Naruto gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron a ella - ¡BASTA! - con rabia, tanto que asustaron a todos, y se alejaron de la chica.**

**La pelinegra se encontraba tirada en el suelo, tenia la ropa rasgada, moretones por todos lados y sangre corriendo por sus antebrazos y piernas, se habia cubierto la cara, y esta se encontraba casi intacta, cuando la descucbrio se podia apreciar en su rostro pequeños rasguños, hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca y otro bajando por su frente, pero esta ultima sangre no le correspondia a ella.**

**Los chicos se acercaron rapidamente a ella, la chica respiraba con dificultad, le habian sacado todo el aire, gracias a las patadas que resibio en el estomago, se intento sentar, los chicos le dijieron que no lo hiciera, pero ella no obedecio, y le tuvieron que ayudar a sentarse.**

**La chica se limpio la sangre que salia por su boca y levanto la mirada viendo a las chicas que igualmente le veian.**

**- Par de montoneras - solto en una pequeña risa, cerro los ojos mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor, recargandose en la pared, nadie decia nada, solo la miraban con preocupacion y algunas mas con arrepentimiento y sin embargo tambien con enojo - Escuchen mi respuesta - menciono antes de abrir los ojos y mirarles fijamente - No abandonare Konohagakure, ni tampoco renunciare a la amistad de Sasuke y Naruto ¿Entendieron?**

**Ambos chicos sintieron impotencia y rabia al escuchar eso ¿Todo habia sido por ellos?**

**- ¡¿Hicieron QUE?! - pregunto Naruto sujetando fuertemente su pantalon.**

**- ¡¿Son estupidas o que?! - pregunto sasuke parandose de golpe y sosteniendo por el cuello de la camisa a Karin y Sakura, quienes le miraron con horror al verle tan enojado - Siempre han sido molestas, pero hoy las eh aborrecido, ¡USTEDES...!**

**- Detente Sasuke - llamo Hinata, haciendo que el chico las soltara bruscamente.**

**- ¡Apartense! - dijo una furiosa directora, quien venia con Shizune la enfermera, todos abrieron paso.**

**Rapidamente llegaron a la chica y la subieron en una camilla, la chica cerro los ojos lentamente.**

**- No, Hanabi, abre los ojos no te duermas - dijieron el rubio y el pelinergro tomando ambos su mano, la chica dio un pequeño apreton a los dos y sonrio, agradecido.**

**La sacaron de ahi, rumbo a la enfermeria, los chicos de la banda fueron tras ella, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada desaprobatoria a las chicas.**

**- Quiero el lunes a todos los padres de las chicas junto con ellas a primera hora en el teatro de la escuela ¡TODAS! - advirtio Tsunade antes de salir.**

**Curaron a la chica de todo lo que pudieron, le vendaron el abdomen y la dejaron reposar por algun rato.**

**- Sera mejor que te llevemos al hospital Hanabi - dice Shizune.**

**- No, estoy bien gracias - respondio ella.**

**- ¡Estas loca! Debes ir - dijieron los chicos de la banda.**

**- Solo muerta me llevan a ese lugar - dijo ella.**

**- Razona Hanabi, debes ir - regaña Sasuke.**

**- Podrias tener algun daño grave - apoya el rubio.**

**- No ire chicos, no puedo - dice ella incocientemente.**

**- ¿Por que no puedes? Tsk, dejate de cosas y accede - dice el pelinegro.**

**La chica se da cuenta de lo que dijo, hay muchas razones por las cuales nunca ah ido a un hospital, y ahora una de ellas, es la causa de que ella no es Hanabi y la descubririan gracias a los documentos y la imagen que sale en el registro con ese nombre.**

**- Si insisten en llevarme me clavare una ajuga en el cuello y una ves muerta me llevan**

**- Hump, eres molesta, si presentas complicaciones no me importa si te amarro con cadenas, te llevare**

**- Y yo lo ayudare ttebayo**

**- Nosotros tambien**

**La chica sonrie tiene unos grandes amigos - los adoro chicos**

**Kurenai-sesnei entra a la enfermeria - Hola chicos, me mando Tsunade-sama ¿como se encuentra Hanabi?**

**- Estoy bien sensei, gracias - responde ella.**

**- ¿Segura? - la chica asiente - bueno ¿tu sabes que tu tambien te encuentras en problemaas cierto? - la chica vuelve a asentir.**

**- ¡Ella? - preguntan los chicos ¿Que no ven como la dejaron?**

**- ¿Me podrias decir que paso Hanabi? **

**La chica asiente nuevamente y comienza a relatar...**

**- Nos topamos en el baño y ella se burlo de mi, cuando le dije que yo no queria problemas y que me dejara se burlo mas, me dio una cachetada y Karin llego y se metio entre las dos para que no nos pelearamos, despues de una discucion entre yo y Karin contra ella comenzo a insultarnos mientras nos jalaba del cabello, ella y yo nos defendimos, pero tomo una escoba y comenzo a darnos de palasos, las chicas que estaban ahi interfirieron y ella las ataco de igual manera, al poco tiempo ellas comenzaron a enojarse y es defendieron, ella siguio burlandose aun cuando ya estaba en el suelo y las izo enojar mas, asi es como Hanabi termino de esa manera, yo y Karin estabamos entre ellas tambien porque sabiamos que ya se habian pasado - Relato Sakura al maestro Asuma.**

**- Cuando yo llege ella empujo desprevenida a Sakura al suelo tirandola, sin darle oportunidad de ponerse de pie comenzo a patearle, yo interferi y comenzamos a pelernos las dos, despues varias chicas intentaron separarnos, pero ella les golpeo tambien haciendolas enojar, para cuando nos dimos cuenta Hanabi estaba siendo golpeada por un monton de chicas y nosotras entendiendo que estaba mal interrferimos - ralato Karin a la maestra Mitarashi Anko.**

**- Yo solo me defendia...**

**- Ella comenzo con todo...**

**- La chica me golpeo...**

**- Yo trate de ayudarla solo recibiendo un mal trato de su parte...**

**Y de igual manera que a Hinata, todas las chicas eran interrogadas por separado, por diversos maestros.**

**- La verdad, eso fue lo que les dije, las hice enojar y terminamos en esto - respondio la pelinegra con total seguridad.**

**- ¿Solo eso tienes que decir? - pregunto la maestra esperando mas.**

**- Prefiero no dar detalles, las personas siempre tratan de protestar a su favor y en contra de otras, y no quiero ser ninguna de esas dos, asi que prefiero dar un resumen asi, yo como una involucrada, prefiero dar un testimonio enfrente de las demas involucradas, seria mas facil, ademas no recuerdo mucho, ni siquiera recuerdo bien como llege al rincon del baño - respondio ella.**

**- Bien, pero recuerda, todas tienen que estar aqui el lunes**

**La chica fue llevada por los miembros de la banda a su casa, los examens de la ecsuela se suspendieron para la siguiente semana, y ese viernes los miembros de Kyuubi se quedarian hasta tarde con la chica. Quienes a ecepcion de Naruto quien ya habia ido, se sorprendieron al ver donde vivia.**

**- Hanabi espero y no te incomode la pregunta pero ¿Por que vives sola en esta enorme mansion, que hay de tu...? **

**- Preferi vivir sola en Japon y esta mansion es de la familia - respondio ella de inmediato.**

**Todos los chicos se quedaron callados viendola acoasdoramente.**

**...**

**Hinata llego diez minutos tarde a la reunion que harian para determinar la situacion causada por el pleito del dia viernes en la academia, la chica iba aun vendada del abdomen y los antebrazos, podia caminar bien sin al parecer dolor alguno, ya no tenia rasguños en la cara, ni heridas. Kushina se habia disculpado por no poder ir a visitarla y dio a Naruto una pomada para la chica, la cual funciono muy bien.**

**Toco la puerta, ya que esta se encontraba cerrada. Tsunade la directora abrio y le señalo que entrara, todas las alumnas de la escuela se encontraban ahi, incluso Tenten y Ayame, ya no estaban los padres, se habian ido minutos antes. Hinata se sento en un lugar vacio que estaba al frente y miro a Ino parada frente a todos, todas las miradas se encontraban sobre ella, la directora carraspeo y todas dejaron de verla para poner atencion.**

**- Muy bien señoritas...**

**...**

**Fin, esto fue algo improvisado, pero bueno.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Chapter 5

Un angel expulado del cielo.

Ghommsita Orest.

Capitulo cinco: Un regalo para si mismo.

...

**- Jamas sabre que es lo que Sasuke ve en ti - dijo Karin entrando al baño, escuchando a Hinata dentro.**

**- ¿No Karin? - pregunto la pelinegra arrogando el papel humedo a la basura - Yo si, a una amiga**

**- ¿Amiga? - se burlo la chica - aseguro que solo ve en ti a una burlgar prostituta**

**Algunas chicas que se encontraban en el baño observando todo rieron.**

**- Karin, jamas me eh llevado bien contigo, pero te doy la razon - dice la pelirosa.**

**- Jamas eh insultado a alguna de ustedes, y si lo hacen conmigo no me importa mucho, aunque siempre me preguntare si algun dia van a dejar de ser ciegas - menciona Hinata sin preocupacion, diriguiendose a la entrada.**

**Pero al llegar a donde Sakura y Karin se encontraban estas le empujaron y las demas la rodearon.**

**- Sakura que dices si por hoy hacemos una tregua**

**- Que curioso Karin, iba a proponerte lo mismo**

**La pelinergra les vio severamente - no me importa con ustedes mientras sigan cegadas por sus celos - quizo avanzar de nuevo.**

**- No te iras de aqui sin escucharnos engreida - dicen ellas tapandole el paso.**

**La chica retrocede dos pasos y les mira de manera despreocupada - ¿Que quieren? Ya les eh dicho, no creo que quieran arreglar las cosas entre nosotras, asi que quitense**

**- No es si quieres o no niñita, nos vas a escuchar - exlcama la peliroja.**

**- Asi que escucha con atencion, que no te lo repitiremos - menciona Sakura acercandose a la pelinegra y golpeandole en el pecho con un dedo.**

**Todas las demas chicas se juntaron mas, acorralandola completamente.**

**- Te alejaras de Sasuke y Naruto este mismo dia, asi como mañana no te queremos ver mas en Konohagakure - hablaron todas las chicas en el baño.**

**La chica no cambiaba su rostro de despreocupacion, aparto la mano de Sakura, la que la pelirosa usaba para golperle el pecho con el dedo remarcando las cosas que decia - No me interesa - fue su simple respuesta, despues abrio su camino al medio empujar a Karin y Sakura, las mismas chicas tomar su cabello el cual jalaron y la hicieron retroceder de golpe.**

**Hinata suspiro - chicas realmente no deben hacer eso - hablo con tranquilidad.**

**- Perdona querida - dice Sakura sacandole el aire del estomago.**

**- No escuchamos bien tu respuesta - apoya Karin haciando lo mismo.**

**La chica solo izo un pequeño gesto de dolor, tomo un poco de aire, y en un rapido movimiento tomo las muñecas de las chicas, de la mano con la cual ellas le sostenian, haciandolas girar de atras para enfrente de ella, torciendoles la mano - Realmente no deben hacer eso - repitio soltandolas.**

**Sakura sobo su mano, al igual que la peliroja, fulminando con la mirada a la chica, la primera abandono su muñeca para soltarle una fuerte cachetada a Hinata, haciandole hasta girar la cabeza (no completamente solo hasta donde es puede), seguidamente Karin izo lo mismo, regresando la cabeza a donde antes.**

**Hinata suspiro y les miro sin entender - dejenme reflexionarlo, ustedes dos se han aliado para cachetearme en el baño, obligandome a que me aleje de unos chicos, a los cuales probablemente nunca les hablen en su vida, me quieren simplemente quitar de su camino porque consideran que valen menos que yo, como para ganarme o algo asi, Que triste - dice mirando a todas las chicas, que tienen instinto de matarla - No voy al salon de belleza, no me hago faciales o manicure, tampoco me lleno de maquillaje o visto a la ultima moda, ni siquiera soy muy femenina, pero la relalidad es que una chica como yo logro conseguir en tres dias lo que ustedes no han podido en años, su amistad, su confianza y cariño ¿Jamas se han preguntado porque?**

**- Claro, porque tu fuiste directo a rebolcarte en su cama - contesta Sakura.**

**- Estan mal, realmente mal - asegura la chica.**

**- No nos importa lo que pienses de nosotras, te sacaremos una respuesta positiva - asegura Karin acercandose a ella y tomandola bruscamente por el cuello.**

**Hinata la aleja de ella, sin perder la paciencia - dejate de tonterias y sueltame**

**- Entonces como tu lo quieres - dice Sakura y Karin acercandose a la chica y comenzando a agredirla, jalarle el cabello y soltarle golpes.**

**Claro que Hinata no se iba a dejar, trataba de quitarselas de encima, pero las chicas seguian golpeandola y jaloneandola, despues de un par de minutos mas chicas llegaron al baño, rodeandolas mientras reian por la situacion, mas sin embargo nuevas chicas se unieron en contra de Hinata, ya que esta comenzaba a tomar ventaja sobre las dos chicas, pronto, por el mero lujo de divertirse, quisieron desnudar a la chica, todas las que intentaron hacerlo terminaron mal, aunque la chica estuviera bien agarrada recibiendo uno y otro golpe, jamas dejaba de defenderse.**

**Pronto tiraron a la chica, la comenzaron a patear en el suelo y ella trataba de pararse mientras descontaba algunas chicas, pero sus intentos eran en vano, la cantidad vencia a su fuerza, la pelirosa se agacho y tomo la melena de la chica y comenzo a arrastrarla mientras las demas le seguian propinando un sin fin de patadas, Hinata llevo sus manos al encuentro de la agresora que la arrastraba, tiro fuertemente de ellas, logrando que esta cayera de frente, encima de ella,, las chicas ayudaron a que esta se incorporara bien y posicionarse enfrente de la chica para propinarle algunos puños en la cara, Hinata luchaba por mantener cubierta su cabeza mientras pataleaba y se movia, el cuerpo encima de si se retiro, pero enseguida pudo sentir como le era arrojado una y otra vez el bote que era de metal para la basura, del cual se protegia atravezando sus piernas.**

**Se pregunto que pasaria si no las detendrian ¿Se atreverian a matarla? ¿Como es que chicas se atrevian a rebajarse a tal cosa? La sed de venganza y celos estaba consumiendolas.**

**Nuevamente sintio como era jalada por su cabello, ahora por dos personas que la arrastraban, trato de quitareslas, pero las patadas ya se estaban diriguiendo tambien a su cabeza, y un fuerte golpe podria dejarla inconciente, y no podia permitirse eso, porque si le seguian pateando en la cabeza podia morir de muerte cerebral.**

**- ¡Ya dejenla! - escucho un par de veces la voz de Tenten, Ayame y hasta la de Ino, quien al parecer tambien fueron agredidas por su culpa.**

**La puerta del baño se abrio nuevamente, cuando Ino salio corriendo por esta, chicos que pasaban por ahi entraron al baño para observar y tratar de ver que golpeaban, o a quien, se volvio a abrir cuando Tenten y Ayame salieron corriendo tambien. Hinata parecia un muñeco de divercion.**

**Cuando la puerta se abrio nuevamente los miembros de Kyuubi entraron rapidamente, se abrieron paso por el monton de gente y alejaron a las chicas de Hinata.**

**Al poco par de segundos ella se sento. La chica se limpio la sangre que salia por su boca y levanto la mirada viendo a las chicas que igualmente le veian.**

**- Par de montoneras - solto en una pequeña risa, cerro los ojos mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor, recargandose en la pared, nadie decia nada, solo la miraban con preocupacion y algunas mas con arrepentimiento y sin embargo tambien con enojo - Escuchen mi respuesta - menciono antes de abrir los ojos y mirarles fijamente - No abandonare Konohagakure, ni tampoco renunciare a la amistad de Sasuke y Naruto ¿Entendieron?**

**Y eso no era mas que la verdad, estaba siendo mostrado ante las chicas y los maestros en el teatro de la escuela, habia sido grabado con una camara que Ino y Sakura habian escondido en el baño, para que grabara el momento en que ella renunciara a Naruto, Sasuke y Konohagakure para despues mostrarselo a toda la academia. Material que despues Ino entro a la directora.**

**Los maestros no podian estar mas que molestos por la actitud de las chicas, y ellas no podian estar mas que avergonzadas por su comportamiento.**

**- No puedo aceptar este tipo de comportamiento en mi academia - llamo Tsunade - estoy desepcionada de todas ustedes ¿Como es posible que los hombres se comporten mejor? Aqui no les educamos para eso ¡Me va a doler mucho cuando tenga que expulsarlas y entregar este video a las autoridades! - Todas se alteraron ante esa advertencia - ¡SILENCIO! - acallo a todos - Diganos ¿Que es lo que piensa usted señorita Hanabi, que espera para sus compañeras?**

**Todas las miradas es pocisionaron en ella, ya lo habian visto, era la victima del caso, si hirio a alguien mas solo fue en defenas propia - ¿Que espero? Espero que dejen de ser cegadas por sus tontos celos y se den cuenta de la realidad, espero que dejen de vivir solamente ilucionadas y que luchen por lo que anhelan, no que solo esperen a que es cumpla de la nada sus sueños**

**El silencio reino, a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron a la chica ella no tenia ni el mas minimo remordimiento, y les estaba deseando algo bueno a quienes pudieron matarle, era casi imposible que existiera un ser tan bueno en la tierra.**

**- ¿Quieres decir que no tienens rencor y que solo esperas algo mejor para todas? - se atrevio a preguntar Ino - ¿Por que?**

**Hinata miro a la directora y ella asintio dandole señal de pocisionares se frente con todas, a su lado - Escuchen esto - pidio una vez a lado de la directora - Se los dije ayer, Naruto y Sasuke no vieron en mi una chica ilucionada por ellos en cuanto les vi, ellos vieron una amistad, la mayoria de todas ustedes estan enamoradas de Sasuke y algunas de Naruto, pero dicen amarlos sin siquiera conocerlos, sin siquiera saber sus defectos, sus virtudes o sus gustos, cuando yo entre a la academia me los imaginaba de cierta forma, pero al tratarlos descubri que eran de una completamente distinta, yo los eh llegado a estimar mucho, porque son unos grandes amigos, y de igual forma pienso que les agrada mi compañia por ser la unica chica que se ah acercado a ellos ofreciendoles una amistad, y sin juzgarlos o amarlos solo por su apariencia, tampoco puedo odiarles o guardarles rencor a las personas, el rencor es un mounstro que se alimenta de odio, y entre mas crezca mas parte de tu vida formara, apagara la luz en ti, te quitara la facilidad de constuir y reparar tu camino, te haras mas dificil lo dificil ¿De que me sirve tener rencor? Eso solo me afectaria a mi, consumiria mi vida en la oscuridad y arrastraria a otras personas conmigo y eso no es lo que quiero, el perdon es un regalo para si mismo, es regalarse paz y tranquilidad**

**Tsunade sonrio a la chica, era una chica especial que valia la pena - ¿Que haras entonces?**

**- No se que decida hacer usted Tsunade-sama, pero yo no pondre algun cargo o queja en contra de mis compañeras, les dare mi perdon y una nueva oportunidad de ir por un camino mejor**

**...**

**Bueno, y por decreto de la directora Tsunade, las chicas de la escuela, a eccepcion de Tenten, Ayame y Hinata, harian el haceo de los comedores, salones y organizarian el baile de celebracion de Navidad, cosa que era una tortura.**

**Hinata se recupero completamente en esa semana, y las situacion con Naruto al parecer se olvido y ambos continuaron actuando como siempre, Sasuke se comenzo a procupar al tener mas fantasias con su amiga, acuaba normal, como si nada pasara, pero evitaba quedarse con ella a solas por todos los medios, afortunadamente por ser tan cauteloso nadie le noto eso.**

**- Tsk, que molesto, siempre es asi todos los años**

**- Bueno yo tengo que ir a hacer compras para rellenar mi lacena, si quieres esa alguna opinion mia, podemos ir los dos - suguiere la ojiperla - se que no te gusta ir solo de compras con Naruto, pero tambien se que tu solo tampoco sirves en un centro comercial, aunque todos los demas miembros de la banda tambien iran a hacer compras, puedes ir con ellos**

**- Asi es Sasuke, todos andaremos como locos buscando obsequios, asi que no te preocupes - anima Kiba.**

**- Que problematico, si no vamos ahora dentro de una semana no habra nada que comprar - recuerda Shikamaru.**

**- Aunque de todos modos no nos salvamos de pelearnos por las cosas unos dias antes, todo por el capricho de las madres - menciona nuevamente el Inozuka.**

**- ¿Pelearse? - pregunta la chica riendo - ¿Por que es que pelean?**

**- Ya sabes Hanabi - contesta Sai - cuando las madres te obligan a acompañarlas a comprar las cosas para la cena**

**- ¿Que cena? - pregunta ella inocente.**

**- ¿Cual cena? La cena por la que arde el interior de tu cuerpo, aquella por la que nace la juventud y la primavera - responde euforico Lee.**

**- No se de que hablan**

**- ¿Que haras los dias 24 y 25? - interroga Sasuke.**

**- ¿Se supone que tendria que hacer algo? - pregunta la chica extrañada. Todos se le quedan viendo raro.**

**- ¿Jamas has festejado noche buena y navidad? ¿No organizas una cena con pavo y regalos? - pregunta Naruto sin creerlo.**

**- Eh festejado entre comillas los dias 24 y 25, pero no se de esas cosas de la cena y los regalos, pense que solo lo hacian en las peliculas y cuentos - menciona ella un poco confundida - ¿Eso es malo?**

**- Claro que lo es, escuchame bien Hanabi, festejaras con mi familia esta navidad ttebayo**

**- Hum, Naruto no quisiera incomodarlos, asi que...**

**- No te hemos preguntado Hanabi, esta decidido, celebraras con nosotros - interrumpe el Uchiha.**

**La chica sonrio un poco dudandolo, no era como si fuera hacer algo ese dia, pero ella no tenia ni idea de que era eso de Navidad.**

**- Bien entonces vamonos todos - dice Lee subiendo a su "baica", como le dicen los chicos a las bicicletas.**

**Al igual que Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sai, Naruto, Hinata y Kiba suben a sus patinetas.**

**Se diriguen al centro comercial de la cuidad de Tokio, que no esta muy lejos de la casa de Naruto, de donde acaban de enasyar y salir, despues de recorrer un buen tramo en el cual Hinata ah estado penastiva, la chica es acerca a Sai y patina al lado de la bicicleta del chico.**

**- Hey me puedes ayudar y decir ¿Que es lo que se tiene que hacer en Navidad? Por favor **

**El chica alza una ceja, realmente la chica no sabe nada al respecto ¿Por que? - Ya sabes Hanabi, das regalos y recibes, cenas mientras te la pasas bien y ya, es todo**

**- ¿Y que se supone que debo regalar? ¿Un letrero que diga navidad?**

**- No, debe ser algo especial, algo que le agrade a la persona que se lo des, no debe ser algo que represente exactamente la navidad, puede ser lo que quieras**

**- Ya veo, gracias Sai - dice ella regalandole una sonrias - eres un chico muy listo, solidario, amable y nada feo ¿Como es que no tienes novia?**

**El chico se extraña por la pregunta, pero tampoco le molesta - Ya sabes, cuando no hay alguien que encaja contigo**

**La chica alza la ceja y lo ve acosadoramente - ¿A si? Yo digo que son excusas, yo conozco a alguien que va a la perfeccion contigo, lo note casi desde que les conoci**

**El chico sonrie con ironia - no lo creo**

**- Ya lo veras Sai - dice la chica saltando un obstaculo y alejandose del chico para acercarse a Sasuke.**

**- Hey, hump ¿Me harias un favor?**

**El chico frunce el ceño al escuchar a la chica - Tsk ¿Ahora que?**

**- Se que faltan quince dias para el 25, pero quisiera pedirte que me consiguieras una foto, donde salgan Naruto y Jiraya-sama juntos ¿si?**

**- ¿Para que?**

**- Es respecto a su regalo, por favor**

**- No creo que a Naruto le guste un regalo que le recuerde a Jiraya-sama - dice el chico volteando a ver al rubio para asegurase de que no les este escuchando, pero el rubio habla animadamente con Lee.**

**- Yo se lo que hago Sasuke, por favor, confia en mi - pide nuevamente ella, hablando firmemente.**

**- Bien, lo hare**

**Cuando llegaron al centro comercial la chica aconsejo a los chicos que podrian regalarle a una mujer, mas bien dicho a sus madres, compro unos cuantos viveres, comieron juntos y despues de recibir una llamada se disculpo y se fue.**

**Los dias fueron pasando, los enasyos de la banda continuaron cada ves mas seguidos, y por cierto Kyuubi tocaria el dia del baile de Navidad, el cual fue decidido que se haria de mascaras para hacer algo nuevo con la celebracion. La pelea entre las chicas seguian, algunas ya no molestaban a Hinata, pero tampoco le veian bien, por su parte Sakura se calmo por algunos dias, Ino se disculpo con la chica una vez, pero ya no se acerco, y Karin igual que Sakura, se calmo. Hinata se ausento mucho por la mayoria de los dias, aunque se veia que hacia algo importante, no decia que. **

**Los dias en que no se ausentaba tanto, era en los dias que la incluyeron en una obra que ni queria hacer, extrañamente le dieron el papel de un demonio que queria terminar con la navidad, un bello demonio que al final terminaba siendo una bella chica que amaba la navidad. Ironico, pero Gai-sensei lo quizo asi.**

**Un dia caminaba aun con su vestuario de demonio por la academia, se diriguia a su salon a tomar su mochila. La escuela estaba casi vacia, ya que habian salido muchos grupos temprano, tarareaba una cancion en ingles, cuando de pronto sintio como una mano la tomaba y jalaba hacia el interior de los baños.**

**... **

**No se, no podia omitir estos capitulos, pero a partir del siguiente la historia ya tomara un mejor trama, claro que estos cinco eran indispensables, pero no muy entretenidos desde mi punto de vista. Esperen el Leeeemooon, se acerca cada ves mas, y habra varios.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, espero que aun les agrade mi historia, a partir de este capitulo la historia se va a concretar mas, siento si los aburri con los capitulos anteriores.**

**No domino el español y mi teclado esta fallando, disculpen mi ortografia.**

**Mas largo, y espero que tambien de su agrado.**

**¿Les gustan los capitulos largos?**

**¿O como normalmente los habia echo?**

**Ghommsita Orest.**

**Un angel expulsado del cielo.**

**Capitulo seis: Noche buena, muy buena.**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

**...**

Despues de cierto incidente entre amigos, los dias fueron pasando, la relacion entre HInata y Sasuke se fortalecio cada vez mas, asi como el deseo de el pelinegro en ver a la chica y el rubio juntos. No hablaban sobre el tema, actuaban normal, como si nada pasara, parecia que hasta habian olvidado aquel beso que tuvieron hace casi un mes, pero asi no eran las cosas. Naruto suspiraba cada vez mas por la ojiperla y ella se comenzaba a enamorar de el sin siquiera saberlo, aquel beso fue todo lo que basto para que Naruto supiera que ella era enviada del cielo para el, y la chica se habia fijado en Naruto mucho antes, desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas, era mas que nada que por eso no podia sostenersela, aunque la chica no tenia ni idea del gran amor que nacia dentro de si hacia el rubio, y aunque a veces consideraba al chico, nunca se acerco de tal modo a el.

Era dia veintitres de diciembre, Minato llegaba de sus viajes de trabajo para estar con su familia festejando los siguientes dias, Naruto y Sasuke estaban acorralados por Kushina para los preparativos de la comida que harian el dia del baile Navideño en la escuela, donde todas las familias festejarian ese dia. Los demas chicos de la banda tambien estaban amarrados por sus madres, ya que a cada familia le toco hacer algo para el dia, todos estaban ocupados.

Las chicas de la academia en vez de estarle ayudando a sus madres con lo que les tocaba, se dedicaban a asaltar las tiendas de ropa para conseguir un bonito atuendo para el dia siguiente. Y mas al rato las madres sustituian en eso a las hijas.

A Hinata le habia tocado ya que Minato no estaba, encargarse de que todo para que los chicos tocaran estuviera bien, luces, audio, instrumentos, y aparte le habia tocado decorar la pista de baile. Pero la chica no se aparecio en todo ese dia en la academia ni en ningun lado, habia desaparecido de la tierra por completo.

Afortunadamente al dia siguiente, tampoco se aparecio en el dia, y unas personas al parecer profesionales fueron a hacer lo que le tocaba a ella. La celebracion comenzaria a las 7:00 p.m. Asi que no habia mucha apuracion porque apareciera tan temprano, pero a los chicos ya les extrañaba eso.

Y cuando eso se noto aun mas era a la hora que ya habia empezado la celebracion y ella aun no se aparecia.

- Ya calmense - pidio Minato a su esposa y su hijo - llegara, algun inconveniente habra tenido

- Vamos Mina-chan ¿No te esta consumiendo la curiosidad y las ansias por conocer a la Hanabi de la que tanto nos han hablado? - pregunto la peliroja ajustando su mascara, porque ya habia dicho que el baile era de mascaras.

- Pues si, al fin conoceremos a su gran amiga, pero ten paciencia, no la vallas a secuestrar en cuanto la veas - si Minato no dudaba que Kushina secuestrara a la chica de la que notablemente Naruto estaba enamorado, ella como madre la investigaria y calificaria.

- Sasuke no te despeges de ella - dice Naruto sabiendo que eso tambien es cierto, aunque ignorando la parte en que ellos saben que le gusta la chica, asbe que aunque no le guste su madre la investigara al todo.

Sasuke asiente a la peticion de Naruto, no quiere ni imaginar que hara su madrina con "Hanabi" cuando la vea, con la peliroja nunca se sabe.

- Chicos, tenemos que abrir el baile ahora - dice Sai llegando a la mesa de ellos.

- Pero Hanabi no ah llegado - dice Naruto.

- Pero las cosas estan en perfecto estado, ella ah mandado a que alguien se asegure de eso, todo esta en orden para empezar

- Vayan hijos - dice Minato prometiendo con la mirada vigilar a la peliroja.

- Bien

Ambos se van, se reunen con los otros miembros en el escenario y comienzan a ponerle ambiente a la noche buena, algunos comienzan a bailar al ritmo del rock o pop, otros como los padres, se reunen a hablar de diversoss temas.

Llegan las ocho de la noche, y una desaparecida Hinata al fin llega a la academia, antes de entrar se coloca su mascara y hace una llamada para despues entrar finalmente. Mira a Kyuubi tocando en el ecenario y se dirigue a la mesa asignada, la mesa se encuntra sola, con algunas pertenencias de Naruto y Sasuke sobre ellas, sonrie al escucharlos tocar y encender tanto la pista como el ambiente en la noche, recuerda algo y saca su celular, para despues hacer una busqueda en internet.

Despues de averiguar lo que queria, comienza a escribir un largo mensaje mientras tararea las canciones que los chicos tocan.

Los chicos de la banda estan a todo lo que dan, aun no se percatan de la llegada de la chica, pero ellos estan seguros que esa noche ahi va a estar. Todos los miembros llevan un traje negro con una desacomodada corbata color roja, y el tipico converse rojo tambien, no es de ellos ser muy elegantes, oh, y claro su mascara era igual, negra con formas y brillos blancos combinados con rojos.

La chica esta centrada en su celular, y aunque algo ah comenzado a incomodarla, aparenta que no es asi.

Minato se llama tonto al dejar por un momento su charla con Kakashi y buscar con la mirada a su esposa, quien hace un momento estaba hablando con Yoshino y ahora se encuentra en la mesa persuadiendo con la mirada a una chica quien al parecer es Hanabi.

Hinata deja de ver la pantalla de su celular y lentamente voltea a su derecha para encontrarse con una observadora peliroja - ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunto con una amable sonrisa, pero confundida.

La peliroja solo la sigue viendo.

La chica ahora voltea a su izquierda, donde se acaba de pocisionar un nervioso rubio - hola - dice la chica sintiendose mas incomoda que nada - ¿Ustedes son...?

- ¿Tu eres Hanabi? - pregunta la peliroja de la nada.

- Hum, si

- ¿Te gusta el ramen?

- Oh, hum, si claro

- ¿Que tan rara y no aceptable eres?

- ¿Co-como?

- Kushina deja a la chica ya, no la interroges - pide Minato - hola Hanabi, soy el papa de Naruto - dice extendiendo su mano.

- Gusto en conocerle - responde ella sonriendo.

- Yo soy su mama - menciona Kushina tomando la otra mano de la chica agitandola rapidamente, mientras le sigue viendo examinandola.

- Mucho gusto - dice ella un poco confundida pero sonriendo.

- Naruto no exagero cuando dijo que eras extramadamente linda - menciona Minato llamando la atencion nuevamente.

Hinata se sonroja al saber que Naruto dice eso y al obviamente sospechar que su papa se la esta consiguiendo a el - ¿N-na-naruto?

- El dice muchas cosas de ti - dice la peliroja jalando su mano que aun sosteniene y viendole raro.

- Oh todo el dia habla de ti - menciona Minato mientras tambien jala la mano de la chica haciendo que voltee a el.

La chica se pregunta cuando soltaran su mano y porque la presionan asi.

- A veces no, de echo casi nunca dattebane

- Pero si no hay otro tema que toque

- No otro tema, muchos

- Relacionados con ella

- O con sus amigos y Sasuke ttebane

- Que le diriguen hablar de nuevo de ella

- Pero Sasuke le interrumpe

- Para hablar de ella tambien

- Y del ramen

- A Sasuke ni siquiera le gusta tanto el ramen

- Pero a Naruto si

- Quien nos ah dicho que a Hanabi tambein le gusta

- Pero a puesto que no tanto como a mi

- Que importa, le gusta ¿o no?

Hum... Hinata no entiende nada, solo puede ver como las mascaras de los papas de Naruto se agitan cada vez que aprietan mas su mano y dicen algo nuevo, apuesta que su mano esta morada en ese momento.

- A puesto a que no me dara un nietecito ttebane

- Si es niña o niño que importa, seran sus hijos y tus nietos

- Pues yo quiero un niño

- ¿Y por que?

- Porque le pondria Ydoshi

- ¿Que tal una nieta? Se llamaria Ytamy

- ¿De donde sacaste ese nombre? ¿Una antigua novia?

- ¿Que? No, solo me gusta, lo juro

- ¿Seguro? No me mientas ttebane

No sabia porque exactamente, pero Hinata estaba sospechando que si seguia por mas tiempo enmedio de aquellos dos, terminaria lastimada por la madre de Naruto.

- Etto...di-disculpen - trato de hablar.

- De veras, lo escuche cuando aun no sabiamos si Naruto era hombre o mujer y en el caso que fuera el segundo le hubiera puesto asi, ademas tu fuiste mi primer y unica novia

- Entonces fue con alguna de esas con las que trabajas

- ¿De que hablas?

- Etto...

- Le crere mas a mis puños que a ti

- No espera, te digo la verdad, me gusta ese nombre, es mi segundo nombre favorito de mujer, el primero y el mas lindo del mundo es el de Kushina, lo juro, lo juro

*Ring Ring*

Jamas lo considero de esa manera pero... ¡Benditos sean los hostigosos mensajes de las compañias de celular que llegan a cada rato!

- Señores a sido todo un placer conocerles al fin, ahora veo de donde saco Naruto su carisma y personalidad inquebrantable, es bueno conocer gente nueva, y mas si son como ustedes, por ahora les pido una disculpa, los dejare un momento para relizar una importante llamada, ahora vengo para seguirnos conociendo - dijo rapidamente con una sonrisa mientras agitaba de nuevo las manos de ellos, quien todavia se las sostenian, trato de encontrar por donde salir, pero estaba sin opcion con esos dos ahi axficciandola, asi que sin querer cayo de espaldas cayendo de la silla.

Minato la ayudo a levantarse, y ella aun sonreia, pero con un gesto de dolor en el rostro ¡No se le pudo ocurrir una mejor salida!

- Con su permiso - y se retiro mientras se acomodaba su vestuario.

Minato y Kushina se miraron inmediatamente.

- Kushina, te pedi que no te acercaras a ella sin mi

- Ha ¿Y al rato me pondras una correa o que?

- No, es solo que tu no tienes un buen manejo sobre tus celos de madre

- La chica es Miss Lindura en persona, mi bebe solo cayo embobado en su imagen

- Claro que no, tu has oido como describe a Hanabi, Sasuke tambien

- Son alusinaciones de ellos, les tiene embrujados con su carita de muñeca

- Pero si es muy simpatica y amable ¿No la has escuchado?

- Es una rara dattebane

Y otra pelea entre "Miss Celostina" y el "Suegro del año" comenzaba.

...

La celebracion era todo un exito.

Los chicos de Kyuubi tomaban un descanso despues de varias canciones continuas, la hora de la cena estaba a punto de llegar, y habia filas y filas de personas quienes mandarian "anonimamente" un baston de chocolate a quien desearan.

Los chicos se separaron, a eccepcion claro de Naruto y Sasuke quienes eran un chicle. Saludaban a unos cuantos padres, amigos y conocidos, pero Naruto estaba impaciente por llegar a su mesa.

- Basta dobe

- Quiero ver a Hanabi dattebayo

Sasuke jamas vio tan impaciente al rubio por ver a Hanabi ese dia, tal vez el chico exageraba al extrañarla por esos casi dos dias que la chica estuvo ausente haciendo no se que, no la verdad el tambien la queria ver ahora era inevitable extrañarla, pero claro Sasuke no lo diria.

- Sigo pensando que ese nombre no le va, pero ¡Ya deja de jalarme del traje dobe! Y de una vez te advierto, si no se lo dices mañana no amaneces

- No te preocupes, lo prometi y yo jamas fallo a mis palabras ttebayo, ya vereas te... - Naruto cayo al llegar a su mesa.

- Tsk ¿Que pasa, por que te detie...?

- Solo sigues incistiendo con defenderla para que no te recuerde a "Ytamy" ttebane

- Pero si ya te repeti que yo no conozco a ninguna Ytamy, te lo pido mi amor, ya olvida a Ytamy

- ¿Te oiste? dijiste "olvida a Ytamy" y no "olvida el nombre de Ytamy" entonces si existe ¿Verdad?

- Te juro que no conozco a alguien que lleve ese nombre - repite Minato bajando la cabeza casi llorando.

- Hum... Otto-san, Okaa-san... - menciona Naruto viendo nervioso como toda la gente ve a sus padres, no es de verguenza o algo asi, pero si siguen viendo a su madre y ella se da cuenta, es probable que ella les saque los ojos para que no se le vuelvan a quedar mirando.

- Oh mi bebe hijo mio Naruto - dice Kushina abrazando abrumadoramente al rubio - pequeño, muy pequeño aun bebe hijo mio Naruto

Los chicos alzan las cejas interrogando al rubio mayor que ya alzo la mirada - Lo siento - pide el - la perdi de vista unos segundos

- ¿QUE? - preguntan ambos entendiendo, Naruto saltando de los brazos de su madre.

- ¿Y donde esta Hanabi? ¿Se la comio? - pregunta paranoicamente Naruto al no ver a la chica ahi.

Kushina le da un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo - ¿Quien me crees que soy ttebane?

- ¿Do-donde esta Hanabi? - pregunta Sasuke.

- Salio afuera a hacer una "importante llamada" - contesta Kushina imitando a la chica en la ultima frase, y haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

- No me habia percatado que hablara asi de gracioso - dice la pelinegra riendo de manera inocente y sin mala intencion.

Los chicos voltean a ver a la chica. Sasuke sonrie, era la primera vez que veia a "Hanabi" hacer algo de chicas, ser femenina, y no le iba nada mal hacerlo.

- Tsk Hanabi pareces otra, es mas ¿Donde escondiste a la real?

- ¿Bromeas Sasuke? - pregunta la chica divertida mientras se acerca mas - la deje amarrada en casa

- Hump - fue la respuesta por parte del Uchiha mientras sonreia de medio lado.

La ojiperla ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver a Naruto detras de Sasuke, quien estaba inmovil.

- Hola Naruto - dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Naruto parecia haber viajado mentalmente al paraiso, Hinata o "hanabi". Usaba un vestido color blanco con detallados lila fuerte, el cual llegaba casi hasta la rodilla, usaba unos preciosos tacones plateados y llevaba sujeto su cabello en media coleta, dejando el suelto caer por sus pechos, su mascara (o mejor dicho antifaz, si eso era la "mascara de todos" como un antifaz, pero para evitarme la pena de decirle de esa forma que no se si la escribo correctamente, le diremos mascara) era blanca con brillos y figuras color rosa y lila fuerte, que llevaba en la parte superior derecha la forma de una luna en cuarto menguante. Su maquillaje era ligero, peros sus ojos detras del antifaz era preciosos, su labios eran cubiretos por una pequeña capa de brillo que los hacia ver mas rosados... y antojables.

Minato miro alternativamente a la chica y a su zombie hijo, reacciono y le dio un "sape" para que el rubio menor tambien reaccionara.

- Ho-ho-hola Hanabi, cuanto tiempo sin verte - menciona nervioso y sonrojado acercandose a ella regalandole una sonrisa - feliz noche buena - y sin mas le da un fuerte abrazo.

La chica voltea verla de perfil un poco sonrojada por el cariño que le transmitia en ese instante, ni siquiera tenia idea que se daban abrazos por noche buena, que supiera era por Navidad solamente, pero, reacciono casi inmediatamente, aunque no pudo bajar su sonrojo.

- Pero si me has visto hace dos dias - menciona cerrando los ojos para luego corresponder su abrazo - feliz noche, Naruto

Kushina izo acto de maldad, es decir, de precencia.- Feliz noche buena a todos - menciono metiendose enmedio de ellos, separandolos - Hey Kakashi, comienza con el programa de una buena vez ttebane

Kakashi sabia que significaba desobedecer a la peliroja, asi que de un magico movimiento aparecio inmediatamente en el ecenario frente a todos.

- Hey buenas noches a todos, les invito a todos a tomar su lugar correspondiente en sus mesas, es hora de servir la cena

Si, hasta su aburrido caracter desaparecio, ya saben, la magia de las fechas. Pronto aparecieron varios meseros que comenzaron a servir la cena: Dos piezas de pavo, ensalada, pure de papa y extrañamente tambien una racion de ramen, era lo que habia por cada plato, eccepto el de Kyuubi, quien solo era un pavo entero, y al decir Kyuubi no me refiero a los miembros de la banda, si no al cachorro de Naruto que parecia grinch vestido de Santa.

- Mientras todos disfrutan de su cena, haremos entrega de los bastones de chocolate - anuncia Kakashi señalando a un Santa con tales dulces, quien es Gai-sensei acompañado de Lee, quien de la nada se vistio de duende.

Sasuke recibio una cantidad aproximada de bastones de 230 y tantos.

Naruto recibio la mitad de eso (quieran o no Naruto tambien es guapo y tiene algunas escondidas admiradoras, no crean que todas se las mando Hinata, ella ni en cuanta con ese rollo)

Minato, un padre de familia que se supone no deberia de recibir, recibio un poco mas que Sasuke.

Sakura recibio un poco menos, casi nada, que Naruto.

Ino recibio tambien. Al igual que Karin y otras chicas de la academia.

Los chicos de la academia en generla no recibian tantos, ya que la atencion de todas las chiccas estan en alguien mas.

Y Hinata recibio una cantidad mayor a la de Naruto, no sperando la de Sasuke, pero si pisandole los talones.

- ¿Y que es esto? - pregunta la chica tomando un baston y mostrandoselo a sus amigos de mesa.

- Un baston de chocolate - respondio Sasuke.

- Ya se que es un baston de chocolate ¿Pero por que me los dan?

- Te los envian admiradres secretos - contesta Naruto apretando un chocolate en su mano haciendolo pedazos, jurando que si no fueran anonimos los enviadrors de esos cholates los mataria ¡Ella era suya! Aunque todavia no lo supiera, ni el estuviera al 100 seguro.

- ¿Admiradores secretos? ¿Bastones de chocolate? - se dijo a si misma la chia - ¿Que los bastones tienen que ser de dulce sabor menta o algo asi

- Asi eran, pero casi nadie los comia y desaprobechaban los dulces, por eso cambiaron a bastones de chocolate - respondio Sasuke bebiendo soda, sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Pero porque chocolate? ¿Que tiene de especial? - volvio a preguntar, ya que la chica es muy curiosa ttebane.

- Te dije que era rara - menciono Kushina solo a Minato.

Hinata destapo uno de los dulces y lo probo - Pero si es delicioso - *o* - no entiendo porque no me dejan comerlo, es el paraiso en tu boca - (Se equivoca, el paraiso en tu boca es cuando alguien te besa, como Minato, Naruto, Sasuke o Itachi, eso es mas bien el cielo en la tierra).

- ¿Jamas habias probado el chocolate? ¿por que Hanabi? - pregunto Minato.

La chica puso pausa a su devora al escuchar la pregunta - imperactividad - contesto al azar - algunos me aceleran demasiado

- Ya veo, entonces Hanabi ¿Es cierto todo lo que me han contado por telefono Naruto y Sasuke?

- Oh, pues no se lo que le haigan dicho exactamente

- Videojuegos, Manga, Anime, Skateboard, Musica, Idiomas, Breakdance - enumero el rubio - ¿Que mas me falta...?

La chica se sonrojo un poco sin evitarlo, sus amigos les habian comentado que habian hablado con sus padres sobre lo "genial" que era ella. Pero jamas penso que fuera tan a detalle - Hum, bueno, algo asi

- Vaya, una chica amante de todo eso, eso ah llegado a lo mismo que Kushina - menciono el rubio.

La chica se extraño al escuhar eso, estaba segura, que era la unica chica con esos gustos - ¿enserio? Sorprendente

- Kushina me gusto por su talento en la musica, me sorprendio con sus vicios de videojuegos y manga, me enseño que si podia aprendiendo a patinar, y sin duda tambien me dejo sin palabras su extenso conocimiento, bueno, siendo la presidenta de Uzumaki Life no es de sorprenderse

- ¿Uzumaki life? - repitio la chica arrugando las cejas - Entonces...

- Si es ella la exitosa Kushina Uzumaki, creeras que es exagerado de mi parte hablar asi de ella, pero con todo eso, su belleza y su buen corazon fueron lo que me enamoraron de ella, es inevitable hablar asi de ella - menciona tomando las manos de la ahora sonrojada peliroja.

- Al contrario, soy afortunada al conocer un amor asi, de esos no se ven hoy en dia

- Asi es ttebane

...

La noche paso iba pasando, y por mas que los amigos del rubio lo "aventaban" a que hiciera su acto prometido con Hinata, el lo evitaba, ya que, su seguridad desaparecia frente de la chica al intentar hacer eso, los nervios llegaban no se de donde, el siempre fue muy seguro respecto a todo lo que decidia, pero al querer hacer dicha cosa y acercarse a "Hanabi" pensando en hacer eso, hacia que sus piernas temblaran casi perdiendo el control sobre ellas y cayendose.

Pero esperen por algo Minato gano el premio a el "Suegro del año".

- Hanabi - llamo a la chica quien hablaba sospechosamente con la maestra de musica, Kurenai-sensei - ¿Me harias un favor?

- Claro, con gusto

- ¿Podrias hacer que tome animos para la siguiente ronda y toque?

La chica arrugo la cejas de confuccion - Por supuesto ¿A quien, que le paso?

- A mi hijo - menciono mientras señalaba a Sasuke cargando a Naruto a la fuerza - has que mueva el bote

Sasuke literalmente le arroja al rubio, y huye con su padrino.

Hinata y Naruto se ven uno al otro - ¿Has que mueva el bote? - pregunta ella.

- hum... - el rubio retira su mascara y dirigue su mirada hacia donde Sasuke y Minato sostienen a Kushina, quien por alguna razon quiere ir a evitar algo entre ellos dos - bu-bueno...

Hinata ve algunas señales detras de Naruto, son los demas miembros de la banda haciendoles señales, bailando entre ellos mismos, parodiando, dandole a entender a la chica algo, que ella no entiende bien.

*Jamas ah bailado con una chica en su vida, y Sasuke lo tiene bajo presion, tu eres a la que mas confianza le tiene, ayudale*

Fue el mensaje convincente por parte de Shikamaru.

Hinata sonrio, no le sonaba mas que a una excusa, pero por alguna razon importante para el rubio tenia que bailar,y se notaba por el teatro que hacian sus padres y sus amigos que era importante, y se ella podia ayudrle al rubio en eso, lo haria.

Tomo las manos del rubio y de manera delicada lo diriguio a la pista de baile, el chico quedo confundido, pero interiormente aliviado.

Hinata interiormente temblo, la cancion que estaba era tranquila y romantica ¿no se pudo esperar a una super movida en la que cada uno bailara por su lado? agacho un poco la mirada y extendio su mano dandole a entender a Naruto que la tomara.

Naruto no podia creerlo, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no tenia regreso ¿Que pasaria? ¿se desmayaria? estaba sumamente nervioso. Desperto de sus lios y confuciones cuando la chica extendio su mano para que el la sujetara, segun sabia en un baile con las canciones que se tocaban, habian dos formas de bailar, una era cuando la pareja se tomaba una mano, la mujer pocisionaba su ora mano en el hombro del hombre, y el en la cintura de ella, y la otra...

Se recordo como llego a aquello. "Hanabi" la chica a la que Sasuke y a veces el decian que no le quedaba su nombre llego. Llego ofreciendoles una sincera amistad y mostrandoles una forma un poco diferente de ver la vida y a las chicas.

El era el chico obsesionado de amor por Sakura, una chica a la que intento conquistar incluso con la ayuda de "Hanabi". El se enamoro de Sakura desde niños, cuando la chica era amable y buena con todo el mundo, cuando la chica le sonreia y ayudaba a su projimo, cuando le hablaba tan bonito como nadie.

Pero cuando "Hanabi" llego y con la peticion de el la ayudo a tratar de conquistarla, izo hasta lo imposible para que el lo lograra, hasta que un dia paro "No puedo ayudarte mas, no puedes estar detras de ella sin que ella lo valore o tan siquiera lo note, te aydare con quien quieras, pero que sea alguien que te merezca" Con esa frase lo dejo pensando.

"Hanabi" era una buena amiga desde que llego a la academia y a su vida, era amable, era sencilla, era divertida, era especial, sincera y directa. Entonces ¿Por que una chica como ella pensaria que alguien como Sakura no lo merecia? Sakura era bonita, coqueta, directa igualmente, era lista y era de caracter fimre y duro, pero no era mas amable, cariñosa con todo el mundo, ya no ayudaba mas a su projimo, de echo, hacia lo contrario, ya no reflejaba una luz de esperanza y calidez, era fria y dura, con un solo proposito: Sasuke.

Tal vez no era bueno, educado o era egoista, pero al comparar la respuesta de una chica como "Hanabi" con Sakura, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, y tiro la venda de sus ojos. Entonces una luz lo cejo, sonara grosero tal vez, pero Sakura quedaba como un pequeño bombillo a lado de un sol como "Hanabi".

Y fue como centro su atencion en ella, lo cayo y se lo nego incluso mucho, pero despues de aquel beso en casa de ella hace casi un mes no pudo negarlo mas, no la amaba, la queria y le gustaba por tanto, pero estaba seguro que no tardaria mucho en llegar a amarla.

Se lo comento a su amigo, y a su padre, no directamente, pero les dio a entender lo que sentia.

...La otra pocision... Naruto evadio la mano de Hinata y paso ambas manos alrededor de su cintura acercandola a si mismo, la chica se sorprendo por el acto de el y solo paso timidamente sus brazos por el cuello de el.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo lento de la musica, ella sonrojada, y el sin el mas minimo rastro de inseguridad, esa seguridad llego como por arte de magia.

- Hanabi ¿Por que peleas tanto por nuestra amistad? - pregunto de la nada.

La chica alzo la mirada, pero no le vio a los ojos - ¿Co-como?

- Sakura y las otras chicas no te quieren mucho por mi culpa y de Sasuke, y aun asi a ti no te importa y peleas por nuestra amistad

- Se eleguir mis amistades muy bien - fue la simple y sincera respuesta de ella.

- ¿Pero porque nosotros? ¿Como es que tuvimos el honor de ser tus amigos, especificamente yo?

- Bueno... tu eres un chico que tiene un iman que atrae la amistad de quien sea, tienes el don de hacer cambiar a la gente, tienes una determinacion inquebrantable, una energia y vibra de calidez, luchas por lo que quieres, inspiras a que la gente luche por lo que quiere de igual manera - era cierto, no era algo que inventara, mas sin embargo estaba un poco mas sonrojada, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba asi - y tu sonrisa ilumina el universo entero, me gusta

Naruto estaba sorprendido, sonrojado y con un cosquilleo en el vientre - ¿enserio? ¿de verdad crees eso de mi?

- H-hi

¿Y el habia tenido dudas? - Te quiero Hanabi - solto expresandolo relmente.

La chica se atrevio a mirarlo un par de segundos a los ojos, comprobando lo que decia, dejando de bailar, y apartando la mirada enseguida, por insinto ella se movio, tratando de apartarse, pero el chico la abrazo aun mas dejando esa posibilidad.

- Si lo rechaza morira ttebane

- ¿Como? No Naruto, tu no...

- Escuchame por favor - interrumpio el - solo esuchame ¿Si? - espero un seguno por una respuesta, la cual no llego indicandole que continuara - tengo mis razones, tu fuiste una buena amiga desde que llegaste a la academia, eras amable, sencilla, divertida, especial, sincera y directa. Entonces, Sakura era bonita, coqueta, directa igualmente, era lista y era de caracter firme y duro, pero no era mas amable, cariñosa, ya no reflejaba a la persona de la que yo me habia enamorado, y fue gracias a ti que me di cuenta, tal vez sea grosero compararlas, pero tu fuiste en un segundo para mi, lo que ella no fue en tantos años, tu mirada, la que siempre me evades, tu tierna sonrisa y tus mejillas sonrojadas, tanto como tu canto me conquistaron

- ¿Me has escuchado cantar? - pregunto la chica sorprendida.

- El dia que ibamos a estudiar y me perdi en tu mansion te escuche, no hay nadie que cante mas hermoso que tu, ni los mismos angeles, y bueno, yo queria pedirte una oportunidad de conquistarte, de luchar por ti contra quien sea, de enamorarte, y volver a besar tus adictivos labios

La chica no podia estar mas roja, el aire le comenzaba a faltar, por dios, se lo habia prohibido y negado exageradamente, pero no podia mas. Llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de el y lo acerco para besarlo, el chico feliz contesto.

El beso era tan lleno de amor, de magia, de sentimientos, que hacia que sus involucrados se perdieran en el tiempo, y ese beso se hiciera infinito.

La peliroja inflo las mejillas al verlos, Sasuke, sus amigos y Minato sonrieron con orgullo, las aficcionadas de Naruto la fulminaron con la mirada o se echabn a llorar, los maestros estaban sorprendidos, y el fotografo de sociales y el periodico escolar, capturaba aquella imagen...

...

No soy para nada romantica, antes digan que lo intento, cuando veo una parejita acaramelada digo Wuuaa, que empalagoso.

Espero que les haya gustado, ni siquiera lo tenia planeado, de echo nunca planeo mis fics, solo escribo y ya, no me gusta leerlos ni revisarlos hasta que acabo completamente, asi que disculpen todos mis errores.

Gracias a los miembros de KDTS, Barbienunca, Minatosexy, Hokagebipolar.

Seeck Orelybe (esos nobres son mios porque los usas eh) antonella,hatake.k

Hinako uzumaki hyuga, Yuki Jonico, Y claro Alvaraiz, etc.

Gracias por leer mi loca y extraña historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, hola, para esta hora 11:35 a.m en Mexico. Ya hubiera acabado este capitulo, pero bueno, a penas voy a comenzarlo porque me di cuenta (si lo se sopy una distraida) que tengo que escribir yo la cancion que se supone que escribiria Minato y no yo, pero bueno, yo le doy vida en este fic y por ende me toca escribir la cancion, ya la escibi hasta la mitad, desde que me desperte a las siete y ahorita me aburri y mejor me puse a escribir.**

**Y si los tengo esperando el Lemon, en el siguiente capitulo se los juro que ya habra un mente perversa trabajando, aunque soy nueva en eso y jamas aclaro JAMAS eh tenido practica en eso, ya que soy muy joven aun, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda la relatacion, creo que me pondre a leer de nuevo todos los fic de Aniyasha y sere una profesional en el tema. Haha, si ella es la maestra.**

**Bueno, bueno, parezco cotorra los dejo con el fic:**

Un angel expulsado del cielo by: GHOMMSITA OREST.

Capitulo siete: La voz.

DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.

...

_**Se separaron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**_

_**- Señores soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo ttebayo- grito el chico feliz mientras Hinata se reia sonrojada - Kyuubi subamos a rockear al escenario **_

_**El rubio sube a Hinata con el al escenario y los demas miembros felices suben tambien, Naruto da su guitarra electrica a la chica y le indica que cancion quiere que toque, da las señales a los demas chicos y comienzan a tocar, la chica muestra sus grandes habilidades con el intrumento, siguiendoles el prendido ritmo a los demas. Y entonces Naruto comienza a hacer de las suyas y le canta a la chica con Sasuke en un dueto, una rockera cancion de amor.**_

_**Despues de algunas canciones mas, en las que el grupo a puesto el ritmo y ambiente hasta en las rocas, la chica deside bajar del escenario, y al hacerlo, por alguna extraña razon quiere correr al ver a Kushina Uzumaki.**_

_**- Tu - llama amenazante la peliroja acercandose a la chica, Minato alcanzandole por atras intenta detenerla, pero no lo logra - tu!**_

_**La pelinegra se sorprende al ver a la peliroja abrazandole mientras grita - Bienvenida a la familia... si mi hijo sufre te mato - esto ultimo se lo susurra al oido.**_

_**El cuerpo de Hinata siente miedo y extraña felicidad, pero la sonrisa de Minato la tranquiliza un poco.**_

_**Despues de esto la chica se disculpa y sale de la academia prometiendo regresar en algunos minutos.**_

_**Los chicos tocan su ultima cancion justamente a las doce de la noche, cuando Navidad a llegado a Japon.**_

_**Todos gritan aturdidoramente - Feliz navidad Konoha - y comienzan a abrazarse unos a otros mientras todos se riegan entre otros.**_

_**- ¿Hanabi? - pregunta Naruto buscando a su ahora novia por todos lados.**_

_**Los miembros de la banda, quien ya solo faltan por darle su abrazo a "Hanabi", la buscan igualmente, al ultimo terminan reuniendose todos en la busqueda.**_

_**- Minato-san dice que salio por un momento**_

_**- ¿Pero a donde salio? Es hora de abrazos y regalos ttebayo**_

_**- ¡Sai! - grita Ino desde lejos buscando al pelinegro, este se drigue hacia ella.**_

_**Hinata se divisa a lo lejos con un carrito que tira con la mano, en donde trae varias cajas de regalo.**_

_**- ¡Hey Hanabi! - Naruto hace señas y la chica los localiza - Aqui ttebayo - dice mientras va a su encunetro.**_

_**La chica, junto con Naruto llegan hasta donde los demas, el rubio ya viene dandole su abrumaodr abrazo de Navidad.**_

_**- Hey chicos feliz navidad - saluda ella tomando la caja de encima de todas, se dirigue a Kiba le da un abrazo y se lo da.**_

_**- ¿Que es esto Hanabi? - pregunta Kiba extrañado.**_

_**- Sai me dijo que diera regalos especiales a personas especiales, y todos ustedes son amigos muy especiales - Naruto carraspeo - bueno eccepto uno - corrige un poco sonrojada.**_

_**- Esto esta humedo - comenta Kiba refiriendose al regalo - ¿Me trajiste un litro de leche? Por que me encanta la leche**_

_**- Bueno, creo que es entonces un regalo doble - comenta la chica divertida.**_

_**- Woooooo - dice Kiba sacando un cachorro blanco de la caja - un nuevo amigo**_

_**- Supuse que te encantan los perros por como tratas a Kyuubi, espero y te haiga gustado**_

_**El cachorro se identifica de inmediato con su nuevo dueño, y la quimica entre ambos es notable - Gracias, es fabuloso, necesita un nombre ¿dime Hanabi que nombre te gusta?**_

_**- No se ¿taquito?**_

_**O-o**_

_**- Bien - dice el pelicastaño emocionado - esta decidido, se llamara Akamaru**_

_**-_-lll**_

_**- El siguiente es para Lee**_

_**A Lee le regalo lo que mas imagino que necesitaba, que por suerte acerto, una maquinita de baile, si el chico siempre baila en los ensayos, en la academia, en los bailes obviamente, en la calle, dormido... bueno tenia sus razones para regalarle eso.**_

_**- Te prometo disfrutarla hasta el fin de mis dias, hasta que la juventud en mi renasca de nuevo, hasta que...**_

_**- Este es para el prolematico, Shikamaru - la chica tomo un estuche de una guitarra y se lo da, es obvio que el regalo es una gitarra.**_

_**- Gracias, hace tiempo que queria una**_

_**- No me mientas, tienes como cinco Shikamaru - desmiente la chica - abrela**_

_**El chico no sabe para que, si ya sabe que es una gitarra, pero bueno... - Woooo - si aunque parezca broma el chico grito de emocion. La guitarra que Hinata le obsequio no era cualquier guitarra, era una de las guitarras preferidas de Jonh Lennon, el mayor idolo de Shikamaru, y no solo eso, estaba autografiada por el.**_

_**- ¿Como conseguiste eso? - pregunto Sasuke y Naruto curiosos.**_

_**- Digamos que solo le quite el polvo y decidi darsela a alguien que adorara tanto a Lennon como mi fallecido abuelo que en paz descanse**_

_**- Genial simplemente eso Hanabi, eres genial - decia Shikamaru en otra dimencion.**_

_**La chica comprendia ahora porque daban regalos en Navidad, era una enorme alegria ver a otros sonreir por algun regalo que de corazon les diste.**_

_**- Vengan - señala Hinata a Naruto y Sasuke diriguiendose hacia Kushina y Minato, al llegar les extiende un obsequio a Naruto y sus padres, el de Naruto es uno al parecer pequeño, ya que es una cajita. **_

_**Despues les pide que la acompañen afuera de la academia.**_

_**- Aqui se supone que deberia estar tu regalo Sasuke - menciona ella rascandose alrededor de la mascara, ya que ah comenzado a picarle, pero aun se la quiere quitar, saca su celular y ve la hora - si aqui deberia estar ya- Un automovil, o mas bien sus luces se ven a lo lejos - Oh, alla viene**_

_**- ¿Me compraste un carro? - pregunta Sasuke extrañado, el ni siquiera tiene permiso de manejar.**_

_**- Algo asi**_

_**Cuando el automovil llega a ellos todos, Minato, Kushina, Naruto y Sasuke se quedan boquiabiertos.**_

_**- ¿Como es posible? - pregunta Minato acercandose al vehiculo.**_

_**- Lo investige, tu padre fue Fugaku Uchiha, un gran corredor, y si bien se este es el auto de carreras con el que gano la copa de oro universal ¿no?**_

_**- ¿Y tu, co-como? - pregunto Sasuke atonito.**_

_**- Note que lo admirabas muho y no tenias ningun recuerdo de el, y bueno, movi el oceano para conseguirlo, ya sabes el dinero lo consigue casi todo - respondio ella.**_

_**- ¿Dinero? - pregunto Naruto - ¿Como es que tu tie...?**_

_**- Hay dinero en mis manos que jamas eh usado a mi beneficio, ni siquiera un peso, y bueno, pense en algo bueno, si ese dinero se gasta para conseguir algo como esto, no el automovil o los regalos caros, si no la sonrisa y felicidad de ustedes, entonces no hay mejor forma de gastarlo - respondio las dudas de ellos - lo que me recuerda, todavia falta el regalo de ustedes**_

_**- ¿Como Hanabi? ya nos has dado un obseqio antes de salir - recordo el rubio mayor.**_

_**- ¿Eso? Solo fue un pequeño detalle - menciona mientras se acerca al auto y toca la ventanilla.**_

_**De inmediato un joven sale de el automovil - fue un placer conocerle, lo dejo en sus manos - menciono dandole las llaves, para despues subir a otro carro que ya estaba ahi y retirarse.**_

_**Hinata da las llaves a Sasuke - esto te pertenece - dice colocandolas en sus manos y regalandole una sonrisa.**_

_**Sasuke feliz le da un sincero y fuerte abrazo.**_

_**La chica despues se dirigue a la puerta trasera de el auto (si se que los carros de carreras no tienen cuatro puertas, y solo tiene las puertas delanteras que creo que ni se abren, pero ustedes imaginenselas) y la abre, se inclina hacia dentro y extiende su mano.**_

_**- Hola querido amigo - habla dando la mano a alguien dentro el vehiculo.**_

_**Todos estan atentos a quien saldra por esa puerta.**_

_**- Espero que realmente disfruten su regalo - desea la chica viendolos con cariño.**_

_**- ¿Papa? - pregunta Minato atonito, al igual que los otros tres.**_

_**El peliblanco los ve extrañado.**_

_**- Ero-sennin - suelta Naruto lanzandose a abrazarlo al igual que Kushina y Minato.**_

_**Mas sin embargo el peliblanco no responde a sus abrazos.**_

_**Minato toma a Hinata por los hombros con emocion y nostalgia - ¿Como? Explicame por favor**_

_**- Jiraya-sama ah perdido la mayoria de su memoria, no recuerda mucho - responde.**_

_**- ¿Que? - dice Minato volteando a ver devuelta a su padre.**_

_**- ¿Como le encontraste? - pregunto Kushina desde su lugar.**_

_**- En ocaciones me eh ofrecido como voluntaria para causas nobles, y una vez ayude en un centro de rehabilitacion, Jiraya-sama se encontraba en uno de ellos en Corea, el fue encontrado en mal estado por aquel pais, y como recibio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo perder la memoria, no recordaba mucho y lo unico que supieron de el era su nombre, pero no su apellido ni su nacionalidad, ni nada, asi que quedo en uno de esos centros, donde le fueron rehabilitando, le dieron trabajo y un hogar, y yo, cuando Sasuke me brindo una foto de Naruto y el lo reconoci - dio algunos pasos y se acerco al peliblanco - ¿recuerda que me hablo de su hijo? - El asintio - bueno, pues parece que ya crecio y hasta un nieto le tiene**_

_**El peliblanco examino bien al rubio menor y mayor ¡Era cierto! Aquellos dos se parecian al pequeño Minato que el crio - ¿Minato? - El rubio mayor le abrazo - cuanto has crecido**_

_**...**_

_**Despues de una semana a partrir de eso las cosas mejoraron, Kushina supo que "Hanabi" era una buena nuera y aunque por alguna razon Hinata evadia a los padres de Naruto, ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso.**_

_**Jiraya fue comenzando a conocer lo que habia olvidado, y Tsunade lloro cuando le miro de nuevo "estamos viejos Tsunade" fue lo primero que dijo para subirle los animos, y claro que el los tenia al cien, despues de rencontrase con su viejo amor.**_

_**- Esta genial Minato-san, pero hay una pequeña dificultad - menciono Sai - su cancion es unica, pero claramente nos falta una voz**_

_**- Asi es, que problematico ¿de donde sacaremos una voz tierna y rebelde que se complemente a la de Sasuke y Naruto?**_

_**- Perdone Minato-san pero ¿Por que izo la cancion a voz de tres personas? - pregunto Sasuke.**_

_**- Mi cancion no salia sin la colaboracion de una voz femenina chicos - explico el rubio mayor - quieran o no una cancion de este tipo no es de una banda de rock como la de ustedes, claro, si se puede, pero no todas las madres de los miembros les gusta este tipo de musica, solo ahi dos incluyendo a Kushina ¿Cierto?, la cancion es para tocar el corazon de todas las madres que la escuhen, tenemos que incluir algo de "dulzura" a la cancion si queremos que la cancion tenga un mejor efecto**_

_**- Otto-san tiene razon ttebayo - menciono Naruto - si queremos que nuestra cancion sea especial para las madres tiene que ser asi**_

_**- Es raro que nosotros una banda de rock de puros hombres le preocupe eso, y sobre todo que sea nuestra principal meta - comenta Kiba ¿Y que no tiene razon? - parecemos feministas**_

_**- Tsk - Sasuke toma su lap del escritorio que se encuentra en el salon de ensayo en la casa de ellos - veamos, si la voz mia y de Naruto son diferentes, tiene que ser otra voz que se complemente a ambas, una dulce pero que sea muy prendida ¿no?**_

_**- Exacto Sasuke, de igual manera tiene que alcanzar grandes notas - apoya Minato acercandose al igual que todos a donde esta el buscando algo en internet.**_

_**-Hump - Sasuke a puesto varias canciones de cantantes de musica clasica y de opera - veamos**_

_**El primer resultado es la voz de una mujer que tiene la voz muy gruesa, con potencia pero no dulce, cambian a varias canciones, una y otra.**_

_**- Espera, la voz tiene que parecerse a esa - dice Sai alcanzando a escuchar un pequeño pedazo de una cancion - ponla, es esa**_

_**La cancion comienza, es una mujer que al parecer toca usando un arpa, su voz es dulce y calmada, pero se nota que puede alcanzar grandes espectativas y cantar cualquier tipo de musica.**_

_**- Hanabi - menciona Naruto - esa es la voz de Hanabi**_

_**Todos voltean a verle - ¿Hanabi? - preguntan al uno sono.**_

_**- ¿Has escuchado cantar a Hanabi? - pregunta Sasuke extrañado.**_

_**- Si, y esa es la voz de Hanabi ttebayo**_

_**- Naruto la autora de esa voz es una mujer que estaba en el medio artistico hace mucho, casi veinte años - comenta Minato - su voz era muy especial, pero ella desaparecio del mundo del espectaculo perdiendose en algun lugar del mundo, es mas o menos de mi edad, es imposible que sea Hanabi**_

_**- Esa es la voz de mi chica ttebayo - asegura Naruto sacando su celular - escuchen -Todos esperan a que Naruto haga su llamada, y al Hinata contestar le pone en alta voz.**_

_**- Hey Hanabi - saludan todos al mismo tiempo.**_

_**- Naruto ¿chicos? - se oye desde el otro lado de la linea - hola**_

_**- Hanabi ¿podrias cantar para mi? - pide Naruto.**_

_**- ¿Cantar? Naruto para que quieres que te cante ¿que es lo que se traen entre manos? - pregunta ella algo sospechosa.**_

_**Naruto pone de nuevo play a la cancion y deja que Hanabi le escuche atravez de su telefono - es tu voz ttebayo**_

_**- ¿Hum? No Naruto, disculpa esa no es mi voz**_

_**- Claro que si, de veras, yo te escuche cuando fui a tu casa**_

_**- ¿Eso? No Naruto, te has confundido, si es del dia que eh ido a encontrarte entonces si es una confucion, es solo un disco de grabacion en vivo lo que escuchaste, realmente no me escuchaste cantar jamas - y le daba un gran alivio, era muy penosa - Pe-pero ¿Por que estan escuchando esa cancion?**_

_**- Te recojo en una hora y te lo explico ttebayo**_

_**...**_

Reconocio la silueta de aquella persona instantes antes de que la introdujera a uno de los baños y cerrara la puerta tras de si, algo le pasaba, algo lo habia echo enfadar y sacarlo de quicio.

- ¿Esta todo bien? - pregunto al sentir su mirada penetrarle con intensidad.

Pero el le dio como respuesta un pequeño empujon que la hizo sentar en la taza del baño cerrada, se acerco, se notaba que estaba desesperado, parecia un animal salvaje a punto de devorar a su presa. Acaricio su rostro y cabello con deseo, lo que izo que la chica se asustara al por un momento adivinar sus intenciones.

Ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero el la sento de nuevo de inmediato, ahora sentandose en sus piernas quedando frente a ella, la chica trago duro al sentir la respiracion agitada de el chocar contra su rostro ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Que ocurria? ¿Por que estaba asi?

- ¿Que es lo...?

- ¿Que es lo que me pasa? - completo el acercandose mas a su rostro, si es que era posible - Tu debes responderme eso, tu eres la culpable de esto - aseguro atrapando segundos despues sus labios rosados, aprisionandola.

La besaba con urgencia, con lujuria, con desesperacion, la chica lo desconocio completamente, se asusto mas, pero mantenia la cabeza firme, trato de apartarlo, pero el chico la rodeo con una mano la cintura, acercandola mas, mientras que con la otra mano la acariciaba por todos lados.

El chico dejo sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello mientras desabrochaba el cierre del vestido que estaba en la espalda de la chica, besaba con tanta pasion y deseo que no escuchaba las peticiones para que se detuviera de Hinata, y ella, lo que hacia para apartarlo solo hacia que el chico se exitara mas.

Trato de detener que el chico la descubriera de la parte de arriba del vestido, pero las masculinas manos de el se lo impidieron tomandolas por la muñeca de manera de que a la chica le doliera un poco.

Beso sus labios de nuevo, y aunque forzaba por que la chica lo dejara entrar a su boca ella lo retenia, asi que comenzo bajar, beso su barbilla, su cuello, deando varias marcas roas por la palida piel de la chica, luego solto las manos de ella y comenzo a acariciar por encima del sosten sus pechos, para mientras besar todo aquello que se dejara sin que la tela estorbara.

Hinata comenzaba a asustarse conforme sentia mas erecto el miembro del chico, el cual el hacia que frotara entre las piernas de ella, por encima de la prendas.

A el lo exitaba aun mas que ella se resistiera, era como un lobo comiendoce una caperucita, y es que no pudo evitarlo, despues de haberle visto con aquel atuendo y sola, era como servircele en bandeja de oro.

Pronto el chico comenzo a forjar su sosten para arrancarlo, queria probarlos completamente, devorarlos, morderlos.

- ¡Detente!

Pero los gritos de ella no paraba las acciones del chico, ella tambien luchaba pero para que su sosten se mantuviera donde estaba, en la batalla el dejo de besar su cuello, se puso de pie y en un rapido movimiento la subio a la parte superior de la taza, la sento en la tapa del estanque y sujeto sus manos contra la pared con una mano, luego volvio a sentarse en la tapa del baño y bajo hasta la cintura su vestido y comenzo a besar su abdomen.

La chica comenzo a patalear y a querer zafarse del agarre, pero el chico le sujetaba con demasiada fuerza las muñecas.

Dejo su abdomen despues de probar hasta el ultimo rincon y despues bajo hasta sus piernas descubiertas, comenzo a besar desde la rodilla, mientras lentamente iba subiendo por sus muslos. No queria parar, cada centimetro de la piel de ella era suave, delicioso, como de porcelana, te invitaba a descubrirla y besarla por siempre.

La chica estaba comenzando a dudar que iba a mantener la paciencia para salir de esa, ya que cada vez mas se comenzaba a asustar mas, aunque parecia que le estaba provocando que se llenara de exitacion al chico, ella comenzaba a llenarse solo de panico, el cual trataba de controlar para hacerlo reaccionar a el antes de que fuera tarde.

Por eso le vino una fuerza de no se donde cuando el chico bajaba sus pantaletas rapidamente, logro soltar el agarre de sus manos y trato de separarlo de ella, pero el chico no parecia desistir, parecia que queria penetrarla como estaba, sin que estuviera en lo minimo exitada o humeda, eso le doleria a ambos, lo sabia, despues de eso el error no se podria remediar, se unirian.

- ¡DETENTE SASUKE! - grito con mas fuerza, tomando impulso y empujando al chico haciendo que este chocara contra la puerta del baño, y de igual manera despertandolo de su locura - ¡SOY YO, TU AMIGA!

Ambos quedaron mirandose, el no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer, su mejor amigo, casi hermano no se merecia que el le hiciera eso, no se merecia que el le traicionara de esa manera al tomar a la chica que le habia confesado lo tenia loco, incluso mas que como Sakura lo habia logrado hacer. Su mejor amiga no se merecia que le hiciera eso solo por sus estupidas confuciones. Ellos dos habian echo que la palabra amigo tomara un gran significado.

- Yo... - vomito donde se encontraba, sentia asco de si mismo, ahora lo veia claramente, la chica no era aquella que le invitaba y suplicaba que la tomara todos los dias en sus sueños, la chica era aquella que se habia acercado a el y le veia como un hermano gruñon.

Pero el echo era que el jamas se habia acercado a una mujer como algo mas que una maestra o madre, como lo eran la suya propia y Kushina-san. La chica llego ah enseñarle que no todas las chicas eran molestas, llego a enseñarle algo nuevo y de valor, llego para que el descubriera que no queria estar solo el resto de su vida, y lo vien que se siente tener a una chica a tu lado.

Pero sin querer tambien llego para despertar en si un sucio y pervertido ser que fue capaz de perder la razon por tontos celos provocados por su mejor amigo, y eso lo hacia sentirse peor que una escoria.

La chica se puso de pie - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto acercandose al chico.

Eso lo izo sentir peor, el acababa casi de cometer un crimen y ella estaba aun preocupada por el - soy un asco, soy peor que la escoria ¿Como pude hacer esto?

- Sasuke tranquilizate yo... - La chica iba a poner su mano sobre el hombro de el, pero este lo retiro antes de que lo hiciera.

- Perdoname, lo siento tanto - dice mientras se pone de pie - soy la peor de las basuras - se reprocha mientras comienza a correr.

...

- No Ino, estoy segura que Hanabi solo actuo para quedar como la victima del cuento

- Pero si asi fue, ustedes fueron quien le golpearon - recuerda ella - ni siquiera le dieron oportunidad de defenderse

- Vaya Ino, no me vengas con eso, tu tambien estabas de acuardo con el plan ¿O no?

- No, yo te apoye en la situacion de darle un pequeño susto para que dejara a Sasuke en paz, no en casi matarla, a demas ¿No crees que tiene razon?

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso te has puesto de su parte?

- Tu eres mi mejor amiga Sakura - responde la chica deteniendo la caminata de ambas - pero ni siquiera me gusta realmente Sasuke, no conozco mucho de el aunque lo conozca desde hace ocho años, esta guapo y toda la cosa, pero no creo realmente que sea un chico que encaje contigo o conmigo

- Hablaras por ti misma Ino, que el es la pieza del rompecabezas que me falta a mi

- Yo diria que es la pieza erronea en ti - se asincera la rubia, sabe que es muy probable que la chica es enoje con ella, pero le tenia que decir la verdad - desde que te obesionaste mas por Sasuke, has echo de todo para estar cerca de el, te cambiaste a esta secundaria, aullentaste a todas las chicas que considerabas competencia, Sasuke esto, Sasuke lo otro ¡Es suficiente! Te has echo una chica engreida y sangrona por su culpa ¿Crees que al actuar de esa manera le vas a gustar? Ni siquiera te atrevez a diriguirle la palabra, Hanabi tiene razon, ella se acerco a el como una amiga y por eso se gano su afecto y atencion, cosa que tu y yo no hemos podido hacer desde que lo conocimos por tontas, admiras y sigues los pasos de esa chica en la televicion, y crees que eres como ella, pero ella es una mujer buena, tu solo te disfrazas como ella y piensas que te ven igual que a ella

Sakura miraba con una ceja alzada a Ino, ella habia nacido en cuna de oro y diamante, siempre obtenia lo que queria bajo a cualquier costo, y el Uchiha fue la causa de que ella fuera asi, porque antes la chica era generosa y ayudaba a su projimo con una gran alegria, no le deesaba el mal a nadie, mas sin embargo lo tenia todo, ese chico la cambio desde tres años atras completamente, nunca le hablo o miro, y la chica lo tomo como un objetivo una vez que sus ideas ya no estaban bien.

Abrio la boca para responderle, cuando exactamente el pelinegro la medio empujo pasando al lado de ella corriendo con desesperacion e impotencia.

Inmediatamente tambien la acanzo a rosar la ojiperla, quien paso corriendo de igual manera persiguiendo al chico, mientras le gritaba pidiendo que se detuviera. La pelirosa fulmino a la oiperla, quien ni siquiera la noto en su apuro de alcanzar a Sasuke.

La chica estaba en buena forma, y otras de sus grandes sorpresas, es que corria demasiado rapido, tanto que, alcanzo a acomodarse la ropa y perseguir al Uchiha alcanzandolo en cuestion de minutos.

- Sasuke - dijo haciando que parara sujetandolo del brazo.

- No Hanabi, no me veas, se me cae la cara de verguenza, lo siento demasiado, de verdad yo no... - decia el mientras se negaba a voltear y mirarla.

- Escuchame Sasuke - pide ella mientras hace que la mire a los ojos - todo esta bien, tu te detuviste, reccionaste, nada paso a mayores, todo esta bien

El chico la veia con nostalgia en los ojos - Eres tan buena, yo no me merezco que tu...

- No soy un angel bueno y puro - corta ella - eh cometido graves errores en mi vida, eh pasado por muchas malas experiencias, y eh pasado por pocas tan buenas como conocer a un amigo como tu, no se que fue exactamente lo que paso, pero no hay nada que perdonar, tu no eras esa persona dentro del baño, olvidalo

No podia creerlo, ella era tan buena y pura que pordonaba idoteces como la suya sin dudarlo.

...

_**Y por eso fue que Sasuke se sintio culpable al escuchar a Naruto decirle que confiaba plenamente en el, que seria la ultima persona que pensaria que le traicionaria, y aunque Naruto no lo supiera ¡Asi era! El le habia traicionado al hacer aquello con "Hanabi" aun sabiendo que a el le gustaba mucho, ahora se sentia sucio y el peor de los hermanos, de los amigos ¿Como sacaria esa culpa de si? Eso habia sucedido casi un mes atras de que ellos anduvieran, pero aun asi era una traicion.**_

_**- Karin podria ser - comento Hinata enmedio de los chicos caminando por los de pasillos de la academia - en una ocacion la escuche cantar mientras Sugetzu la hacia de DJ, aunque no se que opine ella**_

_**- ¿Y que tal cantas tu Hanabi? - pregunto Naruto - anda podrias ser tu ttebayo**_

_**- Naruto si canto, pero la verdad no lo hago muy bien y mi voz no encaja con la de ustedes - explico por centesima vez a su novio.**_

_**- ¿Y porque tengo que entrar yo a covencerla? - pregunto Sasuke al detenerse frente a un salon - Tsk, si Karin canta con nosotros sera una gran molestia**_

_**- Intentalo teme - pidio Naruto - le gustas y no te va a negar intentarlo ttebayo - abrio la puerta y empujo a un Sasuke desprevenido hacia dentro - nosotros te esperamos**_

_**Hinata alzo una ceja divertida, eso era lo que hacia el rubio cada vez que queria hablarle a ella a solas, y aunque a veces le decia que solo tenia que decirselo amablemente al pelinegro, Naruto hacia mas por esa opcion.**_

_**Naruto se volteo hacia ella, la llevaba tomada de la mano, y sonrio cuando la chica se sonrojo al verle miralre, eso le encantaba, a pesar de todo, "Hanabi" era muy tierna y timida de echo la que solo el podia conocer, ya que solo con el era asi, y la chica siempre le evadia la mirada a el y a el, una vez que intento que ella le viera, casi se desmaya, no la verdad si se desmayo.**_

_**Tomo sus dos manos, frente a ella, se acerco y le sonrio mientras depositaba un tierno beso fugaz lleno de amor en sus labios - ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?**_

_**- Si, Viernes 25 de marzo del 2013 ¿Por que? - pregunto un poco curiosa.**_

_**- Porque hoy se festeja un dia muy especial ¿Sabes cual? - Si Hinata descubrio algo, es que su actitud comenzo a tornar mayor calidez, ya que su actitud era algo seca cunado entro a esa academia, cuando decidio hacerlo. Y todo era gracias a Naruto, de quien por cierto no se arrepentia ni en lo mas minimo ser su novia.**_

_**Naruto fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que pudo tener, porque el rubio llego a darle todo a su vida, a llenar un gran vacio dentro de si, y a aliviar y hacerla olvidar mucho de su pasado y el dolor en su corazon disminuyo, sentirse amada por un ser asi de maravilloso era la mejor de las suertes, era el paraiso para ella.**_

_**Y si cuando ambos comenzaron su relacion, estaban concientes de que se querian y no se amaban, pero ahora no dudaban en que se amaban.**_

_**Hinata fue haciendoce un poco de amigas gracias a su actitud, y aunque algunas fanaticas de su amigo pelinegro ya no le molestaban, alguien como Sakura si lo hacia, y de sobra, mucho mas que antes. **_**Desde que llego Hinata la vio dura con todas las chicas de la escuela, todas las que tuvieran oportunidad en lo mas minimo de hacerle alguna maldad lo hacian, y mas si implicaba ponerla en ridiculo frente a Sasuke y Naruto, pero la chica cuando sentia que una situacion asi iba a pasar o ya le estaba pasando, simplemente reia por sus "Torpes acciones", arreglaba lo que sea que le hubieran echo, como tirarla, tirarle pintura, arrojarle o culparle por una pelea de comida, mojarla con dudosas sustancias y un sin fin de cosas que pasaban "accidentalmente".**

**Las chicas que mas se encargaban de hacer eso eran Sakura y Karin, quien al mismo tiempo competian entre si, y eso implicaba por competir tambien, en ver quien la molestaba mas que la otra.**

**Y aunque por sus gustos Hinata se izo rapidamente de amigos varones, ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Sasuke mayoritariamente por sentarse juntos y estar en la misma clase donde tambien les encargaban hacer trabajos en equipo y por supuesto en los ensayos, con Naruto casi igual que Sasuke, solo que este no estaba con ella en clases, pero siempre les acompañaba a hacer su tarea, y en ocaciones intentaba ayudarlos. Kiba y Shino eran los siguientes, ya que como la chica practicaba Skateboard al igual que ellos, les gustaba practicar en muchas ocaciones juntos, a veces ellos cinco, porque Sasuke y Naruto salian casi a todos lados con la chica, al igual que ella con ellos, y en ocaciones tambien se encontraban con Sugetsu y Jugo, otros chicos que tambien patinaban y hacian igualmente de DJ. Sin dejar atras a los otros miembros de la banda, con quienes se veia todos los dias en el almuerzo y ensayos, pero eso cambio despues del incidente que tuvieron en el baño, no porque algunas chicas no quisieran hacer algo, si no porque estaban bajo la firma que habian dado para la carta de buena conducta, la cual si violaban en lo mas minimo las expulasrian de la academia.**

_**- No lo se, dimelo tu Naruto - contesto haciendose la despistada.**_

_**- ¿Te lo recuerdo? ¿Realmentes quieres que te lo recuerde? - decia el jugetonamente mientras rozaba sus labios tentando a la chica, llevo su mano cerca de su pecho y tomo algo ahi - ¿esto te recuerda algo o tendre que ser indecoroso en la academie?**_

_**La chica vio sorprendida lo que el chico sujetaba en su mano, casi se habia olvidado de ello - ¡OYE! Donde lo tuviste estos meses - reprocho queriendo escucharse molesta, pero la verdad no lo estaba.**_

_**- Se lo di a okaa-san para que me lo guardara- meciono el haciendo un deje de molestia que tampoco tenia - y vaya que lo guardo muy bien**_

_**- Naruto debo de confesarte que me agrada que Kushina-san sea una madre asi contigo y aunque a veces disimuladamente intenta matarme, le eh tomado mucho cariño - dijo ella sinceramente.**_

_**- ¡Kyaaaaa! - Ambos chicos alzaron las cejas al escuhar el grito emocionado de Karin desde dentro del salon en el que el pelinegro entro.**_

_**Despues escucharon a un molesto Sasuke intentando safarze de la chica, ambos rieron y volvieron a mirarse recordando su platica.**_

_**- ¿Y porque? - pregunto Naruto refiriendose a lo que sostenia en su mano - lo busque durante mucho imaginando que era, y hoy que okaa-san se distrajo logre sacarlo de su poder, y cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto para mi, pero Hanabi, debio costarte una fortuna**_

_**- Es un diamante unico en el mundo "resplandor que no siempre brilla", sus piedras y su cadenas son de oro blanco y es cierto que su valor es muy alto, ya que es uno de mis mayores tesoros, me lo ah dejado una persona muy especial, pero aunque asi fuera previsto por algunos, yo sabia que no era para mi, y cuando lo descubri entre mis cosas casualmente, algo me dijo que era para ti - respondio la chica abrazando a su chico mientras observaba la pieza en su mano aun sujetada al cuello de Naruto.**_

_**- ¿Resplandor que no siempre brilla? Ese es el nombre de el diamante cierto ¿Por que?**_

_**- Me han explicado que "resplandor" se le dio a este collar porque da luz a tu vida cuando le llevas puesto, conoces tus mas bellas experiencias que son las mas importantes de tu vida y "que no siempre brilla" significa que no solo te dara las mas bellas experiencias, si no tambien tus mas grave error te hara cometer si no mereces lo que llevas - explico ella.**_

_**- ¿Como? - pregunto Naruto confundio - no entendi mucho del asunto**_

_**- La verdad yo tampoco entendi cuando me lo dijieron y aun cuando ya lo eh entendido no creo mucho en esas cosas, te lo eh dado porque tu eres muy especial para mi, y ese collar me recuerda cosas tambien muy especiales, las unicas cosas que a parte de ti llenan mi vida de luz**_

_**- Bueno, pero hoy tu y yo tenemos algo privado ttebayo, hoy cumplo cuatro meses de ser el novio mas feliz del mundo, y de tener a la mas tierna, dulce y bella novia del universo, creo que es...**_

_**- Suficiente Hanabi, no conciderare tu proposicion si ella sigue asi - grita Sasuke saliendo como loco del salon con Karin colgando de el.**_

_**- Oh Sasuke-kun, acepto ¡ACEPTO! - decia ella matandolo a besos.**_

_**Sasuke fruncio el ceño y aparto a Karin de el, manteniendola sujetada a una distacia alejada de su rostro, la chica dejo de gritar emocionada, pero sonreia feliz, como nunca se le veia - ¿Por que la elegiste a ella Hanabi? ¿Por que me dijiste que ella y no otra?**_

_**Karin paro en seco impactada por las palabra, volteo a ver a Hanabi sorprendida - ¿Tu convenciste y le pediste a Sasuke-kun que el me hiciera una grandiosa proposicion? - pregunto sin creersela, bueno, ella siempre la trataba mal y como para mandarle a su prospecto a ella - ¿Por que?**_

_**- Claro que lo hice, eres una buena opcion - contesto la chica mirando extrañada a la peliroja - ¿Y aceptas?**_

_**- ¡Claro que acepto! lo eh esperado por cinco años, y se lo gane a la frentona de sakura - contesto ella euforica.**_

_**Los chicos la miraron confundidos - ¿De que hablas Karin? - pregunto Naruto.**_

_**- Ni siquiera me ah escuhado, solo le dije que tenia que hacerle una grandiosa propuesta y ya, hump - menciono molesto el azebache - despues se me lanzo encima, tsk ¿Por que ella Hanabi?**_

_**- Ya te dije Sasuke, su voz es una buena opcion**_

_**- ¿Voz? - pregunto la peliroja mas confundida - ¿De que hablan?**_

_**- ¿De que hablabas tu? **_

_**- Sasuke-kun llego a hacerme una propuesta y acepto, acepto ser su esposa**_

_**- Hump ¿Lo ven?**_

_**- Oh Karin nosotros hablabamos sobre la proposicion de la banda de que cantaras con nosotros una cancion y enviamos a Sasuke a decirte - respondio Naruto - Hanabi dijo que cantabas muy bien y quisimos hacer la prueba de compatibilidad en las voces**_

_**- ¿Co-como?**_

_**- Los chicos necesitan una voz femenina para su siguiente cancion - explico la ojiperla - yo te eh escuchado cantar y les recomende que te escucharan y dieran una oportunidad**_

_**- ¿Entonces esa era la propuesta? - se declaro a si misma tonta por no haber escuchado del todo a el pelinegro - s-si claro, hagamoslo**_

_**- Bien, hemos mandado mensajes y hemos citado a algunas candidatas mañana a medio dia en el auditorio de la academia, haya te veremos - menciono Sasuke dando media vuelta y caminando -tsk, debemos irnos Hanabi, dobe la veras hasta la noche, lo que le tengas que decir**_

_**- Te veo en la noche - dijo Naruto dando un beso a Hanabi en la mejilla - pasare por ti a las ocho**_

_**- Pasas, ya estare lista - respondio ella sonriendole calidamente, luego da la vuelta y alcanza a Sasuke para diriguires a su salon.**_

_**- No faltes Karin - dice Naruto a la chica antes de sacudir la mano en forma de despedida - te esperamos**_

_**- Kushina-san te queria ver hoy - menciona Sasuke mientras caminan de regreso a su salon - como Minato-san se fue de nuevo a la semana de navidad y aun no puede regresar, ella quiere ir a verle y sorprenderlo, pero antes quiere verse contigo por algo importante**_

_**- Hum ¿Importante? - la chica se preocupo y penso algo que realmente no queria que pasara.**_

_**- Dice que te ayudara con un regalo para hoy, y por suerte el dobe estara por afuera de la casa y yo lo distrare de mas para que no te encuentre ahi con mi madrina**_

_**La chica sonrio, Sasuke era un gran amigo, y siempre apoyaba a ella y Naruto en sus lios de amores, desde tres meses despued de conocerse y sin que a ella le gustara aun el chico ¿O si?**_

RECUERDO*** ... - Entonces Hanabi ¿tienes novio? - pregunto maliciosamente Sasuke - digo desde agosto te conocemos, y en estos tres meses no te hemos oido mencionar a nadie

La chica miro a Sasuke tratando de adivinar que pretendia - tampoco los eh oido a ustedes dos hablar sobre alguna chica, bueno, a Naruto hasta hace poco mencionaba a Sakura como alguien a quien pretendia, pero jamas me han comentado sobre alguna novia - dijo igualmente de manera maliciosa.

Naruto comio un pedazo mas de su rebanada de pizza, y miro a sus dos amigos con curiosidad, ambos hablaban con frases raras que hacia que se entendiera que hablaban de algo que no querian decir exactamente, miro al local del centro comercial que se encontraba enfrente ¡Aun no estaba abierto Ichiraku! y tenia que comer pizza con sus amigos, aunque el quisiera ramen.

- Por cierto Naruto ¿Por que de la nada has perdido interes en Sakura? - pregunto con el mismo tono el Uchiha.

- Hum... eh bueno... pues veras, me canse de lo mismo - respondio.

- ¿O te fijaste en alguien mas? - pregunto el pelinegro, la chica se le izo divertido lo que queria hacer Sasuke y miro divertida a ambos tratando de mostrar una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Q-que? N-no se qui-quien te dijo eso teme - señalo Naruto parandose de su silla completamente sonrojado mientras veia avergonzado a Hinata - p-pero no

La chica no comprendio la actitud del rubio al sobresaltarse de esa manera, pero no tadro mucho en darse cuenta.

- Tsk ¿No hasta me pediste que te cambiara de salon para sentarte a su lado? - Sasuke notablemente estaba divertido, hacia dias que habia comenzado a hacer ese tipo de bromas con Naruto y se sobresaltaba y sonrojaba, ahora lo habia intentado hacer frente a Hinata para ver si daba mejor efecto y aumentara su divercion, al parecer asi fue, ya que el chico rubio casi le da un paro cardiaco.

Bueno, Sasuke comenzo a sospechar de Naruto cuando este dejo el aburrido tema "Sakura" de todos los dias y poco a poco ni siquiera la mencionaba, Sasuke era muy inteligente, y rapidamente pudo ver una pequeña atracion del rubio por la despistada "Hanabi" que ni idea tenia, y al armar las piezas con algo de malicia se le ocurio hostigar al rubio insinuando que a el le gustaba Hinata para que se pusiera celoso o simplemente dandole a entender que sabia aquello, por eso Naruto se sobre salto de inmediato al escuhar ese comentario tan obvio del Uchiha.

Hinata miro a Naruto, era evidente que si Naruto le queria cambiar a Sasuke el lugar en su salon para sentarse con una chica que al parecer le gustaba, era obvio quien era ella, la misma que se sentaba junto a Sasuke todos los dias ¡Ella!

Se miraron por algunos segundos, en que la chica interrogaba al rubio con la mirada y el estaba al pendiente de su reccion, que fue esa.

Hinata despego su vista de Naruto cuando escucho una carcajada reprimida del divertido Sasuke, entonces supo que era algo inventado por el para poner incomodo al Uzumaki, y entonces la broma fue de su agrado otra vez, realmente era gracioso ver a Naruto en un estado nervioso y casi a punto de colapsar por la vergüenza.

- Deberias hacerlo Sasuke - dice en tono de complicidad - eh escuchado que aquella chica esta ansiosa por conseguir una cita con Naruto

- ¿Y si la ayudamos Hanabi? - pregunto Sasuke con el mismo tono, sabiendo que ella habia comprendido - la chica se lo merece

Naruto no podia decir nada, a veces balbuceaba nada mas, estaba como un tomate de la verguenza, y ni siquiera sabia porque, tal vez deberia tomarlo como una broma tambien, pero no podia evitar sonrojarse al estar la chica ahi presente. "deberia pedirle un beso ¿no Sasuke?" habia dicho en broma para Sasuke para que este le dejara en paz, pronto se arrepintio.

- Claro qe la chica merece una oportunidad ¿Como la ayudamos Hump? - volvio a mencionar con divercion la chica.

- El dijo que primero le pediria un beso ¿No Naruto? Ella se lo dara sin problemas ¿Verdad Hanabi?

Un silencio divertido para Sasuke e incomodo para la ojiperla y el rubio. Naruto la vio para observar su reaccion, la ojiperla le miro, en ese momento, cuando sus miradas cruzaron, su tranquilidad se desvanecio, rapidamente aparto la vista de ambos chicos y se sonrojaba "Sasuke baka" fue lo que penso al escuchar su carcajada.

_**Si, y el pelinegro hacia esas bromas consantemente, aunque ellos no le daban importancia mas que en ese solo momento, pero despues lo olvidaban.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien, bien, me estoy tardando, para este entonces ya hubiera hasta tal vez terminado, pero mi hermano estaba jugando pensando que era tobi y obviamente no atraveso la puerta de vidrio en mi cuarto, pero si se corto casi toda la mano, ahora estoy sin puertas y haciendo sus deberes, y eso me quita demasiado tiempo, pero bueno, los PM y sus Review me animaron a seguir la historia aunque tenga todo un mundo que atender, perdonen por hacerles esperar, espero que este cap lo recompense.**

**¿Quieren que la historia sea un poco mas larga para darle mas trama o la dejo corta?**

**Un angel expulsado del cielo: Ghommsita Orest.**

**Capitulo ocho: El Sol y la Luna**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

**...**

- ¿Como que no sabes?

- ¿El ramen instantaneo cuenta?

- Ya que es ramen, esta bien ttebane, pero no creas que te perdonare eh - menciono la peliroja apuntando acosadoramente a Hinata.

- L-lo siento, prometo aprender - se disculpo avergonzada la chica.

...

POOOOW

La chica vuelve a sonreir un poco nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza - Chicos, lo siento - menciono jugando con sus dedos.

Kiba y Shino, quienes se habian ofrecido a acompañar a la ojiperla con la mama mas peliroja del mundo, estaban completamente llenos de ingredientes mezclados.

- ¿Como te alimentas mujer? - pregunto Kiba sacudiendose los alimentos de la ropa.

- Lo siento, de verdad, esta es la primera vez que entro en una cocina y me siento algo nerviosa - y no era que a ella le asustara la cocina o algo asi, de echo la chica siempre se aventuraba a hacer algo nuevo cada dia dando lo mejor de si, pero esta vez la mirada y precencia de Kushina Uzumaki le ponian nerviosa, pero vamos la peliroja le miraba de una manera que ponia nervioso hasta a las rocas - lo siento Kushina-san

- Eres un desastre, me recuerdas a Minato, el tiene prohibido entrar a la cocina - responde severamente la Uzumaki - ¿Que hare contigo?

- N-no, espere, lo intentare una vez mas, y sin ayuda, solo que... - la chica dudo en seguir hablando, pero vaya, la peliroja no mataria a la novia de su querido hijo rubio ¿O si? - ... su mirada me pone algo nerviosa y hace cometer tonterias, pe-pero prometo - ¿Donde estaba la actitud que habia desidido optar como propia? - Prometo dar lo mejor de mi, sola y sin ningun consejo, solo deme una oportunidad mas, se lo pido

Kushina lo dudo un momento, pero la seguridad de la chica aumento y algo le decia que debia confiar en ella, despues de todo, la chica era nuevo en eso de la cocina y se merecia una segunda oportunidad.

- Kushina-san, deberia darle esa oportunidad, ya que, ella siempre cumple a su palabra, y estoy seguro que esta vez lo lograra - apoyo Shino

- Bien, Hanabi, te dare una oportunidad mas, veamo si superas esto - accedio la peliroja.

Y si, significaba que estaba calificando a Hinata para ver si era una buena nuera, y no era la primera prueba que la chica pasaba, la habia puesto a comer ramen, y el ramen de Ichiraku era tan bueno, que la chica comio mas de normal de lo que comeria una chica, la habia puesto frente al televisor y la habia retado a ganarle en diversos juegos, en algunos empataron, o en algunos perdieron y ganaron, al ultimo su nivel de juego se vio en empate. No habia superado el magnifico arte de la Uzumaki tocando el bajo y la guitarra electrica, pero habia mostrado un gran nivel respecto a la bateria y el piano. No estuvo tan llena de conocimiento como Kushina, pero si mostro ser una persona muy inteligente, Respecto al anime y manga Hinata demostro tener un mayor conocimiento, pero la verdad no estaban compitiendo por nada, Kushina solo quiso averiguar mas de "Hanabi" por su propia experiencia, y tenia que admitir (mentalmente orgullo Uzumaki) que todo lo que izo con la chica y las pruebas eran realmentes divertidas, lo mismo penasba la ojiperla, aunque no mucho en este caso que no estaba disfrutando en lo absoluto la prueba de la cocina.

Si era eso, por eso es que no lo lograba, tenia que relajarse y disfrutarlo, una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la chica y comenzo de nuevo con su deber de nuera.

...

**Era un bonito recuerdo y sin duda alguna tambien un dia extraño.**

**La primera vez que "Kyuubi", es decir, sus miembros salieron juntos, incluyendo a la ojiperla, fue porque Kiba y Lee habian propuesto ir al cine a ver una pelicula de suspenso "Mi novia tambien es zombie" era el ridiculo nombre de la pelicula, la cual se trataba obviamente de un viruz que habia echo que el 90% de los humanos fueran zombies, los protagonistas eran una pareja joven que luchaba por sobrevivir dia a dia, hasta que un dia la chica salvo a su novio de ser "mordido" y ella fue la que salio perjudicada, por lo cual su novio la deja encerrada en una enorme mansion prometiendo regresar con la cura para el viruz, y basicamnete se relata todos los lios por los que tiene que pasar para lograrlo.**

**Al final, despues de convencer a la mayoria, todos fueron al cine, "Hanabi" habia exclamado "la pelicula no se disfruta en los asientos del frente, no se ustedes, pero yo me sentare hasta atras por primera vez" cuando Lee y Naruto habian querido sentarse en esos asientos, al final todos se sentaron en la ultima hilera, y debian de darle la razon a la ojiperla, la pelicula se veia mejor desde ahi que en los asientos del frente.**

**Sasuke y Naruto se habian sentado a un lado de la chica, dejandola enmedio de todos, de izquierda a derecha se encontraban Sai, Shikamaru y Sasuke, enmedio Hinata y luego Naruto, Lee y Kiba, habian decidio sentarse de esa manera ya que los tres de la izquierda eran muy callados y les molestaria que los tres ruidosos de la derecha hicieran su acostumbrado relajo, la chica se habia quedado enmedio solo para que Sasuke no matara a Naruto enmedio de la pelicula.**

**La pelicula no iba ni en la mitad cuando Naruto ya se habia acabado sus palomitas y dulces, Hinata habia desidido compartirle sus palomitas y Lee sus dulces con tal de que el chico no se perdiera parte de la pelicula.**

**Ahi habian sentido una atraccion, cuando sus manos se rozaban en el bote de las palomitas ambos se sonrojaban y apenaban, lo bueno es que estaban con mas amigos que hacian que esa situacion no fuera tan incomoda.**

**Cuando la cinta habia llegado a la parte critica, es decir, a las ecenas mas importantes, donde el joven protagonista habia regresado con el antidoto a la mansion donde habia dejado a su novia ahora obviamente ya zombie, y esta ateradoramente le habia atacado tratando de comerselo, toda la sala estaba asustada.**

**Algunas chicas estaban aferradas a su novio, algunos novios estaban en caso contrario, algunos crios habian gritado del miedo, otros habian salido de la sala, muchos o la mayoria prometia no dormir esa noche, y unos pocos mas lloraban es silencio.**

**Naruto y Lee se encntraban abrazados, Kiba que era un poco mas orgulloso estaba abrazandose a si mismo fingiendo que no le asustaba, pero la verdad no se veia de esa manera. Sai y Shikamaru estaban con las cejas arrugadas sintiendo lastima por el joven que estaba apunto de ser deborado y Sasuke mostraba su actitud seria, pero interiormente tambien le inquietaban las escenas.**

**Todos habian volteado a ver a la chica cuando esta solto una carcajada reprimida ¿Esa chica era masoquista, satanica o ciega? ¿Acaso disfrutaba ver esas escenas tan feas? Toda la sala miraba confundidos y sorprendidos a la chica que tenia su boca tapada evitando reir, y esta estaba completamente divertida.**

**- ¿Acaso?... ¡Es un zombie! - grito un niño que estaba sentado justo enfrente de la chica.**

**Eso solo provoco que la divercion de la chica aumentara y finalmente diera sus cosas a Sasuke para salir corriendo y reirse lo que quisiera fuera de la sala.**

**- ¿Si sera un zombie? - pregunto Naruto extrañado - Si es asi ¿A quien se comera primero?**

**Despues de la pelicula todos fueron a jugar a uno de esos lugares donde juntas boletos que cambias por premios, donde Lee y Naruto le hicieron mil pruebas a Hinata asegurandose de que no fuera zombie, lo que no confirmaron completamente.**

**...**

- ¡Delicioso! ¡DELICIOSO! - exclamo la Uzumaki - Incluso supera al de Teuchi ¡DELICIOSO! - si la Uzumaki comenzo a deborar un plato tras otro de ramen cuando probo el exquisito de Hinata, la chica es sentia orgullosa, pero no lo podia mostrar estaba muy sonrojada por los alagos de la peliroja, si ya saben, el famoso dicho "Dales ramen y te amaran" o era "A un Uzumaki ganatelo por el estomago y no por el..." Bueno, Kushina amaba a Hinata.

- ¿D-de verdad les gusto? - pregunto la chica sirviendo en unos recipientes con sellado ramen, claro, si queria que Naruto alcanzara y lo probara antes de que Kushina lo deborara todo, debia guardar ahora sus porciones.

- Es cierto Hanabi, esta delicioso, jamas me habia gustado tanto el ramen, te quedo simplemente genial - halabo Kiba.

- Asi es, ya que, Hanabi-san tiene un buen sazon para la comida - apoyo Shino

- ¡MAS! - fue la respuesta de la peliroja - Hanabi, mañana llegara Minato de un viaje ¿Me ayudarias con la cena y saldriamos a divertirnos?

- ¿Minato-san? - se pregunto mentalmente la chica mientras mordia su labio inferior - P-podria ayudarle a la cena Kushina-san, pero me disculpo por no poder acudir a sus siguientes planes, mañana tengo algo importante que hacer, pero si quiere despues salimos, quizas pasado mañana

La peliroja vio un poco deislucionada a la ojiperla - pero Mina-chan solo podra mañana, se ira despues de las dos de la madrugada, bueno, supongo que sera despues

- Lo siento, me hubiera gustado ir, pero lo que tengo que hacer es de suma importancia Kushina-san, aunque ¿Por que no sale usted con Minato-san y se divierten?

Pienselo bien, con el trabajo de ambos ¿Cuantas oportunidades tienen para salir y divertirse?

- Es cierto Hanabi - menciona Kushina poniendole pausa a su debora - ¡Tienes razon! ¡Lo hare!

Y despues de que Hanabi ayudara a Kushina a planear detalles sobre su cita del dia siguiente con Minato, la chica se despidio de ella y salio con Kiba y Shino a practicar un rato con la patineta, tiempo despues, se despidio de ellos y fue a su casa, despues de tomar una ducha y prepararse para su cita con Naruto se encontraba en la estancia de su casa sin hacer nada, al parecer el tiempo la engaño e izo muy rapido las cosas, pensaba que la hora era justamnete media antes de que su chico pasara por ella, pero no eran las 7:30 como pensaba, si no que el reloj marcaba las 6:30.

...

Llego a la mansion donde su querida y amada novia vivia, despues de que el chofer que habia accedido a tomar ese dia, y solo por ese dia lo habia llevado hasta ahi. y despues de no perderse llego a la puerta principal, bajo del automovil e indico que le esperara, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, cuando noto que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y recordo las palabras de la chica "pasas".

Entro a la mansion y reviso la hora, la cual marcaba las 8:05 p.m, su chica debia estar lista ya, estaba a punto de gritar llamandola con una de sus ocurrencias que hacia que la chica se sonrojara ¡Como le encantaba eso! Mas sin embargo un pequeño sonido proveniente de la estancia principal llamo su atencion.

Con las cejas arrugadas, producto de una confucion se dibujo en su rostro, trato de comprenderlo, de tomar una explicacion a aquello ¿su chica le habia mentido? Con pasos firmes, pero lentos, se fue acercando aquel lugar escuchando cada vez mas claro aquello, se detuvo jutso antes de entrar y ver dentro de aquel lugar ¿Acaso era posible? Tomo la pieza que colgaba de su cuello, el regalo que aquella chica le habia echo, y la observo de manera confusa por un par de segundos. Despues volvio a dar otro paso, entrando aquel lugar, asi era, esa era su chica, alzo las cejas sorprendido.

Era la segunda vez que veia a su novia tan femenina, esta llevaba unos botines-tenis color blanco, una falda corta, pero discreta color negra, y una chaqueta de cuero arrugada y pegada a su cuerpo color lila, su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado, y su aroma era mas delicioso y embriagante de lo normal, bueno, la chica siempre vestia pantalones de mezclilla con sudaderas pesadas que ocultaban su figura y atributos, pese a esto la chica era muy linda y bella, y ahora que sus piernas estaban descubiertas y que la chaqueta marcara perfectamente sus curbas, era una preciosura, pero habia algo mas.

La chica le daba la espalda, no se habia dado cuenta de su precencia, estaba tan concentrada en tocar el piano y emitir esa hermosa voz que oculto, esa hermosa voz que oculto, incluso mas bella de la que el habia pensado que era, la chica intrepretaba la cancion con una pasion, que envolvia hasta el mas duro de los seres.

Se acerco mas a ella, quedo justo a un lado del piano, donde pudo ver de frente a "Hanabi", la chica mantenia los ojos cerrados, intrepretando con una gran sonrisa la pista, parecia una hermosa estrella de rock, con ese atuendo, con esa voz, con esa pasion, con esa belleza.

El chico sonrio aun sin creersela, definitivamente SU novia era la indicada, y eso lo pudo haber decido de tan solo haberle escuchado antes cantar, no se habia equivocado, cantaba mejor que los angeles.

Lentamente se sento en la banca del piano, no queria interrumpirla, queria escucharla y seguir derritiendose en esa fenomenal voz que poseia.

La chica estaba tan concentrada en su cancion, que se exalto cuando sintio un leve movimiento en la banca en la que se encontraba sentada, sus manos se detuvieron, su canto se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato con sorpresa - Na-naruto - menciono un poco asustada por todo eso.

- Eres una mentirosa - reprocho el rubio finguiendo indifernecia.

- Na-na... Y-yo...

- Me dijiste que no cantabas y escuchate, es la voz mas hermosa del universo - menciono esto ultimo dandole un beso en los labios.

La chica aun no se recuperaba de la impresion, miro el reloj de la estancia y este marcaba las siete con cinco ¿No habian quedado a las ocho? saco el celular de un bolsillo de su chaqueta para confirmar la hora, lo cual no era asi, al parecer si eran las ocho, maldijo mentalmente al horario de verano y a los relojes de pila que no se actualizan solos - M-me asustaste - balbuceo sonrojada.

- No era mi intencion - menciono el rubio acercandose mas a ella y besando su mejilla mientras la abrazaba, cuando lo hizo sintio como la chica temblaba aun del susto, relamente se habia pasado, claro sin querer - Lo siento, no era mi intencion asustarte o hacer que te detuvieras ¿Me perdonas cierto?

La chica solto un suspiro de alivio a todo pulmon, dejando de temblar y cerrando los ojos con cansancio - Casi me sacas el corazon - rio nerviosa y abrio los ojos mirando a su amado rubio - me recuerda algo

- Es cierto, es la segunda vez que lo hago, pero ¿Por que me mentiste respecto a tu voz? Cantas como toda una profesional

- Bu-bueno yo - balbuceo la chica evadiendo de mas la mirada del rubio - m-me, yo no puedo cantar frente a los demas asi, no puedo

- ¿Te dan nervios?

- ¿Hum?... Oh, si, eso es

El chico le sonrio con ternura y volteo su rostro para darle otro beso - pequeña mentirosa - bromeo - nos esperan, vamos - menciono ayudandola a poner de pie seguido de el - ¿Lista verdad?

La chica asintio un poco sonrojada, el rubio al verla ahora bien, se quedo mas que enbobado con la chica, era perfecta, bella, tierna, amable, divertida, especial, era luz y alegria para su vida.

- Haras que me haga un cambio de ropa si sigues viendome asi - la frase de la chica lo desperto - y haras que me ponga celosa de las chicas que vistan asi

El rubio rio levemente divertido, entrelazo perfectamente sus dedos con los de la chica y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida.

...

Mientras que Hinata estaba entretenida con algunas fotos que se encontraban en el asiento del automovil donde iban a quien sabe donde, Naruto pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica abrazandola, pero venia igual de entretenido con las luces que se apreciaban en Japon de noche, algo que definitivamente llamo su atencion fue el enorme domo de Tokio, donde al parecer alguien se presentaba esa noche y tenia el ambiente al cien.

Miro maliciosamente al chofer y se acerco al oido de la chica - Yakiru tiene ordenes por parte de Okaa-san de llevarnos a un elegantisimo restaurante - susurro muy bajo - y yo se que a ninguno de los dos le gustan esos lugares - Hinata alzo una ceja, ya sabia los planes malevolos del Namikaze - ¿Te escaparias conmigo?

La chica sonrio y dio un beso al rubio como respuesta. Este sonrio triunfante y hablo - Mira Hanabi, se ve que el ambiente esta genial, Yakiru ¿Podrias tomar una ruta en la que pasemos por ahi por favor?

- Como usted ordene Naruto-san - contesto Yakiru dando vuelta un una calle en la direccion indicada.

Despues de unos minutos el coche estaba detenido enmedio del trafico que estaba generado por el evento en el domo, Naruto abrio lentamente la puerta aprovechando que Yakiru estaba muy entretenido con los demas coches tratando de ver por donde abrirse paso, dio un pequeño apretoncito a la mano de su novia para indicarle que era hora de fuga.

Silenciosamente ambos bajaron del coche y emparejaron la puerta, se escabulleron entre los coches que estaban igualmente detenidos por el trafico y se detuvieron entre risas frente al domo.

- Cuando Yakiru se de cuenta de que ya no estamos le va dar un infarto al imaginarse como le ira con Okaa-san - menciono Naruto deteniendose viendo fijamente el auditorio.

- Parece que esta lleno - menciona Hinata viendo tambien - ¿No crees?

- Asi es, aunque no me guste ese tipo de musica, me gustaria saber cuanta gente hay ahí dentro ttebayo

Hinata llevo su mano a su menton mientras piensa - quincemil

- ¿Hum?

- Esa es la cantidad, quincemil personas caben ahi dentro, el domo de tokio es casi igual al madison square garden, es un calculo aproximado, pero casi exacto

Naruto vio extrañado a la ojiperla - no creo - jalo la mano de su novia haciendo que caminara junto con el - tendremos que averiguarlo

- Entraremos - no era una pregunta, conocia a Naruto como para saberlo - Pero si la puertra esta de lado contrario, y no creo que haya boletos todavia

- Hanabi sabes que lo hare de la forma divertida - respondio el rubio mientras echava un vistazo por las puertas traseras por donde metian todo el equipo de sonido, despues de asegurarse que nadie los mirara susurro - entremos

La chica sabia que era una locura, habia guardias por todos lados que tarde o temprano los descubririan, y si lo hacian los arrestarian, pero ¿Que es de la vida sin un poco de locura Uzumaki?

Escondiendose entre las sombras y con sumo cuidado fueron escabullendose, la chica se sorprendio de la habilidad del chico para hacerlo, parecia un agente secreto o un ninja, esas cosas de peliculas.

Lograron llegar hasta el mero auditorio, asi el rubio sorprendiendose por la gran cantidad de gente, que era una suma aproximada a lo que Hinata habia dicho. Si, tambien fue ahi donde los descubrieron y tuvieron que comenzar a correr, basicamente recorrieron todo el auditorio domo de tokio para lograr salir, aun asi no fue todo, saliendo aun los siguieron, ahora con mas facilidad, pero los chicos lograron escapar y huir, ya que como el domo estaba en la orilla de la cuidad, lo que le seguia era un bosque, a donde los chicos salieron corriendo, llenos de adrenalina y divercion.

- Espera Naruto, ya no puedo, hemos corrido demasiado - dijo la chica llegando casi a la cima de un cerro, ni siquiera supo porque Naruto habia corrido hacia ahi - mis piernas ya no responden

- Un poco mas - pidio el chico tomando la mano de su chica y diriguiendola hasa cierto punto.

La chica detuvo su presipitada respiracion cuando noto el lugar, habia un picnic nocturno preparado en la cima, varias mantas en el suelo con cojines encima y una canasta de alimentos, todo rodeado por un par de romanticas luces, la chica sonrio - Asi que este era tu plan, no habia dicha reservacion para un restaurant - su chico sabia que a ella le encantaria eso, y eso le encantaba aun mas de el.

- Asi es ttebayo Yakiru lo preparo como le eh dicho, es por eso que te tenia que entretener con algo

- ¿Entonces esa era la razon por la cual me hiciste fugarme y correr de los guardias del domo? - pregunto ella sentandose frente a el.

- Realmente no sabia como distraerte, pero cuando me entro la curiosidad por saber y ver dentro del auditorio lo encontre

- ¿Curiosidad?

- Asi es, seria grandioso que Kyuubi llegara a tocar en el domo de tokio y lo llenara ¿no crees?

- Kyuubi es una banda muy talentosa, no creo que solo llegara a llenar el domo de tokio, puede llenar la arena mas grande del mundo sin duda - animo la chica mientras tomaba la canasta que el rubio le pasaba.

- Okaa-san dijo que tenias algo para mi, algo que sin duda me encantaria

La chica abrio la canasta y pudo ver las porciones de ramen que ella habia guardado para ambos, la comida estaba caliente, saco todo y lo pocisiono en la manta - asi es, espero y lo disfrutes y realmente te encante - menciono ofreciendole un recipiente sellado de ramen a Naruto.

Este alzo las cejas y retiro la tapa de sellado, y de tan solo oler el vaporsito supo que asi seria - ¡Ramen! - dijo feliz - ¿Lo hiciste tu?

- Despues de casi incendiar la cocina de tu casa, pero si, Kushina-san me enseño a hacerlo - contesto ella contenta, pasandole los palillos.

Pasaron un muy buen rato charlando y comiendo, entre risas y risas recordando anectodas sin dudas inolvidables, terminaron lamentablemente para el rubio de comer ramen, guardaron todo nuevamente en la canasta y se recostaron juntos viendo las estrellas.

Hinata sonreia, jamas en su vida le habia prestado atencion al hermoso cielo en las noches, estaba lleno de estrellas y una luna hermosa adornaba todo el panorama, podia ver finalmente a que se le llamaban consetalaciones, el cielo sin duda era hermoso.

Naruto volteo a ver en algun momento a la chica que ajena de eso miraba el estrellado cielo, la chica simplemnete era hermosa, fuera como fuera, vistiera como vistiera, lo que lo habia enamorado de aquella chica era unico e irremplasable, la queria sin duda siempre a su lado, por siempre y para siempre - ¿Sabes? - llamo consiuiendose la atencion de la chica - nunca me han gustado este tipo de canciones - admitio mirandola con una sonrisa llena de amor - pero es la mejor forma de expresar lo que siento por ti, es una cancionn echa para mi y para ti

La chica diriguio su atencion a su rubio chico, sonrio con ternura al escucharle y escuhcar en segundo plano la cancion que hasta aya se oia desde el domo, sin duda, ese era el hombre con el que queria estar toda la vida, y sin duda, lo que decia era cierto, el chico se sento y dio su mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo, cuando ella lo hizo y quedo sentada a su lado el rubio le beso.

Le beso de una manera unica y especial que demostraba todo el amor que habia nacido en ambos, un beso que despertaba andadas de confeti y juegos artificiales, un beso que despertaba tantas emociones imposibles de describir, un beso que envolvio en momento en toda una eternidad. Claro, la musica romantica de fondo que llegaba desde el domo, la tranquilidad del ambiente y las luces romanticas ayudaban mucho.

Cuando ambos se separaron sonreian, la chica acosto su cabeza en el regazo del chico, este sonrio y comenzo a acariciar su cabello, en una rapida mirada el chico miro la luna y sonrio viendo a su chica despues - Cada vez que veo la luna te recuerdo a ti - menciono despues de un rato.

La chica abrio los ojos que mantenia cerrados y arrugo las cejas - ¿Huum?

- Son tan parecidas - respondio el rubio cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, disfrutando la brisa en su rostro - Ambas son bellas, hermosas por naturaleza, misteriosas, tienen un brillo unico y especial, ambas son romanticas, puras y originales - izo una pequeña pausa en la que abrio los ojos - ¿Sabes? realmente desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti, solo que me costo tiempo darme cuneta, y cuando te bese... comprendi que sin ti no podria vivir, comprendi que serias adiccion en mi vida, comprendi que queria que fueras la droga en mi corazon

- Naruto... - pronuncio Hinata completamente conmovida, su corazon parecia un nido de mariposas, aunque igualmente sentia un vacio de culpa, ¿Pura? Si, mejor dicho pura mentira, si acaso era ¿Misteriosa? No le hubiera quedado mejor Mentirosa, ella tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacer lo correcto - Naruto - volvio a decir sentandose frente al chico - yo tengo...

Naruto posiciono un dedo sobre los labios de la chica haciendola callar - Hanabi prometeme que jamas me sacaras de tu vida, tu eres alguien especial e indispensable para mi, no resistiria perderte

A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ella tampoco queria que el chico se fuera de su vida, fue como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde siempre, no queria perderlo, y menos en un dia como ese, como toda respuesta le planto un beso.

El chico contesto gustoso, aunque poco a poco el beso donde expresaron todo tipo de sentimientos crecio, la lengua de ambos danzaron de una manera diferente a como siempre habia sido, esta vez era pasional en busca de mas.

De manera inconciente el rubio acosto a la ojiperla mientras la besaba, la chica, aunque primero de manera timida, acaricia su espalda.

**Mira como este loco **  
**por ti se esta muriendo **  
**mi corazon ya no aguanta mas **  
**y hoy quiere decirtelo**  


Las caricias por parte de ambos comenzan a hacerse presentes cada vez mas fuertes, un gemido salio de una de las dos bocas, aunque mucho costaba saber de quien fue, ya que el beso se habia convertido en una batalla.

Algunos minutos despues se separaron, se observaron entre sonrojados y agitados, y fue una de las pocas veces que la chica le sostuvo la mirada al rubio, y al mirarse por un par de segundos comprendieron todo, no hacia falta las palabras.

El sonrio abiertamente y acaricio su rostro - te amo - fue lo unico que dijo antes de que la chica sonriera igualmente y juntaran sus labios.

Sus manos se movian por su propia cuanta, ambos retiraron la chaqueta del otro enmedio del beso, cuando lo rompieron el chico comenzo a besar el cuello de ella, dejando todo un camino de fuego por donde pasaba, ella habia ladeado la cabeza permitiendole tener un mejor acceso mientras acaricaba debajo de su camisa, cuando la tela de la blusa de ella le impidio seguir con su recorrido, Naruto izo una pausa y miro a la chica, la chica se sonrojo por eso, la blusa que traia era tan ajustada que resaltaba sus curvas y sus pechos, en ese momento Naruto determino lo que estaban a punto de hacer y la chica evadiendo la mirada de el, sonrojada y un poco nerviosa le habia dicho algo que lo hizo olvidarse de su instantanea duda.

Introdujo sus manos un poco tembloroso debajo de la blusa de ella, acariciando su suave piel de porcelana, la chica sintio una agradable sensacion de calidez recorrer por su cuerpo, y dejo que el rubio retirara la prenda mientras besaba con delicadeza su vientre plano, cuando la prenda ya no estaba mas, la chica sintio la firme y azul, pero sobre todo hambrienta mirada de su novio recorrer la parte descubrierta de su cuerpo, se lo habian dicho, pero el realmente la izo sentir hermosa.

Se sintio en la necesidad de hacer algo, pero no sabia si besarlo o saltar por su blusa y cubrirse, el chico volvio a besarla, esta vez lentamente voliendose a sentar los dos, haciendola olvidar de lo que sea que hubiera echo. El chico saboreo una vez mas los deliciosos labios de la chica antes de volver a tomar posecion de su cuello, tiempo en el cual la chica se deshizo de su camisa y acariciaba lentamente su bien formado abdomen, haciendo sentir al rubio una exquisita sensacion, mientras este seguia besando y tambien desabrochando el sosten de la chica, cuando logro su objetivo volvio a recostar a la chica en la manta, con ardientes besos, deleitandose con el sabor que desprendia la piel de la chica fue decendiendo, cuando llego a la zona donde todavia se encontraba el sosten, pero ahora desabrochado, acario por encima de la tela, y asi siguio mientras besaba y a la vez bajaba la prenda, hasta que se deshizo de ella.

**como es que te quiere **  
**es tan grande **  
**el amor que te tiene **  
**se quiere entregar en cuerpo, amor y alma **  
**para conocer a quien tanto te ama**

La chica salto de bajo de el un poco cuando sintio su pezon aprisionado por la boca de el, trato de controlar el sin fin de emociones que eso desperto en ella, dejo de fruncir las mantas rojas y blancas de bajo de ella, y con ansia volvio a acariciar el abdomen y la espalda del rubio, El chico recorrio con su rosada lengua toda la zona, mientras sentia como los pechos de la chica se hacian mas duros y como las delicadas manos de ella lo recorrian con deseo, su masculinidad desperto mas, llevo sus manos a ambos pechos, acariciandolos y besandolos, queria aprender el sabor de cada rincon de la chica.

La chica se comenzo a desesperar, sentir al rubio despertar tal fuego en ella la hacian irreconocible, sorprendio al rubio cuando este, apenas se separo un poco de sus pechos y en un rapido movimiento cambio posiciones con el, primero asalto su boca, despues decendio hasta su abdomen, donde con su lengua hacia circulos por toda la zona, encendiendo mas el fuego en el rubio, sobre todo cuando la chica probaba la piel un poco mas arriba de su pantalon, hasta donde la tela de este lo permitia.

Mientras tanto el la acariciaba, y lo peor era que ella se dejaba, dejo que Naruto la tocara como ningun hombre lo habia echo en su vida, pero que muchos sin duda habian querido. El chico se dejo consentir y ser casi deborado por la ojiperla, mientras tanto el la acariciaba, primero fueron sus pechos, dibujo su perfecta figura sobre ella, y al poco tiempo su mano se encontraba tentendo las piernas de ella, las suaves piernas de ella.

Hinata dejo de besar el abdomen sabor menta de su amante y le miro a la cara, en ese momento, cuando sus miradas llenas de pasion se encontraron, fue cuando la chica reacciono y se sonrojo. Pero Naruto actuo instintivamente y la acerco rapidamente a su rostro y la beso, cambiando nuevamente de posiciones, con un beso asi de intenso, todo se desvanecio. Continuaron besandose, el acariciaba gentilmente una pierna de ella, y la chica casi explotaba cuando este es atrevio a jugar con sus dedos debajo de la falda sobre la tela de la ropa interior de la chica.

**quiero ser el amor **  
**de tu alma **  
**el calor de tu cama **  
**y sentir tus caricias **  
**ser de ti para amarte **  
**hasta la eternidad **  
**quererte y hacerte mucho muy feliz **  
**es mi mayor anhelo por siempre**

El gemido de ella lo exito aun mas, y su miembro se puso mas erecto. Despues continuo jugando con los bien formados pechos de la chica, con los cuales estaba encantado de sobra, otro gemido de la chica escapo de su boca, y el comenzaba a deshacerse de la falda de ella, dejandola solo en ropa interior, Hinata no se quedaba atras, ella ya habia desabrochado su pantalon y comenzaba a retirar su pantalon, mientras el continuaba el reccorrido por sus pechos, de por si grandes, inflamados ahora, ella besaba el cuello de el, pero la fuerte ola de sensaciones la hacian enloquecer de pasion y para contenerse enredaba sus dedos en la rubia melena de su novio, pero la verdad no prometia quedarse tan paciante por mas.

El rubio desendio, probo una vez mas el sabor de los pechos de la chica, despues fue bajando, dejando fuego por el abdomen de la chica, salto su intimidad y comenzo a besar desde la rodilla hacia arriba, mientras que con su mano gentilmente acariciaba todo el sendero de sus piernas, e intencionalmente solo rosaban su intimidad. Cuando la chica sintio los besos y la lengua del chico mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, arqueo su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a gemir cada vez mas seguido, provocando al chico a seguir explorando mas, sus dedos se introdujeron a la ropa interior y despues de exitarse mas sintiendo la humedad de la chica, comenzo a flotarlos contra los labios de la intimidad de ella. La chica grito de placer, arqueo un poco mas su cuerpo y sus manos dejaron la melena del rubio para aferrarse a las mantas debajo, para fruncirlas mientras disfrutaba la nueva sensacion.

El chico se deshizo de la ultima prenda sobre la chica y aparte de que ya habia comenzado a gemir, desde que probo sus pechos, su respiracion se comenzo sobresaltar.

- ¡Dios mio Naruto! - grito en un gemido, por que los labios masculinos la estaban acariciando y su lengua caliente y huemda presionaba el centro de su intimidad, se arqueo denuevo y echo su cabeza hacia atras mientras el placer invadia todo su ser durante lo que le parecio todo una eternidad, una bella eternidad.

- ¿Quieres mas? - pregunto Naruto con una voz tan ronca y seductora que termino exitandola mas, si es que eso era posible.

- Mas - respondio con ansia y deseo, diriguio su mano hacia donde solo el boxer de el se encontraba y roso por encima de la tela sintiendolo, sintiendo la masculinidad del hombre dura y palpitante. Naruto gimio con tan delicado contacto, de igual manera que su miembro reacciono.

La chica cambio de posiciones, y mientras acariciaba tentadoramente su masculinidad y se deshacia de la ultima prenda de el, beso sus labios. Hinata comenzo a bajar, aprisiono con su lengua los duros pezones de el, para despues seguir decendiendo, dejando por el abdomen del chico un camino de fuego nuevo, mientras disfrutaba escuchar los gemidos de el, su ronca y presipitada respiracion mientras ella seguia con las caricias en cierta parte y ya se habia deshecho de su ropa interior. Acaricio en toda su longuitud el sexo de el, jamas se habia imaginado como era y jamas penso que su lengua tambien acariciara aquello, ciertamente Naruto habia despertado una pasion y atrevimiento desconocidos en ella. si Hinata pudo haber optado otra actitud ajena a la suya, una donde no era timida o el nerviosismo la consumia, pero las personas no pueden cambiar de la nada y tan solo disfrazar su actitud, todos sabemos que Hinata no haria eso, no haria tal atrevimiento, pero fuera quien fuera, Naruto desperto esa desenfrenada Hinata.

- Detente - suplico Naruto debilmente, conteniendo sus ganas por poseer a la chica ya - me haras explotar

Pero Hinata no tenia ni la mas minima intencion de hacerlo, se arrodillo sobre el, y tomo su sexo entre sus manos, para luego atraparlo en sus labios, sentia el placer cosumir a el rubio, y de igual manera sentia como la consumia a ella, el rubio habia aprisionado sus pechos con sus manos y los acariciaba ritmicamente con rapidez, pero sin lastimarla.

Despues de sastifacer al rubio, como el lo habia echo con ella, su boca abandono la masculinidad de este y busco sus labios, provocando en su movimiento que ambas intimidades rosaran, haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido. Naruto no pudo mas, volvio a posicionarse sobre ella, y mientras besaba sus labios volvio a diriguir su mano hacia la intimidad de ella, primero la acaricio levemente para despues introducir dos dedos dentro de ella, la chica se arqueo otra vez y abandono la boca de el para soltar un gemido.

- Debo poseerte - menciono Naruto al borde de la locura infinita.

- Hi - fue la debil afirmacion de ella, la que solto en un suspiro.

Naruto se acomo perfectamente sobre ella, y uso el poco autocontrol que tenia para no penetrar a la chica de una sola embestida, lentamente fue uniendose a ella, ambos gimieron con placer, y repitio lentamente el procedimiento hasta el punto donde la barrera de virginidad lo permitia, despues de repetirlo varias veces se detuvo.

**quiero ser el amor **  
**de tu alma **  
**el calor de tu cama **  
**y sentir tus caricias **  
**ser de ti para amarte **  
**hasta la eternidad **  
**quererte y hacerte mucho muy feliz **  
**es mi mayor anhelo por siempre **  
**por siempreeheeee uhuuuuuuu...**

- Hazlo - indico la chica abriendo debilmente los ojos, el chico sonrio ante la autorrizacion y salio casi completamente de ella para embestirla. La uñas de ella se clavaron sobre su firme espalda cuando el chico llego hasta el fondo, ambos se detuvieron, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara y que el dolor diminuyera.

- Te amo - ambos soltaron suspirando en uno sono, y esa fue la señal para continuar.

El chico comenzo a embestirla nuevamente, ambos gritaban de placer, las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas cuando la chica rodeo la cintura de el aumentando el ritmo, el cual complacia a ambos.

El climax llego, ella le araño la espalda cuando sintio algo profundo e intenso, mas que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido, la invadio al igual que el.

El chico cayo sobre el pecho de ella y le beso nuevamente, ahora con amor y delicadeza. despues ambos se acorrucaron al lado del otro y se cubrieron con una manta.

- Te amo, definitivamnete te amo - menciono el chico cansado, pero con dulzura.

La chica sonrio y solto un suspiro enamoradizo, justamente su mirada se encontro con la luna, aquella a la que el chico habia jurado que se parecia.

- Naruto - llamo con una dulce e intachable sonrisa - ¿Sabias que la luna no tiene luz propia?

- ¿Hum?

- Asi es, la luna no tiene luz propia, quien la hace brillar de esa manera es el sol que se encuentra del otro lado, basicamente atras de ella - izo una pequeña pausa, acomodandose mejor en el pecho del chico - entonces debo decir que si tu me considera tu luna, yo te considerare como mi sol, aquel sol que ilumina mi existencia, aquel sol que me brinda calor, aquel sol que ilumina mis dias y me hace ver la luz en la oscuridad, aquel sol que es importante para que viva

...

**Bien, me tarde de mas escribiendolo, pero es que aparte de que es mi primer capitulo Lemon, mi papa estaba presente en la parte en la que es comprometedora, y obviamente no iba a escribir eso enfrente de el, porque a veces me pregunta que escribo y lee. Mientras tanto, para evitar eso comenze a escribir el siguiente capitulo, y cuando mi papa me dejo sola y retome el capitulo llego mi hermano mayor interrumpiendome, al menos ya llevo el siguiente capitulo a la mitad, aunque lo subire hasta el dia miercoles o jueves de la otra semana, junto con otros capitulos, probablemente hasta el once.**

**Bueno, sin mas les agradecere por leer esta historia todavia y agradeceria su opinion sobre este capitulo, el cual no se muy bien si me quedo.**

**Tambien les dejo con el nombre de los siguientes capitulos, los que al menos tengo planeados**

**9.- Peticion Renegada**

**10.- Pasiones derrumbandose**

**11.- Hinata Luna**

**12.- A mi madre**

**13. - ¡Olvidame!**


	9. Chapter 9

Si lo admito, ando algo retrasada, o mejor dicho mucho, lo siento, mi gran excusa es que entre a la prepa despues de un año de vagancia y fue como si me hubiera ido a Japon (Hojala y hubiera sido asi) porque me tuve que acostumbrar a un horario completamente distinto al mio, del cual por cierto aun no estoy del todop acostumbrada.

Mi otra excusa es que tengo falta de animos, no se si mi historia vaya bien y al pensar eso me complico las cosas. ya llevo el capitulo nueve casi terminado y un pedazo del diez ¿Como? Si perdi mi memoria donde guarde el nueve y comence a escribir el otro para cuando si la encuentro, bueno prometo adelantarla solo diganme que les va pareciendo, siento que no le di tanta trama y que lleve las cosas muy rapido, solo me dicen que la continue y me preguntan muchas cosas pero tambien necesito un poco de critica chavos.

Bueno me despido prometiendo hacer tiempo en mi apretado horario para escribir.

Se la cuidan Chayo.


	10. Chapter 10

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME DAN ANIMOS Y GANAS.**

**Ghommsita Orest.**

**Un angel expulsado el cielo.**

**(¿No se han preguntado el porque del titulo? Yo me detuve a pensarlo justo ahorita, pero ya lo recorde).**

**Capitulo nueve: Peticion Renegada.**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

...

- ¡Naruto! - grito Kiba despertando a Naruto - ¡¿Que opinas de nuestra desicion?!

- ¿Q-que? ¿Cual desicion, de que hablan? - pregunta el confuso.

Sasuke da un pequeño golpe a Naruto en la cabeza - desde hace dias has estado distraido, pero esto es importante dobe ¡Pon atencion!

- ¿Y que, de que estamos hablando?

Sasuke vuelve a dar un sape al rubio - estamos diciendo que la mejor opcion es Karin, su voz no se complementa del todo con nuestras voces, pero es la chica que tenia la voz mas indicada para la pista secreta

- Oh si, hace dias les hicimos una prueba o algo asi ttebayo - menciono el rascandose la nuca - ¿Para que? - despues de ver la mirada asesina de sus compañeros lo recordo automaticamente - Oh si claro, por supuesto

Sai echa un suspiro de cansancio al aire - Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que Shikamaru y Hanabi llegen para que nos den su opinion ¿no?

- Oh si, Sai el inocente - exclama Kiba agitando las manos en el aire - todos sabemos que quieres que Shikamaru llege porque vendra con Ino ¿O me lo niegas?

Sai se sonroja un poco - que te importa - responde evadiendole la mirada acosadora.

Si porque "Hanabi" tenia razon, si habia una chica indicada para el como se lo habia dicho, y esa no era otra mas que Ino.

Digmos que fue su "regalo de navidad" porque maliciosamente con intenciones buenas, Hinata habia echo que esos dos se fijaran en el otro, Habia pedido a Kurenai-sensei que esta le diera un paquete a Ino y esta se lo diera a Sai exactamente cuando todos estuvieran dandose los regalos.

El paquete que Sai recibio de Ino traia dentro otros dos paqetes, en uno de ellos le indicaba que era suyo, y en el otro le indicaba que se lo diera a la chica, el sin saber de todo eso dio el paquete correspondiente a la chica y abrio el suyo.

Era un cuadro original firmado por su pintor favorito, con una nota de la chica "De tu amiga Hanabi, espero que disfrutes tu doble regalo" El chico arrugo las cejas con un poco de emocion, ya que el cuadro que tenia en sus manos era una de las cosas que mas deseaba, pero no entendiendo lo de doble regalo.

- Esto es increible - habia exclamado Ino al ver lo que Sai le habia dado.

El chico se sorprendio cuando al ver una de sus pinturas en manos de la rubia, y sobre todo que le gustara, habia pintado algo medio rockero, una diosa de luz que enamoraba a un demonio de la oscuridad con su musica, eso era lo que representaba la pintura echa por el, la que se sorprendio mas fue Ino, al saber que tal arte habia sido creado por Sai, esa fue la base de su amistad, que al mes se convirtio en noviazgo, y todo tenia una culpable: Hinata.

Y si Ino se izo muy amiga de Hinata y de los chicos de la banda, descubrieron que de tras de la Ino que solia aparentar, estaba una chica rockera que adoraba la musica y el arte, y una muy divertida amiga, la cual se habia ganado el derecho de estar con los chicos en los ensayos y en ocaciones en los almuerzos, cuando Sakura se enojaba con la rubia y se peleaban, no por mas de que Ino defndia a Hinata diciendole a Sakura incontables veces que ella tenia razon y que por eso ella habia logrado tambien la amistad de los chicos.

- Ino y Shikamaru llegaran juntos ¿Por que? - pregunto Lee.

- Sus padres son amigos e iban a comer juntos, por obligacion tenian que estar ahi, al rato apareceran - contesto el mismo Sai.

- ¿Y donde esta Hanabi? - pregunto Kiba.

- Dijo que iria por Sugetzu y Jugo, que tenia una buena idea, pero que primero tenia que probarlo - contesto Sasuke - tsk, aunque creo que ya se tardaron de mas

*Bip*

- Oh, es Karin - menciono Sai sacando su celular - dice que si vendra, que esta con Jugo y Sugetzu haciendo experimentos, que al rato llegan

- Bueno mientras llegan deberemos ensayar nuestra parte de la pista - menciona Sai.

- Oh jugar videojuegos dattebayo - contradice Naruto saltando y corriendo hacia la sala de juegos.

Y los demas no pusieron mucha resistencia que digamos.

...

Por los pasillos de un edificio caminaba Hinata buscando una oficina en particular habia dejado a Jugo y Sugetzu haciendo algo muy interesante, y les habia pedido ir al ensayo en casa de Naruto cuando terminaran.

En cuanto a ella tenia algo interesante que hacer, algo que sin duda conseguiria, pero no sabia que concecuencias le traeria exactamente, aun asi tenia que intentarlo con todas las precauciones posibles.

Despues de una no muy larga caminata llego a donde predestinaba, una puerta de madera enorme se encontraba frente a ella, con firmeza alzo el brazo para tocar en ella, sin embargo esa intencion desaparecio unos segundos antes.

- Ya te lo dije, largate de aqui

Era casi imposible, pero, era cierto, esa voz era inconfundible ¿Por que estaba ahi?

- Por favor, solo quisiera una oportunidad

Alzo las cejas al escuchar aquello, seguido de varias risas, compañia, cinco personas del otro lado de la puerta tal vez.

- Ya te lo dije, papa no te considerara, y aunque lo haga yo me encargare de que lo recapacite ¿Entiendes?

Si, sin duda aquella voz correspondia a Sakura, quien al parecer portaba el Haruno como apellido, claro ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes? Ella solo conocia a su padre, aunque, tambien ya conocia a la pelirosa desde antes.

- Perdonenme, pero no me puedo ir ¡Tengo que intentarlo! - Insisitia la otra chica

La pelinegra izo una mueca y penso marcharse de ahi, si aquellas no amigas que se encontraban en la oficina la veian en el lugar podia meterla en problemas que si fue a buscar, pero trataria de evitarlos, ademas, al parecer no estaba el señor Haruno, a quien queria ver. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Tonta, es lo que eres

La pelinegra se detuvo tras escuchar aquellas palabras que venian tras el sonido de algunas cosas caer con fuerza, era evidente que la pelirosa habia agredido a la chica que insisitia anteriormente ¿Pero por qué?

sakura se acerco a la chica que estaba en el suelo, la tomo por la melena y la izo verla dirctamente a los ojos - Jamas vuelvas a contradecirme o lo pagaras

La chica miro confundida a la pelirosa ¿Por que le hacia aquello? Ella solo queria ver a su padre, era todo - Bien - contesto separandose de la pelirosa y poniendose de pie - creo que vendre otro dia

...

La noche llego, y los chicos finalmente no ensayaron por la ausciencia de varios integrantes y Naruto estaba algo impaciente porque no sabia nada de su chica ¿se habia molestado?

Dias anteriores, bueno, despues de la primera vez que ellos tuvieron intimidad las cosas pasaron a un nuevo nivel y los dos habian estado una vez mas juntos, aunque de manera extraña, y de mas veces pausaron todo a la mitad por peticion de la chica, Naruto no pidio muchas explicaciones, pero suposo que era algo rapido por parte de la chica, y para admitirlo tambien de el, pero despues de la primera vez se le izo algo necesario y vitable.

La ultima ves que la vio, es decir, el dia anterior, habian llegado un poco, ya casi a la conclucion, pero la chica se detuvo y se fue sin decir nada con el rostro desilucionado, y a el le preocupaba aquello. Si la chica no habia aparecido en todo el dia, no contestaba a las llamadas ni mensajes de el, ni daba por terminado todo ¡El apocalipsis de seguro llegaria!

A la puerta tocaron y despertandolo de sus pensamientos y esperando que fuera aquella chica por la cual no dormia desde hace meses, alza las manos emocionado - Yo abro - grita mientras torpemente se levanta de la cama y sale de su habitacion, no era tan tarde, de echo no pasaban de las dies de la noche, asi que ella debia ser, corrio bajando por las escaleras y cruzando varias habitaciones. Sasuke quien iba directo a la puerta a atender se izo a un lado para no ser tirado por el rubio, quien finalmente si termino haciendolo, para desspues recorrer el solo metro que lo separaba de la puerta y abrir.

- ¡Que hay Naruto!

Y el chico cayo en un aire depresivo al ver a los integrantes de la banda acompañados de Ino - ¿Por qué ustedes?

Los chicos le fulminaron con la mirada - Parece que no estas muy contento de vernos, pero lo haras despues de escuharnos - dice Kiba.

Sasuke aparece tras Naruto con un aura maligno y lo tira de un sape - ¿Que es lo que tienen?

- Ino y Shikamaru hicieron algo grande - comenta Sai un tanto emocionado, igual que todos los demas.

- Ambos hicimos un buen amigo en la reunion de nuestros padres: Chouyi Akimichi - informa Shimaru - el hijo del dueño del domo de Tokio

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? - pregunta el pelinegro - Tsk, ve al punto

- Aqui esta el punto - interviene Ino - Mientras que nosotros dos platicabamos con Chouyi, al cual le comenzamos a hablar porque le gusto el tono de llamada de shikamaru, que es una de las canciones de la banda, Choza-san recibio una llamada, para ser exactos una de negocios, y ya que nuestros padres son nuevos socios de el la explico, segun el, el administrador del domo ya le tiene un evento proximo, que consiste en una guerra de bandas rock-pop, es decir y por fin en conclucion, quien gane el concurso tendra un contrato con Univers Shinobbi - concluye emocionada, no esta en la banda, pero le emociona tambien.

Naruto quien se habia levantado del suelo e iba a reclamar a Sasuke se quedo sin palabras ni acciones, bueno, solo interrcambio miradas con el pelinegro y luego con los demas, la banda era algo importante para todos, jamas habian pensado exactamente en la fama o algo asi, pero el simple echo de escuchar que tenian la posibilidad de tocar en el domo de tokio y ser escuchados por miles de espectadores, escuchar a muchas mas bandas y hasta tal vez conseguir un contrato con la disquera mas exitosa de Japon... ¡SE ESCUCHABA TAN GENIAL!

- ¡Entraremos por supuesto! - rompe el silencio Lee.

- No, ya estan dentro - corrige Ino.

- ¡El domo de tokio!

- ¿Verdad que si? - preguntan todos a Sasuke y Naruto, despues de todo, y aunque nunca lo hayan hablado, ellos era los lideres de la banda y los fundadores, sin mencionar que ensayaban en casa de ellos y que eran sin poder negarlo los que mas talento poseian, ya que ambos habian tambien escrito la mayoria de canciones de la banda.

Ambos chicos se ven por algunos segundos, entienden el mensaje del otro sin palabras y sonrien.

- Hump, no solo eso

- ¡Ganaremos dattebayo!

...

Hinata dio una nueva y ultima mordida a su panquesito de chocolate - espero que realmente lo logres

La chica frente a ella sonrio - bueno, es cuestion de esfuerzo como tu me la has dicho, gracias por tu conejos y por defenderme de Haruno-san

- No le llames asi, solo di Sakura o Haruno, es muy formal y representa mutuo respeto, asi que en el caso de ella no es necesario

La chica miro algo asombrada a la pelinegra - habla con mucha seguridad Hanabi-sama, es admirable

La pelinegra quedo con la boca abierta y con el siguiente y septimo panquesito de chocolate literalmente en el aire, la chica que estaba frente a ella habia sido agredida por Sakura, y ahora despues de una charla estaba en una cafeteria con ella deborando panquesitos de chocolate (porque despues de que Hinata probara el chocolate por primera vez, en la fiesta de navidad de la academia, se volvio adicta a el) Hinata habia conseguido mas puntos de antipatia con sakura y habia echo una nueva amiga en tan solo unas horas, no sabia porque, pero aquella chica frente a ella le llamaba sin querer a la pelinegra, tenia algo que hacia que ella quisiera contarle todo sobre ella...

- "No juzgues un libro por su portada" - al fin hablo - de...

Despues de tanto buscarla la encontro, no podia creer que el destino se lo pusiera asi de facil, habia salido a buscarla apenas una hora y ya la habia encontrado, en su casa no estaba, pero casualmente en una parada a la cafeteria la encontro, estaba sentada en la cafeteria a la que casualmente acudio a comprar un té, y tanto fue su emocion y exitacion respecto al caso que sin pensarlo fue directo al grano.

Camino a ella y apenas llego intento llevarsela, noqueandola primero, o bueno, ese era su plan, ya que la chica al recibir un golpe por parte de el solo cayo de su asiento...

...

Me da miedo tener infancia, sueños y cosas o personas queridas, porque me da miedo las personas y las mentiras que lastiman esas cosas, nunca intenten ser alguien que realmente no son, alguien quien no tiene miedos, que esconde la realidad con las mentiras, alguien que se coloca las cosas de manera facil y escoge el camino sin obstaculos, alguien que daña lo mas importante que ah consegido en su vida

...

Caminaba muy pensativamente, raro es que no se haya estampado ya contra una pared o que algun automovil la haya arrollado, en fin sin querer llego.

*Knock Knock*

Llamo a la puerta mientras seguia pensando, cualquiera que la viera juraria que parece un zombie. Pero es que su mente o ella estaba tan confundida y preocupada.

- ¡Por dios Hanabi! ¿Que te ah pasado? - dijo Minato alterado cuando abrio la puerta.

- ¿Humm...? - dijo ella prestando al fin atencion - ¿Eh, que hago aqui? - se pregunto algo al estilo Naruto, osea, haciendola de emocion.

Naruto en cuanto escucho su nombre salio disparado, asi que ya estaba ahi - ¡¿Que?! ¡A quien voy a matar?

Sasuke salio detras de Kyuubi quien salto directo a las manos de la pelinegra, con el ceño fruncido por el alboroto, pero cuando vio a Hanabi entendio - ¿Que te paso?

- Hanabi, explicanos porque traes tremendo moreton en la cara - dijo Minato tratando de despertar nuevamente a la oijiperla.

- ¿Humm...? ¿Que, de que hablan? - si algo le pasaba.

Naruto, aunque el chico no es muy inteligente noto la distraccion de la chica, tomo su mano y la izo entrar a la casa, donde no a menos deun metro habia un espejo.

- ¿Que? - se pregunto a si misma viendo el gran moreton que traia desde la cien hasta casi el final del cachete derecho.

- Hanabi dime ¿A quien tengo que matar? - pregunto Naruto un poco enojado.

- ¿Que? No - balbuceo la chica - debi hacermelo cuando cai de la patineta - mintio.

- ¿Caerte de la patineta? - pregunto dudando el pelinegro - Hump, si parece que te pones pegamento al subirte a esa cosa, si es cierto dime ¿Como es que te caiste?

- Bueno, yo...

- Ya dejemos la preguntas para despues - interrumpio Minato acercandose a la pelinegra - debemos untarle algo - coloco su mano a la altura de los ojos de la chica para retirar su "copete" y ver por completo el golpe.

- ¡no! - interrumpio la chica como si hubiera querido violarla o algo, y retrocedio de golpe casi cayendo, solo porque Naruto la sostuvo - e-estoy bien, gracias - dijo algo nerviosa - lo siento, los, los veo - y solto a Kyuubi y comenzo a correr saliendo de ahi.

- Hanabi - dijo Naruto dispuesto a ir tras ella, pero sasuke interrpuso una mano en su camino.

- Espera Naruto - dijo el - No se que le pase, pero sera mejor que yo vaya, deja solo tranquilizarla ¿si?

- Pero - demando el rubio.

- Ya te alteraste tu tambien, sera mejor que te calmes primero

Minato puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto indicandole que sasuke tenia razon, no sabia lo que pasaba, los adolecentes siempre hacian coass raras, pero ver a Hanabi con un golpe en la cara y con un estado nervioso u alterado preocupaba.

Naruto sedio, y sasuke salio detras de Hinata, bueno, despues de todo se habia convertido en su mejor amiga, y la queria, tambien le preocupaba.

Vaya que la chica, para ser chica corria rapido, pero no mas rapida que Sasuke, asi que el chico no tardo mucho en alcanzarla, bueno, solo un poco.

- ¡Hanabi! - llamo para que se deteniera, pero la chica seguia perdida y no lo escucho - ¡Hanabi! - pero sus gritos no surtian efecto, asi que la tuvo que detener no muy a su manera.

Hinata solo sintio como algo la golpeo levemente y la izo caer para rodar un poco y deteneres tirada en el pasto de algun patio.

- ¿Sasuke? - pregunto al ver que ese algo que la habia golpeado habia sido el, que intento detenerla.

- Tsk, ¿Por que no te detenias? - pregunto el sin quitarse de encima, no correria el riesgo de que se le escapara, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro que no lo haria, porque la chica si que hacia eso constantemente.

- ¿humm?

Sasuke suspiro ¿Que le pasaba? - ¿Que paso?

- ¿De que estas hablando Sasuke? - pregunto ella como si no supiera algo.

- Eso exactamente ¿Que te pasa?

- No se de que...

- Te conozco y no me puedes engañar, ahora, no te dejare hasta que me digas que te paso y te tranquilizes ¿Entiendes?

La chica lo vio en los ojos del pelinegro, decia la verdad, a alguien le recordaba aquel brillo que a la vez era opaco en sus ojos.

- Bien, te lo dire si te quitas de encima - condicciono.

- ¿Juras no escaparte? - la chica asintio a esa pregunta.

El pelinegro dejo libre a la chica la ayudo a levantarse.

- Bueno... - dijo la chica ante la mirada interrogadora - Bueno, veras - alguna mentira, mentira, mentira.

- No me mientas eh

- ¡No lo hare! - contesto ella de inmediato - lo que pasa es que es algo vergonzoso

- ¿Algo vergonzoso? - pregunto el chico alzando las cejas.

- Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que intentaba preparar algo de comer para Naruto y, y, y digamos que no me salio muy bien - dijo inflando los cachetes.

- ¿Y te enojaste contigo misma y te golpeaste? - pregunto sin creerle.

- ¡No!, lo hize accidentalmente mientras cocinaba - se defendio ella tras distinguir el notable sarcasmo en el chico.

- ¿Y por eso llegaste asi a la casa?

- ¡Ya dejame! ¡No uses ese tono en mi muchachito! - dijo la chica hostigada por el tono del pelinegro. Aunque despues de escucharse a si misma, se echo a reir junto a Sasuke - me escuche como una ancianita enojada - admitio un poco sonrojada.

- Vamos ancianita - dijo el chico divertido comenzando a caminar de regreso.

La chica ya mas tranquila y relajada le siguio a un lado - esta bien - dijo - lo de mis nervios es por Naruto.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto el chico un poco mas serio.

- Bueno - comenzo a jugar con sus dedos - digamos que accidentalmente ize que Karin, Sugetzu y Jugo descubrieran una combinacion genial entre ellos

- ¿Y tu fuiste quien izo que Karin nos cancelara en cuestion de minutos despues de seleccionarla?

- si - contesto un poco avergonzada - lo siento

Sasuke suspira - Hump, bueno ¿ya es todo?

- No, eso no es todo, lo que pasa con Naruto es que el seguramente me va a pedir algo que es un poco imposible para mi - confeso.

- Es cierto, me lo ah dicho todo el dia - dijo el recordando lo hostigoso que eso fue - Pero dime ¿Por que razon no quieres intentarlo? ¿Por que no quires cantar con nosotros?

La chica se detuvo y bajo un poco la mirada - bueno, yo, yo no puedo

Sasuke tambien se detuvo - ¿Algun panico? ¿Inseguridad?

- No, yo, yo simplemente no puedo

- ¿Pero por que, a que le temes eh?

- No te lo puedo decir "Hump"

...

Despues de algun par de segundos, ambos amigos regresaron a casa del rubio, donde este ya se encontraba tranquilo, y donde despues de que la chica se disculpara con Minato, salio hacia su casa acompañada de su amado rubio.

Durante el transcurso...

- ¿Y bueno que dices?

- Naruto, ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces, realmente lo siento, pero ahora no, realmente no puedo, lo siento - dijo la chica apenada por centesima vez.

- ¿Pero por que no?

- No puedo

- ¿Por que?

- No puedo hacerlo

- Pero si cantas hermoso - haciendo sus verinches como desde hace media hora.

- Pero no puedo cantar, por favor entiendeme ¿si?

- ¿Pero como me pides que te entienda si no entiendo? - La chica paro, ya que se encontraban en la puerta de su casa - Explicame el porque

- No puedo

- ¡No puedo! ¿Eso fue lo primero que dijiste de bebe verdad? ¿Por que no me contestas con otra cosa? - dijo tapandole el paso.

Pero la chica paso por un lado indicandole a el tambien el paso - no puedo

- ¡Aaahh! - grito el chico agarrandose la cabeza - ¿Dime por que eres asi conmigo?

- No puedo - la escucho decir desde mas adentro

- Ahh

Y estuvieron a punto de pelearse como cinco veces durante todo el debate, y a Naruto, auqnue eso pareciera un juego, no lo era, la chica y su desconfianza, al decir verdad, era algo que le comenzaba a molestar de ella.

...

Bueno este capitulo es dedicado a quien fue la unica que me insiro a seguir adelante, pero bueno, aun asi espero realmente que todos disfruten de este y el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias por leer, y disculpen mi mala ortografia.

Mil gracias a zholamale, el siguiente es dedicado a ti.


	11. Chapter 11

**Woola**

**Campaña "Ley de Hielo" del escritor y lector.**

**Lee, diviertete y alegra al autor comentando**

**Crea&Comenta&Actualiza=Salva**

**Estoy en el trabajo de mi papa escribiendo esto ¿Que hace Jessica Orest escribiendo en el trabajo de su padre? Ah simple, mis dos lap se fueron al chorizo, por el momento soy pobre y necesito un disco de instalacion de Windows, asi que pff, tenia que encontrar algun recurso.**

**En fin, eso que, disfruten su lectura y gracias por hacerlo.**

**Un angel expulsado del cielo: Ghommsita Orest.**

**Chapter 10: Pasiones Derrumbandose.**

...

- ¿Como que la dejaste escapar?

- Lo siento señor, la situacion se complico, pero algo mejor eh conseguido, mire lo que eh obtenido

- Hum, si quieres resultados tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo

...

- Hanabi...

Se habia quedado tan profundamente dormida.

- Hanabi...

Su cuerpo dolia, sus ojos estaban cansados y su animo estaba mas abajo que el mismisimo infierno.

- Hanabi...

Y ese nombre solo empeoraba las cosas, ella solo queria seguir en su sueño, para quizas nunca despertar, seria lo mejor.

- Hanabi, por favor despierta de una buena vez...

Pero la voz de su amiga rubia, Ino, o bueno, al parecer la chica no planeaba dejarla cometer sus deseos egoistas.

Abrio los ojos con lentitud, y parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrerse a la luz, suspiro y se dio por rendida, debia levantarse.

Una vez que la rubia vio que por fin la pelinegra se levantaria fue a su armario, mientras tanto Hinata se sento con una gran peresa en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas de su gran cama.

- Ponte esto, vistete rapido, toma lo indispensable y vamonos - mando Ino dandole un cambio de ropa a la pelinegra.

- ¿Irnos, a donde, que pasa? - pregunta la ojiperla un poco dormida aun y confundida.

- Al hospital, vamos, tenemos que tomar un taxi, llegar ahi, investigar que habitaciones son, todo

Hinata habia "despertado" cuando la rubia dijo "Hospital" - ¿Que sucedio? ¿De que hablas? - pregunto vistiendose a toda velocidad.

- Los chicos tuvieron un accidente, no se exactamente que paso, mamá me desperto hace una hora, a las 4:00 a.m, tenia que pasar por ti y avisarte por si no sabias, todo ocurrio a eso de la 1:00 a.m, y no eh podido localizar a nadie que me pueda decir la situacion, esto es grave, apurate

- ¿Un accidente? - repitio en forma de pregunta Hinata, diciendose a si misma mientras tomaba algunas cosas de la mesa de noche.

La chica rubia noto el celular de Naruto, junto con otras pertenencias de el chico, eso le extraño, naturalmente el rubio no vivia sin su celular, eso podia significar que... - Naruto esta contigo, esta aqui ¿el no estaba...?

- No se que tendria que estar haciendo aqui - corto de manera fria la ojiperla mientras tomaba las cosas que Ino vio - Ni tampoco se que tiene que estar haciendo esto aqui - puso dichas pertenencias en manos de Ino - hazme el favor de darselas - y salio de su habitacion.

Ino se confundio ¿Que? Siguio a la chica hacia la salida - Espera Hanabi ¿Que paso? - pregunto mientras trataba de llevarle el paso.

Pero Hinata no contesto, solo salio de la casota que tenia y se diriguio hacia la parte trasera.

Ino estaba confundida, sin duda algo habia pasado, cerro la puerta de la casa de "Hanabi" y salio, aunque le extraño que no fueran directamente a la entrada ¿A donde iba Hanabi? Se pregunto cuenado la miro ir a la parte trasera de su casa, si asi se le podia llamar, la alcanzo y menos comprendio.

- Vamos, tenemos que estar ahi ya - menciono Hinata un poco seca, al estilo Sasuke, la emncion de Naruto la habia puesto asi, de por si ya estaba.

- Hanabi, tu no... - Ino estaba parada frente a una hermosura de carraso, un Camaro de los de la ultima generacion, estaba en un color blanco y estaba genial, mas que genial, bueno, en opinion propia que le encantaban esos tipos de carros (y a mi tambien).

- Deja de perder el tiempo Ino, sube - hablo Hinata.

- Pero Hanabi, tu eres, no puedes.. conducir esta hermosura, no es le...

- No te preocupes, sube

Ino decidio dejar de estar ahi parada y realmente subir de una buena vez, que importaba, lo que le interesaba era ir a ver a su novio y sus amigos, como estaban.

La pelinegra arranco el coche y salio de su casota rumbo al hospital de Konoha e Ino por instinto decidio no hablar todo el camino, cosa en la que Hinata izo lo mismo.

...

Kushina estaba que explotaba, Naruto no le digo nada, pero ella lo supo en el instante en el que lo vio ¿Por que el, porque su bebe?

Y para colmo el bendito doctor no salia a darle noticias de una vez por todas, Yoshino y Tsume le pidieron ser paciente, pero ¿Como se les ocurria pedirle algo como eso a ella? Hump, como diria Sasuke.

Si, toda su furia se iba descargar en ese momento, y en nadie mas que en la pelinegra que iba entrando junto con Ino - ¡TU! - y corrio hacia la chica, que por tremendo grito se dio cuenta de que era a ella a quien llamaba, vio el puño de la peliroja justo enfrente de su rostro, pero solo ahi, la mama de Kiba y Shikamaru la habian detenido justo antes de que impactara su puño contra su rostro.

- ¡Sueltenme! - debatia Kushina tratando de safarze del agarre de sus viejas amigas - ¡Debo matarla!

- Calmate Kushina, estamos en un Hospital - pidio Yoshino.

- ¡Pero ella, tiene la culpa de todo!

Hinata vio en un enfoque del fondo a Naruto, estaba derrumbado en una silla, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin sus usuales animos, y si no lo podia negar, sentia un alivio enorme al verlo ahi, aunque fuera asi, pero sano y salvo - Si esto a sido mi culpa - la chica se inclino en una reverencia - creanme que lo siento mucho

- Levantate muchacha, nada ah sido tu culpa - pide Tsume - los chicos solo se voltearon del automovil y sufrieron algunos golpes o rasguños, alguna fractura como maximo

Hinata se puso de pie y al igual que Ino suspiro de alivio, claro, siempre se debe esperar lo peor de la situaciones ¿NO? Escuchar eso era un alivio, aunque despues de recapacitarlo, para Hinata realmente no lo era.

Kushina se solto quien sabe como del agarre de sus amigas y salto sobre Hinata, la chica al no esquivarla quedo sostenida bruscamente por la chaqueta, tenia a Kushina viendole feamente horrible con ojos de querer matarla.

- ¿Que le hiciste a mi hijo? - pregunto zarandeandola un poco.

- Calmese señora, esto es un Hospital - menciono el doctor llegando a ellas.

Kushina solto tambien de manera brusca a la chica - Diganos doctor ¿que ahi?

- Bueno, veamos - el doctor vio la tipica paleta con hojas que traen siempre los doctores a la mano - El señor Namikaze, al igual que Sasuke Uchiha, el joven Sai y Shikamaru Nara estan solo con algunos golpes y rasguños, sin embargo los Jovenes Kiba Inozuka y Rock Lee han salido fracturados, uno de una pierna y otro de su brazo, nada grave, tendran que usar el yeso por algunas dos semanas - finalizo.

- ¿Dos semanas? - pregunto Hinata.

- Pero doctor, ellos tienen que dar un concierto en una exactamente ¿Que haran? - pregunta Ino.

- Creo que si estos chicos son musicos, y dan ese concierto pueden dañarse a si mismos de por vida, asi que lo mejor es que cancelen dicho concierto - recomendo.

- Pero usted ¿No puede hacer nada?

- Ya hice lo que pude señorita, ahora si me permiten, tengo mas pacientes que atender, los jovenes estan ya dados de alta, en un momento estaran aqui, buenas noches - y el muy medico se fue.

- Hanabi - dice la rubia cambiando de pocision con ella, dandole le espalda a Kushina y basicamnete cubriendola de su posible asesinato - creo que sera buena idea que te vayas a descansar

- ¿Que? No, yo eh venido a ver a mis amigos, aqui me voy a quedar hasta verlos - contesto ella.

- Pero... - la rubia se acerco a el odio de ella y susurro - ¿que sucedio contigo y Naruto? Se que es algo malo, y creo que se empeoraran las cosas.

- Heey, aqui estan todos - menciono animado Kiba mientras salia con ayuda de Sai y Sasuke, ya que llevaba el pie enyesado, detras lo seguian Lee con la mitad de el brazo enyesado tambien y todos los demas con algunos golpes, rasguños y venditas en el cuerpo.

Hinata volvio a ver a Naruto, que curiosamente habia "despertado" de su propia mente y la habia visto tambien, asi que ambas miradas cruzaron. En esta ocacion Naruto fue quien desvio la vista, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hacia todos.

"Se que es algo duro, pero tengo que decirtelo"

- Si chicos - interrumpio Naruto llegando a ellos - se que es duro, pero todos nuestros esfuerzos se fueron al caño, el concierto esta perdido

Y todos voltearon a ver a ese chico, que juraban no era Naruto ¿porque? No sonreia, su mirada era fria, su rostro inexpresivo, sus palabras eran erroneas en su lenguaje y su precencia lanzaba escalofrios, no un calido ambiente.

Luego voltearon a ver a "Hanabi" Su rostro era inexprsivo, aunque algunas veces ya lo habian visto de esa manera, y ya, trataba de finguir que nada pasaba e ignoro completamente la situacion.

O bueno, eso pensaron - todo lo que hiceron no se puede perder, se que les faltan tres miembros ahora, pero debe haber una solucion

- ¿Si, cuál? - pregunto Naruto, y ahi Hinata se obligo a si misma a verlo, pero no directamente a los ojos.

- Yo puedo ayudarlos

- Ha, no quisiste antes ¡Por que lo harias ahora? Crees que estamos rendidos a tus pies y sera cuando tu quieras pero no es asi - ¿Que? ¿Quien dijo eso?

- Naruto - Si, ya todos habian notado que algo estaba mal, y Minato se atrevio a querer intervenir en el asunto, ya que la manera de hablarle a una mujer de su hijo no era correcta, tal vez hayan tenido problemas, pero Naruto tenia una educacion que no debia corromper.

- Naruto, solo les estoy brindando mi apoyo, los conozco y se todo lo que han luchado, ese concierto les vino como un regalo del cielo y no deben desperdiciarlo - hablo con un tono calmado - ademas, no les estoy pidiendo exactamente que me integren a "Kyubi", y les estoy brindado mi apoyo a todos

- Ahorratelas conmigo, no me interesa tu apoyo

- Naruto - volvio a intervenir Minato con un tono un poco mas fuerte.

- Bien por ti, no les puedo obligar

Kushina se estaba imaginando mil maneras posibles de asesinar a la chica, mientras que todos los demas - Emm, chicos creo que... - sabian que eso no terminaria bien, asi que no debia terminar.

- Si bien ¿Que seria de mi si dependiera de una persona farsante y traidora como tú? - pregunto con sumo sarcasmo.

- Naruto - ahora Minato se le llamo la atencion con un grito a su hijo, era la tercera vez en su vida que lo hacia, pero era necesario.

Hinata se sorprendio un poco, o mas bien mucho ¿Ese realmente era Naruto? o mejor dicho ¿Asi era el verdadero Naruto? Como es que habian llegado a todo ello en tan poco, su mente viajo a un punto lejano de su vida, sus recuerdos invadieron su mente y sin poderlo evitar desperto a una Hinata que existia en ella, una que desde hace mucho no salia a luz, pero ahi estaba, desde que tenia nueve años - Tu no me conoces, tu no eres dios para juzgarme - la voz con la que dijo aquellas palabras fue tan intensa que hasta a la mismisima Kushina le dieron escalofrios, la mirada de Hinata mostraba un odio puro, las facciones de su rostro ya no le daban el toque de la niña tierna que era realmente y parecia que una piedra tenia mas vida que su corazon. Y si, era ironico ¿Como podia conocerla si ni siquiera le habia dicho quien era realmente? Pero eso le dolio a un grado tan alto, porque quisiera o no, Naruto habia sido la primera persona con la que fue ella misma, hablando de personalidad, cuando ellos dos estaban jusntos Hinata salia a la luz, Hanabi no existia ahi, en él habia confiado su propia vida, que al parecer ahora estaba perdida.

- Tienes razon, no te conosco

- Suficiente - dijo Sasuke atravezandose enmedio de ellos dos - Paren los dos, es suficiente

- Hanabi - Sai tomo su mano y trato de llevarsela afuera.

- Te lo agradezco Sai - menciono Hinata safandose de su agarre - pero no me importa estar mas en este lugar, asi que por decision propia me ire - dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar a paso rapido.

- ¿Por qué te vas Hanabi? ¿Que es lo que no quieres enfrentar conmigo? ¿A que le temes? - pregunto Naruto safandoza del agarre que le dio Sasuke.

- Naruto... - dijieron varios tratando de detenerlo ya que iba tras la chica que no le hacia ni el mas minimo caso.

La chica fue alcanzada por el rubio justamente en la entrada del hospital, el chico la izo girar hacia el y darle la cara, le molestaba que lo ignorara - Hanabi es suficiente, deja de evadir la verdad - dijo mientras la zarandeaba un poco fuerte.

Sasuke llego e izo que la soltara, Hinata suspiro, cerro los puños y ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza - Naruto yo... - se interrumpio a si misma, suspiro nuevamente tratando de sentar cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se metio al automovil en el que habia llegado, y arranco a casi maxima velocidad.

- Espera Hanabi - dicen los chicos llegando en ese justo insatante.

- ¿Que? ¿Por qué se subio a ese automovil y se fue asi? Ella no puede conducir por ley - dijo Sai.

- Ese automovil es suyo, ambas vinimos en el, y me dijo que ella arreglaba eso, pero, no estoy segura si debio haberse ido de nuevo en el - menciono Ino.

Naruto simplemente no se podia tranquilizar, habia estallado - sueltame Sasuke - dijo zafandose con brusquedad.

Pero Sasuke supo que no izo eso solo porque estaba enojado, habia algo mas en contra de el, pero, debia esperar aq ue el chico y las cosas se tranquilizaran.

Que gran lio ¿Como de la nada sucedio?

...

Bueno, la noche anterior, o unas horas atras, ambos habian estado en casa de la chica, hablaron y hablaron, hasta que las palabras sobraron, es decir...

Los dos se encontraban sobre las hermosas sabanas de seda blancas de la chica pelinegra, ambos se encontraban justamente como dios los trajo al mundo. Tambien ambos se encontraban ya bastante agitados...

Naruto se encontraba repartiendo besos sobre el cuello de la chica, desendiendo lentamente de una manera tan exquisita que volvia loca a la chica que retorcia las sabanas y arañaba su espalda. El chico masajeo los redondos y bien formados pechos de la chica, jugaba con ellos como si fuera un niño saboreando un dulce unico, y si, la chica era unica, sus bellos gemidos lo exitaban de una manera incontrolable, le daban ganas de convertirse en una fierra salvaje y deborarla, a no, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Beso, cada centimetro de su cuepo, acaricio su pelo, sus piernas, sus labios, todo igualmente, y aunque su ereccion comenzo basicamente antes de empezar, la cual obviamente ya dolia mucho, el no quizo terminar aquello tan pronto, como siempre queria saciar su sed de amor por la chica, lo cual no lograba y lograria jamas, de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora era tiempo, beso tiernamente el sexy ombligo de la chica, dibujo la figura de ella con sus manos, dio un fugaz beso a la chica en los labios y despues susurro entr2e su pelo a su oido.

- Te amo Hanabi

Y eso debia volver mas loca a la chica, pero ella no era Hanabi, y la sola mencion de ese nombre izo que despertara y se sentara de golpe empujando al chico con sabe que fuerza y quitandolo de encima, su piel se puso palida y ella se tapo con las sabanas mientras trataba de controlar su respiracion.

El chico obviamente se sorprendio (de nuevo) con aquello, parpadeo mostrando su de nueva confucion, se sento, ya que habia caido de espaldas y pregunto - Hanabi tranquilizate ¿Que sucede?

No, ese nombre no la tranquilizaba mas - L-lo siento, no puedo

- ¿Pero que paso? Por favor Hanabi ¿Que es lo que te incomoda o te detiene? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? - pregunto el de una manera calmada, aunque el realmente no lo estaba.

- Y-yo... - la chica se mordio el labio y agacho la cabeza sintiendose tonta e incapaz de decirle toda la verdad, desde el punto de muchos su verdad no era mala, pero para ella era perderlo todo, a él, y de manera ilogica, si lo hacia, tambien corria el mismo riesgo de perderlo.

El chico miro a la chica bajar la mirada, y fue una gran punzada en su corazon, arrugo las cejas y suspiro - No te preocupes, lo entiendo - menciono bajando de la cama y buscando su ropa tirada.

La chica lo miro confundida ¿Que hacia?

- Me queria mentir a mi mismo, pero tengo que aceptarlo de una vez por todas, no soy lo suficiente para ti ¿Cierto? - pregunto dandole la espalda y sentandose a la orilla de la cama.

- Q-que eso no-no e-es... - trato de aclarar las cosas.

- Y tambien te gusta alguien mas ¿Verdad? - suspiro y trago duro tratando de que el nudo en su garganta no se formara - lo se Hanabi, soy un rebelde mas que imperfecto, pero lo intente, intente enamorarte y falle

- Na-na n-no - la chica balbuceaba ¿Por que demonios se congelaba mentalmente en los momentos asi?

- No Hanabi - Naruto se puso de pie y volteo a verla - no intentes negarme la verdad, se que es asi, lo siento

- N-no es verdad - fue lo mas sabio que pudo decir.

- ¿entonces por qué Hanabi? Explicame el porque de tus acciones, no puedo conseguir tu confianza, y sin ella esto no funcionara!

- Claro que tienes mi confianza

- ¡ESCUCHATE! Es lo que al parecer jamas voy a conseguir de ti, siempre me ocultas todo, jamas quieres contarme sobre ti y tu vida, y tu contestacion a todo es "No puedo" - trato de bajar su tono de voz, le estaba gritando a la chica - Se que ahi algo, por favor Hanabi, ahi algo que estas ocultando ¿Que es? Por favor, dimelo

A la chica se le salia el corazon, alguna vez se dijo a si misma que esa palabra no existia en su vocabulario, que jamas la diria, y sin embargo - no puedo - fue su respuesta.

El chico murio en vida, simplemente nego con la cabeza y salio de ahi, sin siquiera recoger sus cosas, solo llevandose lo que llevaba puesto, Oh si, pero no sin antes decir algo en la puerta del cuarto, justo antes de salir de la habitacion - Por favor Hanabi, sal de mi vida y olvidate de mi, no quiero seguir con esta tortura

La chica habia quedado paralizada justo ahi, tratando de negar lo que acababa de ocacionar, pero una vez que lo acepto comenzo a llorar, convirtiendo su almohada en el rio de sus lamentaciones, y sin embargo por su mente habia pasado un pensamiento "Es lo mejor" No sabia como seria exactamente si seria mejor para ella perder lo mas importante en su existencia, pero estaba segura que era lo mejor que el perdiera a lo peor que le pudo pasar en la vida.

Y bueno, no es toda la historia, pero si algo.

...

"Actualmente" la chica se encontraba desanimada en su casa haciendo un par de llamdas y resolviendo mil tramites, los chicos habian ido a ella para apoyarla subirle los animos y ella no estuvo contenta cuando le dijieron que renunciaron al concierto, por lo que izo que recapacitaran y razon por la cual tambien hacia llamadas y tramites, habia prometido ayudarles a resolver todo, sin importarle que Naruto se enfadara ya que el habia dicho que no le importaba, eso no la podia detener, sin duda aquellos chicos merecian la oportunidad que buscaban y ya que ella podia hacerlo lo haria, no solo era Naruto, por eso no podia ser egoista, tambien estaban sus amigos de por medio.

Les habia prometido ayudarles en todo, descansar para el dia siguiente que realmente haria que trabajaran, conseguiria una baterista y casi por obligacion por parte de Sasuke, ella tocaria el piano y habia prometido arreglar lo demas respecto a la voz femenina.

Asi que ahora, trabajaba con todo aquello y mas, es decir, conseguia todos los intrumentos al estilo de la banda y un estudio de grabacion para ensayar, era algo obvio que no regresaria a casa de Naruto, y bueno, asuntos propios tambien tenia y muchos, asi que estaba apretadisima de horario con todo y la carga de saber que has perdido algo muy importante para ti.

No habia tiempo de todos modos la fecha marcaba dos de Mayo, faltaban dos dias para lo que se esparaba, para lo que sus amigos habian luchado, sobre todo2 Naruto, y si, es algo bipolar su actitud, no sabia que le sucedia, no si, Naruto la tenia asi. Y pensar que sus planes era desaparecer de Japon en un mes a esa fecha, pero basicamente un mes despues de su llegada sus planes tomaron otro rumbo.

...

_Me da miedo tener infancia, sueños y cosas o personas queridas, porque me da miedo las personas y las mentiras que lastiman esas cosas, nunca intenten ser alguien que realmente no son, alguien quien no tiene miedos, que esconde la realidad con las mentiras, alguien que se coloca las cosas de manera facil y escoge el camino sin obstaculos, alguien que daña lo mas importante que ah consegido en su vida._

...

_Al dia siguiente_

Y como habia pedido "Hanabi" todos se encontraban a las siete de la mañana en la entrada de un lugar desconocido, un lugar desconocido y elegante.

Aunque lo malo es que Naruto estaba de mal humor y una chica desonocida de cabello rojo palido estaba con ellos, con las mejillas todas rojas e incapaz de decir algo coherente.

Cuando Hinata llego todos o al menos la mayoria le miraron con preocupacion, se veia mal y algo acabada.

- Hanabi ¿estas bien? - preguntaron todos.

- No has dormido desde ayer ¿Verdad? - Aseguro Sasuke examinando sus ojos hinchados rodeados por notables ojeras.

- No se preocupen, estoy acostumbrada a ello - menciono ella abriendoles paso a lo que era su nuevo lugar de ensayo, y evitando a toda costa a Naruto.

Cuando entraron, despues de chulear al sitio se sentaron en una "sala" y Hinata comenzo a explicarles.

- Hago todo esto porque ustedes me lo han pedido y no puedo negarles mi ayuda, creanme que aunque eh echo algunos cambios y detalles no me estoy considerando la jefa de esta banda, solo es una coperacion y una opcion lo que eh echo, saben que son libres de debatir y cambiar cualquier cosa que les disguste, y gracias por confiar en mi, ella - señalo a la chica desconocida - sera su baterista temporal, tiene un gran talento, Su nombre es Amaru y tiene 17 años de edad, para ser sincera la conoci no hace mas de una semana, pero es muy confiable, lo puedo asegurar, y estoy segura que estaran de acuerdo conmigo una vez que la conozcan - dejo caer sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba enmedio de todos, ya que estaban sentados en circulo, unas carpetas - me gustaria que le echaran un vistazo a esto y me digan si estan de acuerdo, en una hora aproximadamente nos traeran de desayunar, asi que podemos discutirlo en ese entonces, mientras tanto tengo que ir a recoger una cosa muy importante, creo que para cuando regrese de eso ya sera hora ¿Que opinan?

Todos se miraron entre si, y luego comenzaron a recoger las carpetas de la mesa, Naruto, su actitud era fria, y al igual que Hinata trataba de fingir que nada pasaba, los chicos de la banda habian hablado con el, y el prometio INTENTARLO.

Hinata hablo un poco con Amaru y luego se fue de ahi, dejando a todos en lo suyo.

...

Cuando la chica llego de nuevo, todos se encontraban ya en el comedor que habia ahi en el estudio, traia muchos papeles en mano y una cara un poquito mas despierta.

Se diriguio hacia ellos y tomo lugar en el asiento vacio que habia alrededor de la mesa, como pudo ver, Amaru ya se habia integrado un poco a los chicos y de cierta manera, fue lo primero que le alegro en el dia.

- Chicos, ya estoy de vuelta - dijo colocando un monton de hojas sobre la mesa - diganme que es lo que piensan de mi aportacion

Los chicos intercambian miradas, saben todo lo que su amiga ah escho poir ellos, y que con gusto lo hace, sin embargo tenian que decirle la verdad.

- Hanabi, la verdad es que - contesta Sasuke - tu ya sabes cual es nuestra opinion, esta perfecto

- Si Hanabi, modificaste la pista sin quitarle realmente lo que era - apoya Sai - se que el estilo es unico y nuevo para nosotros

- Pero justamente fue por eso que la adaptaste de esa manera, sabes que podemos hacerlo - agrego Shikamaru.

Era raro, todos hablaban con un tono calmado, como en una junta directiva de empresarios super importantes de la nacion de japon. (eso que)

- ¿Y todos estan de acuerdo con las modificaciones? - pregunto ella.

- Sabemos que es lo mejor, asi que ya sabes, esta bien - contesta Kiba.

- Entonces, veo que ya han acabado de desayunar ¿Listos para comenzar?

Todos asintieron.

- Una pregunta - menciona Lee - ¿Que vamos a ahcer mientras Kiba y yo si nos van a sustituir

- Bueno, supongo que Kiba estara a cargo de guiar a Amaru, ya que ella es nueva y aun no conoce el estilo que Kyubi tiene - explico - y en cuanto a ti... - penso un rato, luego se levanto de su silla - no se, supongo que puedes hacer lo que sea

Y la pregunta para Lee seria ¿que deberia no hacer?

Todos fueron por fin al estudio de grabacion, por solo mirarlo, todos ya sabian donde les tocaba ir, la chica los habia conocido a tal grado de colocarlos con instrumentos y ambientes tan adecueados para ellos.

Todos entraron a ecepcion de Hinata quien se quedo parada en la entrada aun con la mirada perdida, todos la miraron un poco preocupados, la chica y Naruto la estaban pasando mal y aun asin se encontraban los dos ahi "conviviendo" como si nada pasara, pensaron la mayoria en decirles algo, como que se fueran a relajar y despegar, a olvidarse aunque sea por un minuto de sus problemas, para que cuando asi fuera hablaran coherentemente entre ellos dos solucionaran las cosas y ¡Listo!

- ¿Que esperamos? ¡Animos arriba! - menciono de la nada Hinata sorprendiendolos a todos -¡Tienen un concurso que ganar!

Y bueno, eso era lo mejor - Hai - dijieron la mayoria, y todos se pusieron en obra.

¿Pero que sucedia con en lastimado rubio?

Todo habia sido tan extrañamente doloroso, habia sido tener que obtener el valor de enfrentar la realidad y dejar lo mas valioso que le habia pasado en la vida, dejar la razon por la cual ahora respiraba, afrontar la vida sin aquella chica se le hacia imposible, solo eran supocisiones que se iban confrimando lo que habia dicho, pero una vez saliendo de ahi lo confirmo, y no lo pudo soportar, aquello que llamo angel alguna vez, que la comparo con una luna unica, sincera y especial, se daba cuenta que era una vil mentirosa, la peor de las farsantes y traicioneras, pero no, el no se daria el lujo de sufrir por aquella mala mujer, decidio que en su vida solo seria una de sus peores experiencias, nada que significara tanto, algo que no merecia la pena. Y sin embargo, no podia evitar querer gritarle y decirle todo lo que se merecia, ella solo... solo se habia burlado de el, y nunca jamas alguien lo iba a hacer.

Por eso ni siquiera mostraba molestia al tener que ensayar con ella, solo era una chica mas ¿No? Pero Naruto solo se engañaba a si mismo, eso era claro, el la amaba mas que a su propia vida, y al recordar todo aquello solo se lastimaba a si mismo y se tenzaba como nadie, justamente por eso empezaron a ensayar mal y iban de poquito en peor, nada.

- Esto es una porqueria - solto dejando de cantar y tocar, y la verdad es que asi era.

Los chicos solo menearon la cabeza negando, Amaru no comprendia nada y Hinata solto un suspiro, ella sabia que todo eso no funcionaria, no con Naruto y ella en esa situacion.

- Amaru - llamo a la otra chico, le dijo un par de cosas e indicaciones y la chica salio de ahi, dejando solo a Kyubi y Hinata ahi.

- ¿Por qué Amaru se fu...?

- Chicos esto va mal - interrumpio ella - Naruto - se atrevio a llamarle de una vez por todas - ¿Por que haces esto? Tu sabes bien que todos estan dando mucho esfuerzo, esto no puede funcionar asi

- Tienes razon - contesto el como en forma de reto - esto no va a funcionar, eh fallado todo el dia, no me eh concentrado en nada y soy un asco ¡tu sola presencia hace de mi un asco! no puedo trabajar contigo

- Chicos, no de nuevo, calmense - pidio Shikamaru.

- Tienes razon Shikamaru, no de nuevo, tal y como lo dijimos, esto no va a funcionar - menciono llendo hacia la puerta.

- Hanabi, detente, detenganse los dos, dejen sus problemas fuera de esto - pidio Sasuke sujetando su mano justo antes de saliera del sitio.

- No Sasuke, lo siento, Naruto es parte de Kyubi, ustedes son parte de Kyubi, yo solo soy una intrusa - abrio la puerta, pero Sasuke la volvio a detener y voltear hacia ellos.

- No te puedes ir, quedate, ahi qe arreglar esto - insistio.

- Tengo una mejor idea - menciono con sarcasmo Naruto - ¿Por que no se largan los dos a arreglar "eso" en una cama?

Todos se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver asombrados a Naruto ¿De que hablaba?

- ¿Ven chicos? Creo que no ahi nada que arreglar - dijo "Hanabi" dando media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahi, pero algo lo evito.

Choco con una persona que se encontraba en la entrada desde quien sabe cuando.

La chica abrio los ojos y...

- ¿Hinata?

...

Vale, ya esta este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y se queden con cara de -_- Maldita Jessica ¿Por que lo deja en la parte mas interesante?

Bueno.

Campaña "Ley de Hielo" del escritor y lector.

Lee, diviertete y alegra al autor comentando

Crea&Comenta&Actualiza=Salva


End file.
